


It's A Family Affair

by ghostwhispererfangirl



Series: TLF Universes [3]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Drama, Sibling Bonding, Supernatural Elements, TLF Universe, True Love, ghostbusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 69,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/pseuds/ghostwhispererfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40 Theme Challenge for my TLF universe: Plots, Shocks And Romance. Rated T for now ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needle Marks: Jimel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowser_Clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/gifts).



**A/N: 40 Theme Challenge for my TLF universe: Plots, Shocks And Romance.**

**Credit to British-Prophetess on Deviant Art 3 Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda was a wreck.

She'd tossed and turned the night before, leading to a sleepless night for her as Katie hadn't seemed to have gotten the memo about her mother's own sleeping troubles. Jim had tried to comfort her every time she woke up. She felt terrible, she'd woke him up every time she had jolted up in her sleep. But he had calmed her time and time again with reassuring smiles, hugs and kisses.

Today was a big day in their lives as parents.

Katie was getting her first set of needles and the fact that they were going to be sticking a needle in her baby's tiny arm, and injecting her with some foreign substances that were hopefully going to protect her from every bad virus out there. It still made her uneasy.

It still didn't make sleep come any easier.

She didn't like the thought of her daughter being in pain. So when Katie cried at virtually six in the morning on the dot like she'd been prone to every day since they had brought her home eight weeks ago, Melinda had jolted up out of the bed for the final time with wild eyes and her hair all out of place. Jim groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling his pillow over his head. He'd taken today off to be there with Melinda and Katie.

He knew she'd be like this, he knew she needed him to be there for her and Katie. Katie needed him too. He loved Melinda, but she was a little insane sometimes. It was one of the things he loved about her the most.

He heard Melinda singing softly in her husky sleep laden voice. He loved to listen to Melinda and Katie together.

He loved both of his girls so much.

He threw the pillow off of his head and rolled back over onto his back just as Melinda walked closer with their eight week old daughter cradled in her arms. She smiled sleepily at Jim and walked toward the bed more, shuffling her feet until she reached the bed. With a practiced precision she had learned over the past weeks, she shuffled onto the bed as Jim fluffed her pillows in time for her to lean back against them.

She smiled gratefully at her husband as she cradled their baby in her arms.

Katie was contently looking up at her mother with her wide eyes, but at the same time waiting for Melinda to get on with her feeding. Jim leaned over and kissed the baby's head as Melinda single handedly got herself set up and helped Katie get settled.

Jim laid on his side and just watched them.

Even eight weeks later he was having a hard time getting over how beautiful his little girl was, and how beautiful it was to watch her and Melinda interacting with each other.

There was a time when he and Melinda had both thought these moments wouldn't happen, that they would never get to hold a baby that was theirs in their arms.

She looked down at the baby as she nursed and ran her finger over her little nose, smiling softly before looking up at her husband.

"Do we have to take her to the doctors today?" She asked softly, biting her lip as she looked at her husband.

"We have to Mel. It's the best for her." He said simply.

"She's going to hate us so much." She sighed, running her fingers over the baby's forehead.

"She won't remember it. I promise. Do you remember getting shots when you were her age?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"No. I guess you're right." She sighed.

She finished feeding and Melinda passed her to Jim to burp her while she straightened her sleep top.

The infant let out a mighty burp and Jim grinned sleepily, lying back on his pillow, lying Katie down on his chest. She yawned against his t shirt, grabbing it in her small fist.

He kissed her small head and turned to look at Melinda, a sleepy smile on her face. She moved to get off the bed. He stretched out an arm, reaching for her.

"We don't have to be at the doctors til 9. Lay with us." He smiled.

She turned her head so she was looking at Melinda intently. She laid down on her own pillow and snuggled closer to the pair. She stared at the baby.

"She's kind of perfect, isn't she?" She asked softly, running her fingers over Katie's back.

"She's pretty much the most perfect thing we've ever done. Aside from getting married that is." He smirked.

She poked him gently in the cheek. He kissed her finger gently.

"I love you," he smiled. "Thank you for being the mother to our child."

"And thank you for being the father to our child," she whispered, kissing him. "I could've never made perfection without you."

He laughed and kissed her again, looking to the baby who burped again and giggled.

"She's definitely part your child." She laughed and rubbed her daughter's back.

* * *

Melinda bounced her leg up and down as they sat in the doctor's waiting room, waiting for them to call Katie's name.

It had been forty minutes of waiting, and that was after Jim tried to use his way of smiling to the nurses.

Jim held Melody in his lap, making funny faces at the infant as she wobbled on his lap.

"Who's a pretty girl? Who's a pretty girl?" He stuck his tongue out at the baby who giggled and didn't seem to really pay him any mind.

"Katherine Clancy?" A kind nurse called when the door leading to the examination rooms opened.

Melinda immediately felt her heart start to race as she watched Jim stand up and cuddle their baby to his chest.

She picked up the empty car seat and the diaper bag and followed him as he followed the nurse.

How was he so calm?

They entered the cheery room that was painted in a bright yellow. The nurse had Jim lay Katie down on the scale as she weighed her and took her measurements.

"A tiny little girl." The nurse smiled when she took her height.

"Just like her Mama," he quipped.

"Only 20 inches since birth, that's only two inches of growth." The nurse chuckled. "She has gained a good amount of weight. She's around fifteen pounds. Is she nursing well? Or do you have her on formula?"

"She nurses about eight times a day," she answered. "She's good, very easy natured and doesn't fuss when she's hungry, just like her dad."

Jim smiled.

The nurse finished up and left them with the promise that their pediatrician Dr. Chinn would be with them shortly. Jim sat on top of the exam table with Katie in his arms.

Melinda smiled from where she sat in the chair, staring at her husband and daughter together. Like he couldn't get over seeing them together, she loved watching her husband and daughter together.

It was everything she had dreamed of and more.

A knock at the door interrupted them before she could say anything to her husband about how cute the two of them looked together.

"How's it going in here?" the younger doctor smiled at the couple.

"It's going pretty well. Mama's a little nervous though." Jim smiled at his wife who had begun bouncing her leg again nervously.

She stopped immediately.

Melinda smiled softly. Dr. Chinn patted her shoulder as she walked by her.

"It's all routine." Dr. Chinn grabbed the chart and took a look at the notes the nurse had made.

"So I'm told." She sighed. "That's why Jim's holding her though. He's tougher."

"Looks like she's growing like a weed. A little on the tiny side but still growing nonetheless." Dr. Chinn said softly.

Jim smiled. "We knew she was going to be tiny, like her Mom. It's what I like most about her..."

"Me or her?" She raised an eyebrow as Dr. Chinn smiled at the couple.

"Both of you." He grinned.

Dr. Chinn interrupted the two of them.

"So we're going to give Katherine her 8 week shots. There will be two in total. One will go in her arm here..." Dr. Chinn pointed to her right bicep area "And we will do the other one here..." She pointed to her small thigh.

She went on to explain which shots she would be getting.

She got nervous when Dr. Chinn asked Jim to strip her down to her diaper and cuddle her as close as possible for the one in her right arm. She watched as Jim cuddled the baby and kissed her head several times as Dr. Chinn got the syringe ready. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she heard Dr. Chinn ask Jim if he was ready. She squeezed her eyes tightly so she didn't have to see.

She knew the first shot had happened when she heard Katie squawk and start to cry. She opened her eyes when she heard Jim whispering words of comfort. She wiped her tears as she watched Jim switch the baby to his other arm so her leg was exposed.

She moved closer to them and held the baby's hand as the second shot was given to her in her thigh.

Katie broke out into full blown sobs when the needle was removed from her leg.

Melinda didn't give Jim time to react before she scooped the baby out of his arms and against her chest. Katie immediately nuzzled into her mother close, seeking comfort in her embrace.

"She did well." Dr. Chinn smiled as she watched the baby for a moment. "She's in perfect health, keep doing what you're doing. If for some reason she develops a fever, please don't hesitate to call the office. If it's after hours they'll patch you to me. I'll give you a few minutes to settle her."

Melinda was thankful when the doctor left, she didn't know what to say to the woman who had just intentionally hurt her daughter.

Jim approached Melinda with the sleeper Katie had been wearing in his hands. She had sat down on the chair she had vacated after the first shot.

"That wasn't so bad." He murmured, kissing her hair.

"Speak for yourself." She whispered, tearing her eyes away from the baby. "That was terrible."

He gave her a half smile and crouched beside the chair she was sitting in and kissed her head. When Katie had calmed down enough, Jim helped Melinda redress her before putting her in her car seat and covering her with a blanket before leaving the examination room.

The baby fell asleep in her seat before they had even got back down to the car.

"See? She's probably forgotten about it already..." He joked as he snapped the car seat into place with a practiced precision.

"I'm sorry I'm just paranoid." She sighed as she got into the car herself.

Jim smiled as he got in the driver's side. He took her hand and kissed it.

"If you weren't paranoid, I'd be worried there was something wrong with you." He laughed before putting the keys in the ignition and heading for home. "She'll be fine. It's just routine."

"That was awful, she was crying and my heart broke." She wiped away another tear.

"Hey, hey... honey, every baby cries, but she needs the shots so she doesn't get sick or get Polio." He reassures her. "Just remember that this will all help in the long run."

"Yeah, not helping." She laughed and then kissed him.

"If you were cleared I'd pull over and calm you down," he laughed and then winked as he pulled onto their street.

"Just wait, only one more week baby." She said with a smile.

He chuckled and parked in their driveway, kissing her as Katie cried out.

"See, flashbacks to the needle's mark." She pushed him away and hopped out. "Oh mama's here baby."


	2. Useless Input: Ked

**A** **/N: Useless Input... enjoy ;) xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie and Ned returned to the hotel that they were staying in. She hadn't spoken on the way back and he could tell that she was tired. She inhaled as she leaned against the table and closed her eyes for a moment. Ned walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back.

She was five months pregnant, and he could tell her feet were swelling.

He'd massage them in the morning before they left for Pittsburgh.

"Katie, you need to lay down, you are exhausted." Ned insisted.

"I'm fine Ned," Katie said in a soft voice, but she knew she barely had the energy to do anything.

The floor swayed under her feet and she grasped the table, steadying herself.

"Come on," he picked her up with ease and carried her to the bed. "You'll thank me in the long run."

"Can you get me some water?" She asked, and she sounded so tired that he felt bad for walking all around the city, even if she had fun.

"Of course," he slipped his shoes and jacket off as he walked over to the bathroom and filled a plastic cup with cold water. He slipped into the bed with her after giving her a sip, she looked so timid. He pulled her closer and she snuggled into him, trembling slightly. "You cold?" He said as he ran a hand down her back and through her hair and felt her begin to calm at his words. "You don't feel cold."

"A bit," she whispered. "I had a good day." He felt their son's kick and smiled. "Asher," she muttered.

"What?" He asked, kissing her head.

"His name, it should be Asher." She whispered. "Our son."

"Honey, don't think about that right now." He laughed and caressed her stomach softly, feeling another kick. "Sleep, you need sleep."

"Remember that name for me please?" She asked, her voice barely even a whisper.

She felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. She felt safe here with him and knew that he would never leave her. She inhaled deeply as she snuggled deeper into his embrace and concentrated on his fingers which were combing gently through her hair. She liked the feeling and it was certainly putting her to sleep. Her eyes slipped closed and she swore it was only for a moment, though in all reality it had probably been fifteen, and they started again.

The same nightmare that she always had as she shook and trembled and started screaming in her sleep.

"Katie wake up! It's just a nightmare, you're right here, I'm right here you're safe. He's okay, Asher is okay." He said as she shot up gasping. It was like she was having a panic attack, he knew what that was like as he pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back gently. "Just breathe Katie, breathe for me. It's alright, you are alright. He's alright. Asher is kicking, feel that? He wants his mommy to know he's alright."

He could feel her breath begin to return to normal. He ran his fingers through her hair as it seemed to help calm her and he couldn't help but reflect upon how it smelled like cinnamon, she always smelled like cinnamon.

"You said his name…" She whispered tiredly as she rested her head against his shoulder and if his heart still beat it would have stopped at the brokenly tired tone she used. "Asher, he's okay?"

"Yes, he's okay." He held her tight, perfectly content to sit with her like this for as long as she needed. "And I'm not going anywhere."

He assured her as her small hand wrapped in his shirt. Eventually he felt her breathing slow and her fall asleep again, once he was sure that this sleep help no harbingers of nightmares he put her down in the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. He covered her up as he slipped out of the bed and walked over to his suitcase.

He quickly changed into something more comfortable and grabbed his cell phone. He needed to call Melinda, tell her about how she hadn't been sleeping.

Melinda answered on the second ring.

"What's up Ned?" Melinda's voice came clearly to him as he slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He told her that they needed to be quiet and she understood.

"She hasn't been sleeping," he said softly as he began to brush his teeth.

"From kicking or something ghostly?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know. She's having nightmares," he paused and rinsed his brush. "About Charlie, that it's going to happen again. She hasn't slept correctly in over a week. It's starting to take it's toll."

"Have you told her doctor?" She sighed.

"Yes, she just said to try and soothe her through it make sure she'd sleep after. She's asleep now, but I don't know for how long." He explained. "I'm worried."

"Hey, she's gonna be fine. This is going to take it's toll on her." Her voice was soft, warm and soothing. "She lost a child, you both did. But she's more empathetic than you. She feels a lot more."

He couldn't help but wonder why Katie hadn't said anything to her.

"Thanks Melinda," he smiled and rinsed his mouth with water. "I'll try to just keep calm."

"She could do without your somewhat useless input here." She explained softly. "Don't overwhelm her with questions when she wakes up, just be calm and soothe her. Remind her about your son, how he's fine and bring her hand there. Kiss her, love her."

He stepped into the room again and looked over at her in the bed where she shifted uneasily, but she still seemed clear of nightmares.

For now.


	3. Point of No Return: Gremma

**A/N:** **Point Of No Return... wonder what could happen here :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Emma cautiously walked along the stone steps to Solomon's house, her ankles being tickled by the tendrils of weeds that had broken through the cobbles. The dark stone walls bathed in a stream of silver light that spilled through the clouded sky. From one window shone a glorious golden light, like a lighthouse's amber beacon of danger.

She raised her gloved hand, through her frosted breath, and the oak door lurched open. Her ears resonated with the quiet squeal of the hinges as the entrance hall of his house became visible. She peered through the darkness, but she found no one within it, making her stomach knot as wave of uncertainty crashed over her.

She raised an unsteady leg and stepped into the home, partially closing the door but her hand wouldn't let her push it hard against the latch.

Emma pulled out her flashlight as she inched inside and her phone came to life, scaring her more than the energy this house was giving off.

"Mom, I'm busy." She said softly. "I'm at the Solomon's house, the ghost disappeared in here."

"Emma get out of there. If the owner catches you, you'll be arrested." Melinda said softly.

"I've got this under control. The Old Solomon is out of town anyway," she answered. "I have pepper spray on my key chain just in case I need it with living people."

"Emma don't be stupid, someone could still call the cops because you're on private property." Melinda explained. "Even I wasn't that stupid."

She could hear her father rebut her with a laugh and smiled.

"Yes, you were." Jim chuckled. "Remember that time you went to the tunnels and got trapped there?"

"Don't remind me," Melinda sighed. "I just don't want her getting into serious trouble."

"I think Emma's got this under control." Jim replied.

"Thank you. See why can't you be like dad?" She said walking into the living room. "He's worried, but supportive."

"I'm supportive of you embracing your gift, I always will be. What I'm not okay with you breaking into someone's home." Melinda explained. "I only did that if it was absolutely needed and they were abandoned or not owned."

"Except that one time when there was that little girl attached to the pool of Delia's clients." Jim reminded her.

"Jim stop revealing all my secrets!" Melinda slapped him and they both laughed, but Emma didn't have the energy to.

"Well this ghost is very draining," she sighed.

"I have a name!" The ghost appeared before her and sent the chandelier crashing down from the floor just inches from her feet.

"Emma! What was-" Her parents both called.

"Gotta go," she said and stuffed her phone in her purse. "I can help you! Just stop disappearing on me."

She needed to cross this ghost over, fast.

Emma walked into living room and came face to face with a person and screamed, quickly grabbing the little can of pepper spray on her key chain and aiming it at his face before taking a step back.

Holy shit, he was real.

"What the hell?" The man screamed and clutched his eyes. "Why did you spray me? You're the one breaking and entering!"

"I'm so sorry!" She stuffed her keys in her purse and kneeled down to see him. "I didn't think anyone was here."

"Then who were you talking to?" He winced and stood up. "And who even has pepper spray on them anymore?"

"Phone, I was on the phone." She said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was here and my dad's overprotective... he gave me the clip on thing when I turned 13."

"Why are you even in here? Trying to scare yourself with the Solomon ghosts?" He laughed and walked over to the kitchen, bending down to rinse his eyes.

"Ghosts?" She said looking around for more. "As in plural?"

"Yeah, don't you know the story behind my family?" A teenage boy with his neck slit appeared.

She hadn't seen him before.

"I've never heard the story," she muttered. "Will you tell me?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Emma," she said turning around as she heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just call the cops?" He muttered and glanced over her.

_She was too small to do any actual harm. He could tell her the story and then call the cops. Sh_ _e'd pepper sprayed him, but she had this aura that... ugh it turned him on. She was this hot crazy person and he was bored, so so bored with his life. Plus her ass looked too good in those jeans she was wearing, and she's looking at him again. Fuck._

"Because you were staring at my ass two seconds ago?" She laughed and walked into the living room. He followed her, because why not? "What's your name?" She asked, her blonde hair whipping around as she faced him again with her bright eyes and smile.

"Griffin," he muttered. "Sit down. It's a long story."

"Griffin Solomon?" She questioned.

"No, I'm just house sitting. Fast cash while I go to school to be a teacher." He explained.

"Well the least you could do is cut the grass, it looks terrible out there." She muttered.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" He cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"Yes, go on." She said softly.

He sat down next to her with a sigh. "It was 1937 when the Solomon's moved here. They were happy, and Grandview was supposed to give them a better life. The father, Keith, worked on the railroad and he loved his family very dearly. His wife, Lillian, on the other hand did not, she only loved their youngest son William who was three years old at the time they arrived in Grandview. Little did anyone but Lillian know, he was the bastard child, conceived during an affair with Keith's brother, John, the brother she'd loved her entire life since he saved her from drowning many years before."

"Wrong, Johnny saved me from a fire." The mother appeared and looked at Emma who looked up at her. "Most stories get the little things wrong."

She smiled and looked at her, before looking back at Griffin.

"But when Keith caught Lillian in bed with his brother two years later, he killed him. He strangled him without thinking and buried him in the backyard." He explained.

"He buried me under the willow tree in the back," John appeared and itched his neck, the red marks very apparent. "They never moved me. Lazy policemen."

"You deserved it," Keith appeared and glared at his brother. "Anyone who sleeps with his brother's wife deserves all the pain in the world."

"You're giving me a headache," she muttered and gripped her head.

"I'm what?" He asked.

"Nothing," she whispered as the ghosts appeared along with the headache. "Continue with your story."

"Anyways after Keith killed his brother, Lillian revealed her secret about William." He explained. "That night he went and smothered the youngest son, knowing that would hurt Lillian more than anything."

The little boy appeared and waved, no older than five years old.

He was the ghost that lead her here. He'd been in front of her car when she was driving home from Katie's house, babysitting her nieces because her nephew was busy with friends and Katie and Ned needed a date night.

"Hi," the boy whispered and smiled.

She waved back subtly and looked back at Griffin.

"Lillian was heartbroken. William and John were the only ones she ever loved. Her daughter was a disappointment by sneaking off with their maid's son and loosing her virginity to him, and her eldest son resembled his father in every single way. So she did what she thought was the only thing she could, she killed her husband and then herself." He explained. "The family was in shreds, their reputation in ruins and their daughter couldn't handle it. She went crazy and hung herself, and the eldest son was the only one remaining. He fled to California and married, had kids who got the house when he died. People say this place is haunted by the whole family, but who knows."

The daughter appeared and loosed the rope from her neck with a sigh.

The whole family was before her, all she felt was anger and sorrow and she grunted and touched her chest.

"You okay?" He bent before her and rubbed her back. "I know it's a sad story..."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gasped and looked up at all of them. "Are you gonna call the cops?"

"Should I?" He asked.

"We don't want to cross over," the mother scoffed and they all disappeared.

The sound of glass shattering got her to her feet and she could feel evilness oozing out of every crack and crevice of the decaying walls of the house.

"I have to call the cops unless you leave," he said softly.

Quickly, she ran toward the crumbling stairs, flashing her flashlight to guide her. At first she was worried they may give way whilst she was still climbing up them. She could feel the presence of the ghosts surrounding her and a cold tingle ran down my spine as the threadbare curtains she could just about see in the corner of her eye rustled softly.

She was absolutely petrified although she reassured herself that if she gave them something to latch onto like fear it could only make the situation worse.

As she arrived upstairs she saw many cobwebs like someone hadn't been up here in decades.

"Emma!" He called from downstairs and marched after her.

"Shh! Be quiet!" She called and heard a woman scream from across the hall. "I can help you!"

At this point she didn't care if Griffin heard her. She needed to cross them over.

It was all or nothing right now.

She looked around the tattered room and sighed, turning to find Griffin standing in the doorway.

"You have to stop coming up behind me like that," she hissed and went to push him out of her way.

"You shouldn't break into people's home," he muttered and blocked her exit. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't tell you," she replied and looked up at him. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"What makes you think I wouldn't believe you? I haven't called the cops have I?" He answered. Shifting sideways, he looked at her, his eyes glistening in the darkness. "Go, if you want too."

He was tall, almost a foot over her and every muscle on his torso bulged from his sleep shirt.

Had he been sleeping? It wasn't later then ten when she got here, and he didn't have bedhead. He did have glasses on, maybe he'd been reading, and his hair was shorter than most in the winter. He was a living work or art, his light skin so tempting to touch; every move giving away his strength. His eyes were locked onto hers and his lips were like petals brushing together in the autumn wind.

"After you," she said softly.

His lips curled up into a smile and she knew what was coming and glanced away.

She wasn't the one who'd had boyfriends, that was Mackenzie. She hadn't even been kissed, and she knew that was awful. What nineteen year old hadn't been kissed

His hand reached under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. They were too close. Suddenly she saw him, his eyes revealing more than his words could express. Her lips part and their breaths mingled.

And he drew her in, pressing her against the weathered door.

There was no point in turning back now.


	4. Your Service: Achele

 

**A/N: Michele and Aaron, a couple I don't write anything for and that's going to change for the better :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Michele shivered violently in the humid room. Now that her stomach had stopped lurching she merely felt bruised inside.

She'd been sick before, every one has at least once in their life, but this was just different. She felt like she was dying and she didn't have the money or the insurance to go to the doctor.

Aaron was at little league practice, and she didn't have the heart to bother him. He just loved teaching little kids how to pitch and hit a baseball. But maybe she'd call him when it got closer to four because that's when practice was over.

She curled up on the couch and channel hopped looking for anything but the food channel.

Waves of heat coursed through her blood, a cold sweat glistened in her ghostly features. Her eyes sunken and skin sallow, everything ached, everything sagged. The glass of water stared at her from the coffee table, she took a sip and plopped back onto her pillow.

* * *

It was a warm day, a sunny day, a perfect day to teach some kids how to throw a baseball.

"Aaron, how are you doing today?" Scott clapped his back with a smile. "Ready to teach some kids how to throw a ball?"

"Great," he smiled and grabbed his baseball bag from his trunk before meeting Scott's pace. "Meech woke me up with this amazing blowjob."

"Do you and Meech ever not have sex?" Scott chuckled as they made into the pit, still minutes before the kids arrive. "You take the older kids today."

"You're just jealous," he clears his throat and opens the black bag to bring out some baseballs. "Why? So you can try and score a hot single mom?"

"Maybe," Scott grabs the helmet and smaller baseball bat. "Like you care about what kind of tail I have these days."

He just shook his head and went back to setting up a lesson he could teach the older kids. Maybe they could scrimmage? Or he could teach them how to catch a flyer...

His phone buzzed and he fished it out quickly while searching for his old Grandview High baseball cap.

_Michele has been upchucking for two hours now. I think you should stop over soon and take care of her. I have_ _to work soon, but she's too sick to be left alone. Think you could cover?_

It was Simone, Michele's roommate. Why wouldn't Michele had told him she was sick.

_I'll be there in ten minutes._

He grabbed his keys and left the bag, Scott could give it to him another time. Probably even drop it off in his room at the Tau Delta Phi house. Not that he'd be there tonight.

If his dad had taught him anything, it was that you take care of the people you love.

"Aaron, where are you going?" Scott called out as he greeted a few moms with a smile.

"Michele," he didn't say anything else as he jumped in his car and sped off.

Why hasn't Michele called him?

_Thanks Aaron. I'd come equipped with a few things to cheer her up and make her feel better._

He pulled into his parent's driveway and left the car running as he ran toward the house.

_What are her symptoms?_

_Fatigue, vomiting, fever, and sensitivity._

He walked into the house and could hear Lana reading to Emma in the living room and he dashed into the kitchen when he saw his mom. She always knew what do with nausea, after five pregnancies and a lot of nausea that he could remember.

"Jim, what are you doing home? You said you had a meeting that would probably run late with the execs." Melinda said checking something in a crock pot, she looked up at him and smiled. "Oh Aaron. I thought you were your dad at first." Melinda laughed. "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at little league?"

"It's fine mom, only happens when you're busy." He laughed. "But I'm here about Michele. She's sick, really sick and you always gave us this soup. I wanted to get the recipe. I just want to make sure she can eat something since her roommate said she hasn't been able to keep anything down."

"Oh! Umm.. let me write it down." She grabbed a pad of paper out of the junk drawer and pen. "It's simple really. No noodles, chicken broth and vegetables. Your dad threw carrots and mushrooms in the last time I had it. But celery and onions also help, so your dad says but I don't like them in soup."

"Okay, thank you mom." he took the paper from her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Any other tricks up your sleeve?"

"Massages always help, and you're good with your hands. It's like your major," she said softly. "Uh another thing your dad always did when I was in the morning sickness hole was he'd draw a cold bath to bring my fever down, usually he'd join me but you don't want that picture."

"Uh yeah," he laughed. "That's a good idea. Thanks mom."

"Anytime honey," she smiled and hugged him closely. "Now go make the girl fall even more in love with you, because a man who can take care of a woman when she's sick is priceless baby."

"Good thing I pay attention to dad," he smiled and kissed her head again before going to the door. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said softly and turned back tot he crock pot. "Let me know how the broth turns out!"

He raced to the car and looked the recipe.

He had to stop at the store, he knew just what he needed to get.

* * *

He felt like his heart rate didn't even begin to drop until he walked into the apartment and Michele was there, under a pile of fuzzy blankets on the couch.

He dropped the bags from the store and jogged forward.

"Hey," Aaron said, kneeling before her. "You feeling okay?"

She sighed, leaning into his hand on her forehead. "I don't know," she said. "I felt kind of queasy. I don't want to ruin your plans, you go on to little league."

"I'd never do that," he said, climbing onto the couch with her. "Do you want soup? I got my moms recipe."

"I don't need soup," she said, and then bit her lip; an adorable image that made Aaron want to pull said lip into his mouth. "But it might be nice."

"Just let me take care of you," Aaron said; she was so stubbornly self reliant sometimes, just like his mother and sisters. "Just let me do that."

She leaned on his shoulder. "I changed my mind," she said sleepily. "It'll make you get off the couch."

He put his arms around her, the blankets slipping; he noticed her loose, thin long sleeved cardigan that fully proved a vague hypothesis that she wasn't wearing a bra. And that somehow, some way...he would swear that her breasts were bigger than this morning.

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm sick?" He asked, one hand slipping to take hers.

"Yeah?" She wondered.

"My mom would _always_ just climb in bed and hold any of us when we were sick for a while," he said. "We can just cuddle."

"That would feel so good," she breathed, as he lowered their bodies to the couch, holding his girlfriend in tight to his body.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and the radiating heat felt like bun right out of the oven.

Bun in the oven.

"What do you think brought this on? Your periods are never this severe," he whispered, knowing that around this time of the month she'd usually be more on the grumpy side, always talking about how he had the best advantage not having to bleed for days like she did. "Maybe it was that seafood we had last night?"

"No," she whispered. "I don't think so."

He thought of every possibility and then it just came to him.

"What if you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Maybe," she whispered. "I'm too tired to think."

"I'm gonna go make your soup," he pressed a kiss to her cheek before slipping from the couch and into the kitchen. "But I'm on your service until you're better."

He'd grabbed the bags again and was going to make her feel better.

It was just a bug. She couldn't be pregnant. Well she could, God there were more encounters then he could count on both hands in the past two months.

Everything was adding up. The fever and the sickness like his mother got every time before the announcement would come, even her breasts were full and sensitive and he hated that he knew that his mother had that happen.

It was with Mackenzie, when he'd overheard her talking to his father...

* * *

_It was late, past his bedtime when six year old Aaron slipped from his bed._

_He'd had a bad dream, most likely channeled from the ghost his mother and sister were battling this week. She was teaching her the ropes, how to deal with visions and the little things revolving a haunting._

_He needed his mom, a snuggle, and to feel his little sister kick. they found out about the gender that evening during dinner and brainstormed names._

_He raised his little hand to knock, because even at six year old Aaron knew that anything could be happening behind this door. He needed to check and make sure._

_"Jim, I'm an overheating mess." His mother sobbed. "I just want to be done. I want this baby out and to just be done."_

_"Honey, it'll be okay. Today's just a bad day.." His father soothed. "Baby, just calm down."_

_"I'm so sensitive, God, feel me." She muttered. "And don't tell me to calm down, you know I'm all over the place."_

_"Feel what?" He asked._

_"My breasts are so swollen and red and I've never felt more disgusted at myself." She sighed._

_"You're beautiful, and pregnant." He heard what he assumed to be his mother's top whip against the wall._

_"They look like big red monsters Jim." She sobbed._

_"Beautiful," he whispered and the bed creaked._

_He heard the kisses and she laughed._

_"Jim," she moaned and that was his cue._

_He'd go see Katie for his snuggle tonight._

* * *

He smiled at the memory, and not because of his parents but be he knew, he just knew that she was pregnant.

And it would only make his life better.


	5. Entitled Money: Mascott

**A/N: Mackenzie and Scott land here we come :D Just so there is no confusion as to how older everyone is in this.**

**Mackenzie - 32**  
Scott - 37  
Freya - 9  
Therese - 8

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Mackenzie moved her stethoscope over the child's back.

There were pronounced crackles in the right and left lower lungs, his oxygen stats were barely keeping above ninety percent and his skin was grayed. He was awake but there was a listless to him and his chest heaved more quickly than it should to bring in air.

Pneumonia most likely

The wall chart showed a bed on the pediatrics floor was newly vacant, there would be no waiting for this kid. He'd been seen almost immediately and that made her job a little easier.

"Alright buddy, you can relax now." She said walking over to the computer.

She typed in her possible diagnosis and a few other things she'd noticed during her exam.

What she needed to do was put him on oxygen and bring his coloring back, that was her first move.

She locked the computer and walked over to the mother.

"Mrs. Kinley? Your son is going to be admitted for observation tonight." She explained. "He has some restriction in his breathing, so I'm going to put him on some oxygen while his room is readied." She turned tot he little boy and brought the oxygen mask. "Alright buddy, this is going to feel a little weird, but most kids call it dragon's breath. Want to see why?"

The boy smiled and nodded, not having enough energy to say anything just yet.

"Alright, breathe in." She clicked the machine on and settled the mask over his nose and mouth. "Now look at the mask fogging up. You look like a dragon!"

"Cool!" He wheezed and she smiled.

"An orderly will be in shortly to help into a gown and show you to his room on the fourth floor. I promise the wait won't be long." She explained to the mother. "I'll see to it."

"Thank you," the woman smiled as she pulled her son into her arms. "Thank you for treating him so nicely."

"He's a sweet boy," she smiled and waved to the little guy. "Have a nice night."

She slipped from the room and quickly made her way over to the nurse's station, paging an orderly to exam room three before sitting back in the chair with a sigh.

She needed a foot rub, bad. Her feet ached from twelve hours of work and she knew she had to pick up Freya and Therese from her mom's before going home to make dinner for herself and Scott, who wouldn't be home until late because of the case he was working with Ned.

Not that it mattered, she could still jump his bones when he got home. She'd been thinking about that all day.

It was only 5:30.

She still had a half an hour left of her shift. Unless she could get the newbie to cover her, no, she wasn't going to be that superior.

But maybe she'd call her mom to see how her girls were doing, she had a moment of peace, for now.

The phone ringed as she press it to her phone and stood up.

"Same as it Never Was... How can I help you?" Freya giggled and the next response was quieter. "Like that grandma?"

"Hi honey," she beamed, hands in her scrubs. "Is grandma working you hard?"

"Mommy! Therese, mommy is on the phone." Freya called and she pressed on the elevator button. "Mommy grandma let me sweep, I showed her how good I've gotten."

"That's good sweetheart, can I talk to your sister?"

"Sure," Freya passed the phone as she entered the empty elevator.

"Hi mommy," Therese said softly, a lot quieter then her older sister.

Therese had come to them two years ago after Scott and Mackenzie decided they wanted to foster.

Scott himself was a foster child and never got treated the way he deserved to be, so he wanted to make sure at least a few kids could have a good foster family and Mackenzie was more than happy to expand their family and give a good home to children.

She was the cutest kid, overlooked by most because of her past and the fact that she had a learning disability. She also had the cutest little lisp and that's what Mackenzie first fell in love with about her.

And after a year, they adopted her and made sure she'd never feel abandoned again.

"Hi sweetheart. Are you having fun?" She smiled as the elevator moved down.

"I am! Grandma helped me with my math homework, I had fractions." Her lisp came through and she couldn't help but smile. "I also washed the windows. Are you almost done with work?"

"Almost sweetheart," she said as the doors opened and her sister stepped in. "I'll be there soon. Tell grandma that for me?"

"Love you mommy," Therese giggled and the phone call ended.

"How's your on site training going?" She asked her little sister as she relaxed on her shoulder.

"Good, I'm excited for this year to be over so I can start my internship." Lana gleamed. "How's your day?"

"Lots of sick kids, makes me happy I already got my family's flu shots done." She said softly. "Have you seen Colleen around? I need to talk to her."

"No," Lana yawned. "But this is my floor."

She stepped off on the second floor and the doors closed again. She quickly got to the bottom floor and stepped out, nearly hitting an intern on his cell phone.

"Watch where you're going," the intern scoffed. "Stupid nurse."

"Don't make me put you on scutt work, I may be a nurse but I've been here long then you have been in college." She answered and took his cell phone from his hands. "Who's your resident?"

"Phelps," he muttered.

"And you are?" She didn't trust him to actually give him his true name and looked at his name tag.

"Zac Nichols," he laughed and walked away.

"Run along," she said walking toward the nurse's station. "Put Henry Fritz on scutt for me? He's a prick."

She gave Phelps the intern phone and Phelps laughed.

"I will, just because I like your style O'Neill." Phelps said looking up from his chart. "Did you give the exam to the Kinley kid?"

"I did, is it your case?" She asked clocking out and walking toward the nurse's locker room.

"Yeah, the mother requested you to be his nurse. Is that alright?" Phelps asked.

"Of course, just let her know I'm off like now." She said looking at her watch.

6:01

"Alright, just make sure to check up on him in the morning. He's staying for a few days until he's noncontagious." Phelps explained.

"Will do," she laughed. "Have a good night."

"You too," Phelps smiled as she disappeared behind the grey door and went to her locker.

Mackenzie opened her locker, pulling off her yellow scrubs and removing everything from the pockets. Placing her special stethoscope her father had gotten her when she got accepted to Mercy General, a pen, her cellphone and wallet on her shelf before unclasping her nursing ID and tucked that into her purse with her phone and wallet. She shoved her scrubs into a plastic so she could wash them at home, making sure she had another on the shelf.

She still had enough for two more days and reached for her jeans, wiggling into them easily as an older nurse entered.

"I wish I had your hips, girl." The woman chuckled. "How are those girls of yours doing at home?"

"They're great. Therese just had a birthday and Freya is really into her gymnastics." She explained. "How's your husband doing? I heard he's in remission!"

"He is doing great," the woman exclaimed. "We're taking a trip to Europe next month once I retire."

"That sounds beautiful," she said as she pulled on her long sleeve. "It's a little chilly tonight. Don't forget to wear your scarf."

"I won't," the woman laughed. "Have a good night honey."

"I will," she smiled and pulled on her coat, grabbing her bags and closing her locker, spinning the dial. "You have a great night."

She made her way through the halls and toward the door, carefully walking outside to make sure not to slide on the ice.

She noticed a man leaning against her car and walked with a little more purpose, not noticing the ice under her feet and slipping. the man luckily was quick and was able to grab her before he fell.

"You're quick with your hands," she gasped. "Thank you."

"Paging Mackenzie O'Neill to kiss her husband," Scott beamed as he helped to his feet.

"Oh my god, Scott?" She laughed. "It's too dark and I didn't see your face. I thought you had to work late?"

"I may have fibbed just a little," he chuckled and pushed her scarf down just enough to kiss her.

"Mmmm..." She moaned against him as he slid her against the car, kissing her with just a bit more passion. "The girls, we have to get the girls."

"No we don't," he chuckled and moved to her neck, marking her three times before meeting her face. "Your parents are taking them overnight. I brought them clothes and they are excited."

"We have a night to ourselves?" She gasped, kissing him again.

"We have a totally free night," he chuckled. "Come on. I walked here from the house, I'm cold."

"Honey that's almost two miles," she touched his face and kissed him, before giving him her scarf. "You're gonna be so sick tomorrow."

"I'll be fine," he sighed. "Let's go home. I'd rather not freeze my balls off anymore."

She laughed and they hopped into her car, quickly turning the heat on and looking at each other.

He looked incredibly cold, his cheeks and nose were red as an apple and his lips were the lightest shade of blue.

She couldn't believe he'd waited out here for her, that he'd surprised her with a night off from the kids, not that they needed the kids gone to make love, but it was always nice to have a totally worry free night. not worries about if they'll get up asking for another bedtime story of a glass of water, just time together.

"You look so cute with a red nose," she laughed and moved on top of him, pressing his seat back. "I missed you, all these night shifts make the bed very lonely without you."

"Well good thing I closed the case, so I'll be home a lot more." He whispered and kissed her.

"You closed the case?" She gasped.

"I did," he smiled. "Ned and I did. It was a team effort, but we collared the guy this afternoon and LeTrai gave me the tonight and tomorrow off, along with Ned."

"Well Katie is gonna be happy," she smiled. "I'm so proud of you.

"What about you? Are you happy?" He asked.

"Always and forever happy that you're saving the day out there and keeping the streets safe." She whispered.

"Now let's get home and celebrate." He chuckled, kissing her again.

"Who says we have to go home to celebrate?" She turned the car's internal lights off and slipped her coat to the driver's seat. "I think it's time you finally got that winter bonus. The logistics of this are going to be a bit puzzling." She looked around as he settled her astride his lap. Scott worked on the snap of her jeans with one hand and tugged up her long sleeve with the other. "It would also seem that I'm not wearing the appropriate attire for this activity."

He'd discarded her top and bra and was so busy fondling her breasts that her words were kind of a buzz.

"What?" He laughed.

"I'm not wearing sexy panties, and a skirt would likely make this much easier for you," she noted, shifting to help him as he worked a hand between her thighs. "I should make note of…ohhh."

Scott slipped beneath the edge of her panties and burrowed a long finger inside her warmth. She moaned softly and squirmed and stopped analyzing. He smiled against her lips.

"I missed you," he gasped, working another finger inside her slowly, kissing her rosy nipple.

She threw her arms around him and brought his lips to her, kissing him avidly.

"Oh yes." She gasped. "Scott yes... oh, yes."

He stroked her lazily, feeling her creamy wetness. His free hand he anchored in her hair as her mouth kissed him with increasing demand. Whimpers and groans echoed in the car and their make out session escalated quickly. Scott laughed hoarsely when her eager hands roamed under his coat in a near frenzy.

"You in a hurry, Mack?" He gasped.

"I want you, Scotty." She rubbed the bulge of his jeans and fumbled with the zipper. "I want to feel you inside me. It's been too long, never, ever, take this feeling away from me for that long again."

With a groan of surrender, he helped her out. It wasn't the most comfortable way to have sex, but that hardly mattered when he stretched out on the seat and pulled her over him. She tugged off his shirt and laughed breathlessly as they maneuvered in the confined space.

He looked up at her and his throat went tight. Her eyes glowed, her smile was full of fun.

She was enjoying herself, he realized and the fact that he was the only man to ever give her this made him nearly dizzy.

"Mackenzie," he whispered and she circled her fingers around him and sank into him. "Oh, baby, you're amazing."

She rained delirious kisses over his face and he cupped her bottom and surged up. In the seat of her car, he rocked her world and she completed his.


	6. Instant Attraction: Lana

**A/N: Time to** **show the side of Lana I've always wanted to dabble with because there's always one person in the family who isn't completely straight, right?** **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

It was just another rehearsal, another day closer to opening night.

Lana was cast as Maureen Johnson in RENT.

She read over her script, he overall description of the character as the director rambled on and on about lights and how important they were to the show.

_Maureen's character was very flirtatious and was considered a lesbian, despite her relationships with men. However, an old friend told her it was wrong to call herself a lesbian because of her attraction to men, and that is where the idea of her being a bisexual started._

Blah.

Blah.

Blah.

She wanted to go home, today was just supposed to be a meeting to discuss schedules and she'd been here for over an hour already.

She had a paper due by midnight thanks to her sister for assigning it last minute, Katie was distracted and had forgot about the paper she'd meant to assign last week.

"Go mingle with your cast mates! Don't be late tomorrow, we're going to go through the script." The director yelled from the stage before walking off.

Most people left, but Lana finished reading over her script before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Lana!" A girl shouted and she turned around to see her running toward her.

Brandie.

Her blonde hair was poker-straight and pulled back into a low pony-tail.

She was beautiful, and her hair was thick like her sister Mackenzie's.

The girl stood in front of her with a hip jutted to one side, her right arm draped across her slender body, clasping the elbow opposite. She wore a faded Prince t-shirt that was two sizes too big. It hung so low that her shorts only just peeked below the dirty hem, a fringe of denim cut-offs. Her ocean eyes sparkled as she looked at her with a smile.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"Brandie asked.

"Umm... what party?" She shrugged. "I have a paper due in Lit at midnight that I need to write."

"The cast is getting together to hang out and get to know each other," Brandie explained.

"Oh! I didn't know about that," she answered.

"Yeah. It's gonna be at Amber's house." Brandie gushed. "There's gonna be snacks and soda. It should be a lot of fun."

"I should really write that paper," she muttered. "Maybe next time."

"Well we should grab a bite for sure. I'm Maureen's girlfriend," Brandie giggled. "This should be fun."

"That's right," she sighed happily as Brandie smiled at her, reaching out to touch her hair.

"I love you hair, it's natural right?" Brandie caressed her raven colored heels.

"Yeah... natural." She breathed, taking in the scent of her.

She smelt like apple pie, a fresh apple pie and it was... intoxicating.

Brandie was so beautiful and she smelt amazing.

"Well why don't we just write that paper together?" Brandie smiled.

"Hmm?" She muttered.

"Your paper, why don't we write it together?" Brandie asked with a smile. "Parties aren't really my scene anyway. I'd rather get to know you."

"Okay, umm just let me text my mom." She grabbed her phone from her jeans back pocket. "She said okay. I'll just give you a ride home after."

Her heart swelled as Brandie hugged her and went to grab her bag.

She'd never felt this way about a girl before.

What was this feeling? Was it real or was it just a fleeting thing...

* * *

They sat on her bed laughing with a bag of chips.

"You're really pretty," Brandie said touching her face. "I'm so happy that I got cast as the girlfriend of a pretty girl. We'll be super close at the end of this."

"Thank you," she blushed. "No one really tells me that besides my family."

"You look like your mom, but you also have your dad in you from what I can tell. Like your eyes and your hair color." Brandie explained. "And your jaw, you have his jaw."

"We all do, it's a strong trait." She laughed. "You're gorgeous. With this hair, it's so thick and straight. I envy straight hair, mine's a monster to tame."

"I love your curls," Brandie touched her hair softly. "I wish I could curl my hair like this."

She couldn't believe Brandie thought she was even remotely beautiful, because she really wasn't.

She wasn't Katie who looked like their mom in every way possible, or Mackenzie who had the stunning eyes and body. She was average in just about every aspect, at least in her eyes.

"We could practice," Brandie laughed.

"Practice what?" Lana asked, popping a potato chip in her mouth.

"Kissing," Brandie suggested, reading the nervousness on Lana's face. "Have you ever kissed another girl before?"

Of course she had. She had often kissed her sister's in the mornings. But this was different, this wasn't about the friendly, affectionate kisses or sisterly pecks on the head.

"Not really," she admitted. "Have you?"

Brandie smiled and scooted closer to her.

"I have, but only in theater workshops." Brandie laughed. "It's a lot like kissing a guy only…better."

"Better?" She asked.

"Different, I suppose. But definitely better," Brandie confirmed. "Softer, more gentle, but more knowing. Men and women like to be kissed differently so they tend to kiss differently." Brandie ran her thumb over Lana's lips in a sensually slow manner. "Close your eyes if you're unsure."

Lana nodded and with one look over her shoulder to her door, she closed her eyes. She waited anxiously for Brandie to crash their lips together, to feel the pressure she had gotten used to with other stage kisses she'd had with guys.

Instead, there was a feather-light touch, almost as if their lips weren't really touching. Light pressure intensified slowly and she could feel the difference immediately. Brandie kissed her with intensity, sure, but not like any guy had. When her tongue slipped out, it didn't instantly attempt to invade her mouth, but instead licked around her lips in conjunction with her kisses.

Brandie was right. It was different.

And she liked it, more than any of the other kisses she'd ever had.

Brandie let out a small breath of air as they pulled away. She cracked her eyes open to find the blonde watching her.

"Wow," she smiled.

"Not bad?" Brandie smirked.

"Not…not bad at all." She felt her hand on her back, her fingers pressing into her shirt. "Can we do that again?"

She and Brandie took their time kissing, learning, exploring. She found that while it was indeed good and different, at some point, she missed the familiar feel of a guy, but not too much.

"Girls?" Melinda asked, knocking on her door. "Jim made hot cocoa, I thought you'd like some since it's a bit chilly in the house tonight." The door swung open and Melinda watched the pair kiss for a second before knocking again. "Oh? Sorry. I'll just leave the mugs on your desk."

The girl's separated and Lana bolted up to follow her mom out of the room, smiling back at Brandie for a second.

"Mom, we were just practicing... for the play." She said suddenly, her mom turned around to face her.

"Were you?" Melinda laughed. "Looked a little more personal then just a stage kiss."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Just what we'll have to do in the play."

"Baby, I won't love you any less if you weren't just practicing for the play." Melinda smiled, touching her daughter's cheek. "You know that right?"

"You won't?" She bit her lip and fixed her hair.

"Never," Melinda pinched her cheek. "Your daddy won't either."

"Well maybe I liked it... I don't know. I'm confused." She pouted and then smiled. "I don't know what I like anymore."

"About what?" Melinda asked. "If you like boys or girls? You can like both baby."

"I can?" She asked.

"Yes," Melinda laughed. "It's a confusing thing when you're younger. Bisexuality is a touchy subject, but you can talk to me about anything. You know that..."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime," Melinda hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Go practice some more, just tell me about it or shut the door so I don't ruin anything good."

"Ugh mom," she groaned and turned around, walking back into her room and locking her door.

She and Brandie weren't going to be anything, she knew that.

But she could bask in the time she had to practice couldn't she?


	7. Anxious Shudder: Ked

**A/N: This finally happened :D Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned shivered as they excited the restaurant, a few cabs waiting, hoping for a customer to slide in.

"Custom cab has the cheapest rates," Katie concluded, pulling him toward the red vehicle.

He opened the door for her and let Katie slip into the backseat first. He slid in next to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Holy fuck I forgot how cold it can get up here in February," he rubbed his gloved hands together and smiled softly at her.

"You look so cute with red cheeks," Katie replied and giggled. "Umm... drive to Baxter Avenue, the Medici Complex please."

"That's a nice place for a college kid," the taxi driver said, pulling out. "You just move here?"

"I moved here last August," she replied. "I'm from a smaller town a few hours away. We both are."

"Awesome. Some times it's good to get away," the driver smiled. "We should be there soon, it's not too clogged up yet."

She nodded and leaned into Ned's warm embrace. Body heat from another always helped.

Tonight was chilly, expected to drop into the negatives which meant that they'd need to get out the spare heater again.

She glanced at her phone again, checking the time and having to wipe the mist off to read it properly.

"What happened to your phone?" Ned asked, noticing the cracks along its edges.

"I tripped," she replied quickly. "It's not a big deal."

"I know a guy who could fix it for cheap," he smiled.

"Really? That'd be great," she smiled.

"I'll give him a call when we get back to your place," he nodded, kissing her cheek again. "Could turn the heat up a little?"

"Sure thing," the driver said, reaching for the nobs.

"You know, it's been too long since we've had a date night," Katie sighed. "I miss having you here with me."

"I miss you too," he smiled. "Just think... you only have a few more months until you're out for the summer."

"The distance still sucks," she shuddered anxiously. "What if one day you get tired of driving three and half hours to see me?"

"I never will," he said, touching her face. "As long as my end result is seeing this beautiful face then I would drive twelve hours to see you each weekend."

"Promise?" She asked as they pulled up in front of the complex.

"Always," he sealed her promise with a kiss. He reached for his wallet in his back pocket and tossed the drive a twenty, helping her out safely and almost slipping from the ice as he drove off. "I've got you. Let's get inside."

"I need to check my mail," she yawned as they stepped on the sidewalk and climbed the steps. "Oh gross... Toby's there. Maybe another time."

"Get your mail Katie," he laughed. "What's he gonna do? Stare at us to death?"

"Maybe," she giggled as she pushed open the door and stepped inside, walking over to her mail slot and unlocking it.

"Katie," Toby muttered. She glanced at him as she grabbed her mail and flipped through it, closing her slot and locking it. "Not even a hello?"

"Hi Toby," she muttered as she walked over to Ned, letting him slide his arm around her. "Now go back to your hole why don't you?"

They walked into the elevator and Toby slid in right after them.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked, trying to distract her from Toby's antics.

"Yeah," she blushed. "I really did. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he breathed.

Her perfume took over his sense and god, she smelt amazing. It was like a new pastry had just come out of the oven and he was waiting to devour it.

"You don't have to act like you cared about the date just because I'm here Ned," Toby chuckled. "We both know the only reason you came to see her is what happens after when you're in bed."

Anger swirled like a red tide within him, rising to choke him. His breath became harsh and shallow, his hands automatically curling into fists at his sides, itching to swing out and put a dent in Toby's face. He placed his hands on both sides of the wall beside her and rose his head to look at her. Her glance was warm and loving, a way to calm him down when she knew that she wanted to punch him just as badly as he did.

He reached his hand out to move a strand of hair that had fallen from her bun and tucked it behind her ear. He moved closer as he rested his other hand on her waist and moved the other carefully behind her neck. She closed the space by pressing her lips against his softly. He instantly kissed her back, feeling her part her lips a little to grant him access.

It was pure bliss to hear Toby curse under his breath.

She threw her hands in his hair, entangling his light strands in between her fingers as one of his hands moved from her neck to her cheek, pulling her closer.

They didn't want it to end, but alas they both knew eventually they'd get to the seventh floor.

All too soon, the bell dinged and they pulled away, smiling at each other before going to exit.

"Picture that when you fuck yourself tonight," Ned scoffed as they left together, hand in hand.

She couldn't control her laughter as she unlocked the door and let them in to the apartment, closing the door quickly behind them. They shed their coats and met each other with another laugh before turning to see Hannah and Brandon on the couch.

"What's so funny?" Hannah asked.

"Just Toby, what a freak." Katie laughed and reached for Ned's hand. "Come on... let's be extra loud tonight..."

"Now that is something I can definitely do," he met her halfway with a kiss and scooped her up into his arms. "Let's get this party started..."


	8. Phobia of Cars: Lana

**A/N: I love Lana so much, but I don't write her or Emma as much as I should :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda drove down the road and parked outside the high school, leaning into the seat as the kids filed out.

The bell had just rung and she wasn't expecting Lana for a good ten minutes, she usually came out from medical terminology a little later and would talk to a few people on her way out, but today was different. Lana had a spring in her step and not in a good way, she was on a mission to be clear of school for the weekend.

Lana hopped in the car quickly pushing her backpack into the backseat with a sigh.

"How was school?" Melinda asked, slowly putting the car into drive and pulling out of the high school's front driveway and onto the road.

"It was annoying," Lana sighed and buckled up.

"How so?" Melinda pressed lightly around her daughter's irritation.

"There's this girl... ugh never mind." She muttered and pr. "It doesn't matter."

Melinda's heart skipped a beat and she quickly put her blinker on and pulled off onto a side road and parked.

"Lana, I am your mother and I am here to listen to your problems not matter what and help you through them. Everything about you matters to me," Melinda brushed her daughter's bangs from her eyes and smiled. "You know that right?"

Lana's eyes sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit. Clouds of grey and blue threatened floods and fury while pupils dilated in passion, eyelashes catching the raindrops.

"I just blew it mom." She muttered. "This girl is just so gorgeous and I tripped and fell in front of her because I was staring at her."

"Oh honey," Melinda laughed and hugged her daughter. "You're just like your father, he almost tripped on our first date but he caught himself."

"That sounds like dad," she smiled. "How did he win you over? He talks about being such a different person back then."

"He swept me off my feet in the most nontraditional way," Melinda smiled as her phone rang. "Speak of the devil. Wanna drive?"

"Really? You're gonna let me drive?" She perked up instantly as her mother pressed her phone to her head.

"Hi honey," Melinda unbuckled herself and nodded as she hopped out. "Yes, I'll pick you up. What happened to your truck?"

Lana eagerly hopped out of her usual seat and slid into the driver's seat, buckling herself in.

"You're so short," she laughed as she adjusted the seat, moving it back a few inches.

"The brakes, again." Melinda muttered as she buckled up herself. "Yes. I'll call Marty and have him come take a look at it. Okay, yes, I'll see you soon." She smiled as her mother did in the same way. "I love you too." Melinda pressed on her screen and looked at her daughter. "I take serious offence to that height remark," Melinda replied and grabbed Lana's phone as it vibrated from the cup holder. "Ooh who's Macy? Is this the girl you were talking about?"

"Mom quit it," she answered and reached for her phone. "Maybe, we're study partners for medical terminology."

"Who is this girl?" Melinda asked scrolling through their messages. "You're driving. Come on, drive to the hospital."

"No one, we're just talking about the test next Tuesday and if we want to meet up and study this weekend." She muttered and looked over her shoulder as she carefully pulled out from the side of the road, turning the wheel to the left.

"Just talking like you and Lisa were last month?" Melinda asked. "I recalling walking in with her hand down your pants Lana Delia."

"MOM!" She whined and pulled out onto the main road, the car picking up speed.

"You're going too fast," Melinda muttered.

"You're not even looking at the speedometer," Lana answered and decreased the speed.

"I've been driving for how many years?" Melinda laughed.

"Yes ma'am." Lana sighed and took a sharp turn.

"Oh please turn better," Melinda sighed and grabbed the handle by the ceiling of the car.

"Sorry," Lana answered and drove slowly down the street, pausing at each uncontrolled intersection.

"Macy would like to know if coffee tomorrow at three in the square to go over terms would work tomorrow," Melinda said with a smile. "You should go. You could even invite her over for dinner."

"Mom, it's not like we're getting married." She groaned and turned into the hospital's parking lot.

Jim was leaning against a pillar and his face turned pale instantly once he saw who was driving.

He inched over and into the backseat, buckling up almost immediately.

"Why is she driving?" Jim gulped as he set his briefcase down by her backpack.

"You scared daddy?" She laughed and eased the car slowly back onto the main road.

"I thought it would be good practice," Melinda replied. "Why do you care? You used to take Katie driving for hours."

"Oh dear lord," he muttered and gripped the door. "Katie's different. She was a natural."

"All the kids have been, the only thing Lana needs to work on-" She braked suddenly and they all lurched forward. "Braking honey. She needs to work on braking better."

"We're gonna die," he gulped.

"James Clancy, do not be over dramatic. We aren't going to die, maybe get a little whiplash, but we aren't gonna die." Melinda laughed. "And you say Katie gets her dramatics from me..."

Lana drove forward and changed lanes, taking a sharp turn that made Jim rub his head.

"Lana," he warned.

"Jim, get a hold of yourself." Melinda muttered. "You were so calm with the first three, why does Lana scare you?"

"Lana's the most like me," he answered quickly as they turned onto Hazen street and she quickly parked in the driveway behind her father's truck.

Jim dashed from the car the instance it stopped moving and the girls just chuckled.

"He just loves you too much," Melinda kissed her daughter's cheek. "Come on. Let's go tell Emma about your dad being crazy."


	9. Fatal Gravity: Gremma

**A/N: How Emma introduced Griffin to the Clancy family ;) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Emma and Griffin were already late to dinner when she got the phone call to run to the store for her mother and grab a Tiffany vase that was supposed to be a housewarming gift for Mackenzie and Scott.

"What are we doing here again?" Griffin asked as she searched for her key and unlocked the store door.

"My mom needs me to grab something, I shouldn't be long. You can call the restaurant and tell them we'll be there by six." Emma explained and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry for ruining our date night."

"It's no worry," he laughed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll just cancel the reservation and we can go make something at my place since we're bringing the item to your mother and my place is nearby."

"Are you sure?" She asked, grabbing the vase from her mom's desk and walking back over to him. "We can still go if you want."

"I'd rather enjoy you at home," he smiled and kissed her again.

"If you so wish," she chuckled and walked past him. "Come on. I've gotta lock the door."

He followed her out after taking another glance around, smiling at her as her cheeks blushed from the summer air.

"We better go," he whispered. "I'll be in the car."

"You do that," she smiled and locked up before walking toward his car.

They hopped inside and he turned the car on.

"I kind of love you, you know." He whispered and kissed her again.

"I kind of love you too," she kissed him in return, letting them linger for a special moment or two. "You wanna meet the family and just have dinner there?"

"Why not," he laughed. "Might as well will meet the Clancy bunch I've heard you talk so much about."

She smiled and leaned into his shoulder as he drove off, listening to her soft directions before pulling into the driveway behind Katie's new mini van.

"How many people are here?" Griffin asked as another car pulled up.

"The whole family," she laughed. "There's a lot of us."

"How many?" He asked.

"Well there is my parents, and then my oldest sister Katie and her husband and three kids, my only brother Aaron and his wife and their sons, my other sister Mackenzie and their daughters, and my sister Lana who is all over the place these days. I don't know if she brought anyone. And then there is us." She explained. "And I don't know if my grandma Faith will be here, but she usually does come."

"That's a lot of people," he sighed. "I hope they won't be too mad you brought me."

"Dinner is in the backyard," she laughed. "My dad's grilling. I can already smell it. And they won't, they love meeting new people."

"I didn't bring anything to smooth the fact over that we've only been together two months and we're sleeping together." He sighed.

"Flowers, give my mom my flowers." She handed him her roses. "You don't have to be perfect for them, you already are for me." She grabbed the vase and stepped out of the car, shredding the light coast with a shimmy of her shoulders. "Ready?"

He smiled and nodded.

Her outfit made things a little better for him.

She'd picked out her favorite little blue top. Stylish and fun, she knew the flirty shirt was perfect for a nice night out, even if now they were walking toward her parents house, where she lived. She was that kid, twenty one and still at home because her job didn't make enough yet to get an apartment.

The sweetheart neckline was sure to flatter her slim curves as did the tight powder blue jeans. The midriff cutout added a bit of interest but didn't show too much.

Being more of a girly girl, she adored the cute flowered pattern on her shirt.

She squeezed his hand as they walked up the steps and she opened the door.

"Oh Emma, thank you." Her mother took the case from her quickly and placed it in the already wrapped box. "Who's this?"

"Mom this is Griffin, he's my boyfriend."

"So you're the one who's been dropping her off from time to time," her mother smiled as he passed the roses to her.

"For you," he said softly.

"You're too kind." Her mother took a quick smell of them before turning to the kitchen. "Everyone's out back. There are some snacks out there, I bet everyone would love to meet you Griffin. Emma, could you help me bring out the pitchers of water and kool-aid?"

"Of course," she smiled and turned to Griffin. "Go out there and mingle, it'll be good for you to ease your way into the family alone. My brother Ned will be by my dad-"

"I thought you only had one brother," he asked.

"He's my sister's husband, but he's just always been around. They've been married as long I've been alive." She answered with a smile. "They're as in love as my parents."

"That makes more sense," he laughed and itched his head. "I'll be out there."

"Just try and mingle, I know you're not the biggest social bee, but try?" She asked.

"I will," he smiled, kissing her briefly.

She watched him walk through the door as she went to grab two pitchers from the counter.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Her mother said as they watched him through the window talk to Aaron and Ned. "He's a red head, and super cute for you. Oh Ems, your first boyfriend."

"For a bit in the beginning there was an uncertainty of what we were." She answered. "He's really sweet."

Her mother nodded and they walked out with the drinks, setting them on the table by the cups.

"Hey you," she wrapped her arm around Griffin's waist as she walked over. "Everything going alright?"

"Yeah," He whispered and pressed a kiss to her head.

* * *

After most of the family left, going to their own homes to put children to bed the only ones who remained were Katie and Ned and their family along with Griffin, Emma and Jim and Mel.

Katie and Melinda were in the kitchen talking, Katie holding Sawyer who was too tired to do anything but lay her head on her mother's shoulder while Asher and Jim played a game of grass hockey in the backyard with Willow as their cheerleader.

Ned was talking to Griffin about baseball while Emma picked up the little mess that was around before going to stand by her sister.

Emma was tired too and laid her head on her sister's free shoulder.

"I'm now a human pillow," Katie laughed. "Although motherhood has made me feel more open to that."

"So Griffin made a good impression on everyone," Melinda added.

"I really like him Ems," Katie said. "It'll be nice to have family at the school. He's a good teacher."

"I know," she muttered. "I'm tired. Too much talking."

"Well I better go get the little ones to bed," Katie yawned herself. "We have an early morning tomorrow with Asher's hockey game. Are you guys coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Melinda kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her before kissing Sawyer's head. "See you tomorrow."

"Emma are bringing Griffin?" Katie asked.

"Probably," she yawned. "I'm gonna go find him."

"He's talking to Ned," Katie smiled as she walked past her.

Emma plopped down on the couch in a matter of second, pressing her face into Griffin's chest.

"Hey Emma," Griffin laughed, rubbing her back.

"Are you staying the night?" She yawned into his chest.

"Maybe," he pressed a kiss into her hair as Ned stood up.

"It was nice meeting you," Ned said shaking his hand. "My wife's gathering the crew up and we're heading up. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at my son's game if Emma brings you."

"Bye Ned," Emma muttered. "Love you."

"Love you too kiddo," Ned patted her back and waved to Griffin before meeting Katie with a chaste kiss and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ash," Katie called from the doorway. "Willow, we're going home. Say goodbye to your grandpa, grandma, Emma and Griffin."

Willow came running in and hugged Melinda tightly before going to wave goodbye to Griffin and hug Emma.

Asher was more slow about his exit, saying a few things before hugging his grandmother goodbye and just waving in the direction of Emma and Griffin with a smile much like his father.

He walked closer to his mother and held his littlest sister in his arms.

Melinda and Jim were tucked into each other's arms, watching them leave before sharing a kiss and walking into the kitchen together.

"Come on," Emma stood up and pulled Griffin with her. "Let's go to my room."

Griffin shook his head and laughed quietly before following her down a short stairway littered with pictures of her and her siblings. He paused at one, a wide smile gracing his face when he saw her as a five year old, laughing and spreading her arms out wide as her father lifted her high in the air.

"That was when we took a trip to Disney World," he turned and saw her leaning against her bedroom door frame. "We were at the park and my mom took the picture. It's my favorite."

"Mine too," he said. "You look so happy."

Griffin took a deep breath through his nose as he felt Emma's hands gently touch his shoulder blades.

"Tell me if this bothers you, alright?" He nodded, words suddenly failing him.

Her hands rubbed up and down slowly before trailing down his back. He gasped lowly as her thumbs dug into his lower back, forcing his muscles to tense before relaxing. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as she continued up his back, massaging all along his spinal cord.

Emma dug her thumbs into the knots along his shoulder blades. Her body was attuned to his every move, his every breath.

She knew when to lessen the pressure and when to increase it. She knew when to move, when to stay. After making sure every spot in his back was thoroughly taken care of, she gingerly slid her arms around his middle.

She molded her front to his back, her eyes shutting as her lips connected with the soft skin on the back of his neck. She felt goosebumps rise up as on his flesh as she peppered a line of kisses along his shirt line.

His larger hands sought hers, which she willing gave him. He laced his fingers with her own, pulling her arms tighter around him.

"You feel so wonderful," he whispered.

She cleared her throat and rested her cheek against his back, breathing in deeply, her eyes watering as she detected a hint of dirt. His thumbs stroked along the back of her hands, and he decided she had to have the smoothest skin he'd ever felt. Not that he had much to compare it to, only having had a few other women in his life before her. And all of them fell short when compared to his Emma.

Hearing what he assumed to be sniffling, he quickly turned around. His face fell when he saw two fat tears roll down her beautiful face. Not knowing quite what to say, he cupped her jaw in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

He kissed her forehead and drew her closer. Her arms once again went around his middle and she buried her face into his neck. She tried to keep it together, but that smell of dirt wafted through her nose and she let out a loud sob.

"Shh, Emma." He whispered, brushing his hand over her hair. "It's alright."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I shouldn't be falling a apart like this. It's just you're the first person who I've brought home and I thought I'd never get to do that."

Griffin put his forehead to hers, still keeping eye contact as best as possible in the awkward position.

His lips pressed against hers in a way that left her seeing stars. It wasn't too rough, not too soft. Her bottom lip nestled perfectly between his lips, and he always tilted his head just enough to give her the choice to deepen it or leave it just a chaste kiss.

She stayed completely still, taking in every small thing and committing it to memory. The way his facial hair skimmed her chin and nose, how warm and full his lips were.

In a move that surprised her, he pulled back, only to dive back in, his lips open and prodding hers. She acquiesced to his silent request, opening her mouth in return. His tongue instantly found hers, sliding along it, enticing her.

She responded in kind, tilting her head more in order to explore his mouth as he was hers. She whimpered when he nipped her bottom lip and raked his hands into her hair, kissing her far more passionately than she was used to. He made a low sound from the base of his throat when she fisted his shirt and pressed her body fully against his.

"Emma," he groaned against her lips when she shoved him against the wall before attacking his mouth again.

Her arms went about his neck and she heaved out a breath when he slammed her into the wall closest her bedroom. His fingers dug into the back of her thighs and he kissed her with gusto, a fire that had always been tamed roaring to life between them.

Emma fumbled between them, her hands shaking as she tried to grab the hem of her own shirt. He laughed into her mouth and she huffed in frustration before he pulled back just enough for her to take the garment over her head. His eyes instantly fell to her perky, round breasts, encased in a simple black bra.

His pants tightened uncomfortably as he shifted his gaze to her flat stomach and her hipbones, which were peeking out from her pants. A blush tinted her cheeks as she watched his pupils dilate.

"You are so beautiful." His blazing eyes scoured a path back up before meeting her dark brown irises.

She stroked his cheek tenderly, the entire mood shifting with just that one touch. He leaned in again, softly placing his lips upon hers. His tongue asked for entrance rather than demanded it, but she allowed it all the same.

Their kisses were long and deep, the passion still evident but not nearly as hurried. After a few moments, he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"May I take you to bed, my love?" he asked while kissing up her jaw line.  
She giggled quietly. "Of course, my liege."

"Oooh, 'my liege'," he murmured. "I like it."

She laughed as he sloppily kissed all over her neck while removing her from the wall and walking them into her dimly lit bedroom. He smiled when he saw the walls were painted blue and there were little trinkets littering the many bookcases lining the walls.

He placed her on the bed, which was covered in a light blue blanket.

"You really like blue," he observed.

"Helps me to calm down after a long day," she said with a shrug.

"Mmm, this helps me," he whispered before kissing her again, still standing between her legs as she settled onto the bed.

Her hands went to his button up as his went to the button on her pants. Her nails going up and down his chest once she had the shirt opened distracted him from his task, though. She shoved his shirt over his shoulder and he stepped back from her in order to take it off.

She reached for him and he went back to her, his hands skimming along her sides and around to her back. He found the snaps to her bra and, in a move that surprised her, he unclasped it one handed before pulling the straps down her arms.

His breath caught in his throat as he threw the bra carelessly behind him, his fingertips slowly began to ghost over her breasts. He watched in amazement as her nipples puckered in the cool air of the room, turning into small, red beads.

"Babe," she sighed as he cupped both mounds. "Let's lay down."

His gaze snapped back to her, and she had to hold back a laugh as she saw the wonderment on his face, his hands still covering her breasts. He nodded dumbly and she had to physically remove his hands from her.

"I'm sorry," he said as she climbed onto the bed. "I don't know what happened."

She didn't reply, just unzipped her pants and slid them down her hips. His mouth dropped open and his crystal blue eyes widened as she revealed her black panties that didn't leave much to the imagination, not that he hadn't seen her before. He watched with rapt attention as every inch of skin was exposed to his hungry eyes.

He could feel himself growing impossibly hard as she kicked the pants completely off, her legs spreading just ever so slightly – a clear invitation.

"Pants off," she said quickly as he made a move towards the bed. "It's only fair."

Without even thinking, he fumbled with the belt to his pants, his eyes still refusing to leave the exquisite form laying on the bed in front of him. After what felt like an eternity, he managed to get his pants off, the reaction to her near naked form tenting his boxers.

Emma bit her lip as she noticeably checked him out from head to toe, taking an extra few seconds staring at the last piece of clothing he had on.

He scrambled onto the bed, but slowed down once he was kneeling between her legs. His hands trailed up the smooth skin of her thighs, watching as her eyes fluttered in response to his touch. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of her panties, taking care to wait for her hips to rise up before he took them down her long legs.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in as he finally set eyes on the completely bare form of the woman he loved. Her feet came up and began pushing at his boxers, getting them off his hips before he decided to take pity on her and slide them off the rest of the way.

She opened her arms to him, and he went willingly into them. They kissed and explored for a while, their hands covering every inch of the other's body.

He groaned as she made the first move south, distracting him from his task of rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her legs rubbed the side of his as her hand wrapped around his erection. He wasn't huge, but he was definitely above average.

She shifted her hips, trying to get where she wanted him the most as close to the object of her desire as possible. She was only able to stroke him a few times before he grabbed her wrist, ceasing her wonderful torture.

"Griffin," she panted, "Please. Please, I need you."

He rested his weight on both elbows beside her head, her hands instantly reaching for his. Their fingers laced together as he moved his hips until he was lined up with her center, and then he pushed into her tight heat, their eyes sliding shut in tandem as the feel of it washed over them.

She moaned and arched against him as he finally hit bottom, her walls pulsing around him as she adjusted to his size. They hadn't been intimate in almost a week, and he'd missed her, the warmth that she gave him and they way he knew he could make her feel.

He stayed mercifully still, his breathing sharp and shallow.

She tipped her chin up, her lips connecting with his without even having to look. Her legs climbed higher up his waist and he took that as a sign to move. The kiss was quickly broken because of the need for oxygen as he pulled his hips back, only to fill her to the hilt once again. He began a slow rhythm of push and pull, taking his time to feel every stroke in and out of her.

"Open your eyes," she begged only a few moments later.

Griffin obeyed her request, her dark eyes locking onto his baby blues. He suddenly felt a rush of heat spread through his chest and straight to his groin as he took in her beautifully flushed face.

He felt as though they were connected both mind and body. He had never felt so good or more loved in his entire life. He knew she felt it too, because she gave him that special smile that was reserved only for him. But only a second later, she screamed his name and her velvet walls contracted around him.

She said something, but he didn't hear her because he was too locked into her eyes, to her shaking body beneath him. He felt her entire body tighten and he instinctively sped up his pace, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room. A string of expletives fell from her lips and her hands squeezed his to the point of pain as white hot pleasure coursed through her veins before exploding into a plethora of sensations.

She came around him so violently that he thought she was going to kill him. He felt her heels dig hard into his thighs, her soaking wet walls clamped down around him, and he was a goner. In a move that only added fuel to the already roaring fire, she began panting she loved him like a mantra as she continued to quiver beneath him.

He tipped over the edge only seconds later, burying himself deeply into her hot core and emptying everything he had into her.

They moaned in sync as he made a few last movements inside her, the bed shaking with them as he reached out to grabbed something and knocked the side lamp over, making them both look over and laugh.

"That was vintage," she laughed. "My mom's gonna kill me."

"My fault," he whispered as kissed her.

She placed his damp forehead against hers and let out a small laugh as they both came down from their intense orgasms.

She turned her head and placed a loving kiss to his cheek, her lips rising into a smile as she felt him let out a deep, content sigh. She nearly whimpered in discontent when he finally rolled off her, but hummed in happiness when he tugged her to lay on her side. He wrapped her in his arms tightly as her front molded to his side, her arm going across his stomach and her head resting on his chest.

He placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head as her leg went over one of his.

"That was amazing," he said quietly, kissing her head again. "You were amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she replied.

She tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Emma." He whispered.

"And I love you, Griffin." She kissed him deeply. "Even with the fatal gravity to my favorite lamp."


	10. Bedside Table: Mascott

**A/N: Some very steamy Mascott because I don't write them enough!**

**Mackenzie - 30  
Scott - 35  
Freya - 7**

* * *

The headboard creaked as the constant movement of the bed irritated the structure.

Scott pounded relentlessly into Mackenzie, hard and deep. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck as he groaned. He pushed her into the mattress and deeper into their sheets, hiding them from the world.

The morning sunlight streamed through the white curtains and bed decor. Making love first thing in the morning was beginning to become a habit of theirs now that Freya is in school, and they don't have the whole morning to just spend in bed.

It may just be the fact that he finally got the courage to ask her to marry him last year and they'd gotten married just two weeks ago.

"I love you," she cried out and tangled her fingers in his long soft blond locks, tugging slightly as he penetrated her deeper still. Placing the underside of her knee on his shoulder and pushing her leg down, his body separating her legs. "Scott, dear god," she whimpered as he pinned her down with a force he didn't look so easily capable of, but was. "Oh! Almost there, just a little bit... more."

She laid her head back and cried out his name again, he slowed and pushed himself in to the hilt as he kissed her so passionately, moaning with content into her lips.

"Roll over," he whispered, and she moved quickly, arching herself into him as he pushed inside her.

It was just so new, and hot, and thrilling.

"Hold still," he kissed gently down her spine as he pulls her hips back towards his, impaling her with his length as he does. She moaned long and softly, pulling on her pillow. "Good?"

"Mhmm," she softly moaned, "Scott," she reached over and grabbed the nightstand for grip as he found a rhythm in his thrusting.

It didn't take long before he was grinding against her harshly and their senses were tingling with eminent orgasm. Sweat dripped down their bodies and her legs were beginning to tremble. He leaned his head back groaning in pleasure and smacked her ass suddenly, sharply, but not at all painfully. She shrieked in surprise and can't help but blush.

"I'm close," he gasped.

"Scott!" She cried, reaching for the nightstand again. "I'm going to-"

"Mackenzie," he gasped as he buried himself all the way inside her and shot his seed further.

She yelped in joy as she knocked over the bedside table as he thrusted deeply into her.

His head fell against her back and he groaned intensely at the burning heat of his orgasm. At the same moment she began to contract around him, warmth flowing through her as she doused in ecstasy.

He pulled out slowly, laying with her.

They kissed passionately and she lied under his gentle touch. She let his hands trail down her shoulders, over her curves, and her trembling thighs.

"We have to get ready soon," she gasped, glancing over at the broken bedside table. "We broke the table."

"We'll get a new one," he grinned. "And most likely break that one too."

"Come on, we have to get Freya off on the bus and ready the house for the social worker," she explained as she kissed his shoulder.

"When will we have our own children?"

"Let's focus on becoming foster parents first," she laughed. "Then we can talk about having more children... because you are who Freya calls daddy, and so will the boy or girl we bring into our home in time."

He smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her mouth as the door opened and she reached to cover herself.

"Mama? Daddy?" Freya peeked into the room and yawned. "I don't feel good."

"Duty calls," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek and she reached for her robe and wrapped it around her quickly before picking up her little girl. "Let's go give you a check up."


	11. Old vs New: Jimel

**A/N: The biggest fear of any mother is that they will not be a good one, or that they won't do a good enough job. Especailly Melinda, who's mother didn't do the best job... not after her father left anyway. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

The drive home from school was quiet, only the soft hum of the radio was heard as Melinda's mother drove down their street.

She couldn't understand how no one else could see Sarah! She was right in front of their faces... and her mother didn't believe her. She was so mad, her fingers gripped the steering wheel as if it were her father's throat.

Not even the uplifting words of the newest hit _Don't Worry Be Happy_ couldn't cheer Melinda up.

Why hadn't her mother hadn't believed her? How could her own mother not believe that she'd seen Sarah?

She pushed herself from the car and closed the door with a shove before trudging to the porch.

"Mom?" She called. "Mom why won't you talk to me about Sarah? It isn't fair!"

"Melinda, please stop doing this." Her mother scolded. "I suffered through years of it with my mother, I'm not going to go through it again."

"Go through what?" She asked, her confusion present. What was her mother talking about? Was this why she and Grandma hardly spoke? "What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this," her mother said. "Just go to your room Melinda."

She wore a puzzled expression and marched up the stairs before going inside the house.

It still smelt like the eggs her mother had tried to make and burnt, again, this morning.

Her backpack was left by the door, shoes discarded before she threw herself into her room down the front hallway.

Why couldn't her mother talk to her? Maybe her grandma would know what was wrong and why no one else could see Sarah...

She went to her door and could hear her mother crying in the kitchen.

Had her dad called again? Did someone her mother liked at the hospital die?

"Mom?" She walked down the hallway slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I told you to go to your room!" Her mother yelled. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"You're crying," she whispered. "I was worried. Did daddy call?"

"No, your dad didn't call." Her mother sighed. "It's just so sad that Sarah died."

"But I saw her mom," she answered. "I'm not lying."

"Enough Melinda," her mother yelled. "I don't want to hear another word about what you think you saw." She took a step back and put her shoes on. "Where do you think you're going."

"Grandma's, because she doesn't yell at me," she replied and closed the door behind her.

Melinda ran down the sidewalk and could see her grandma gardening from here. She only lived three houses down from her own.

"Grandma!" She called and dashed forward. "Can I help you?"

"Melinda," her grandma smiled. "It's so nice to see you. Why are you not in school?"

"I was told to go home for the day," she answered. "Mom came and picked me up and talked to the principal."

"What happened?" Her grandma passed her a pair of gloves which she promptly put on and began weeding.

"My teacher said that friend of mine died, Sarah Applewhite... but grandma I saw her. She was right there beside me." She explained, pulling out many dandelions. "But no one else saw her or believed me, not even mom."

Her grandmother smiled and put her seeds away quickly.

"Let's go have some cookies, they should be cooled off by now." Her grandma smiled and took off her gloves. "I have something to tell you."

"I like cookies," she giggled and stood up.

"I know you do," her grandma took the gloves off of her hands put them in the basket with her own before they went inside. "Did I ever tell you about the special gift I have Melinda?"

"Besides gardening and making cookies?" She smiled.

"Melinda, I believe you have the same gift I do." Her grandma gave her a cookie and they both leaned against the counter.

"Does my mom have it?" She asked, biting into the chocolaty goodness.

"That's for her to tell you, I'm not sure anymore." Her grandma answered. "But do you remember when your papa died?"

"Yes, that was very sad." She answered. "I saw him too grandma! At the funeral..."

"I did too," her grandma whispered. "This is a gift Melinda, it runs in the family. We are able to see the dead and help them when no one else can."

"Okay," she said softly. "Will you teach me how to speak to them?"

"I will teach you everything I know," her grandma smiled. "And one day, you will teach your children. Remind them every day that they are special, that they are loved. Never let them feel as you did today with your mother." Her grandmother kissed her forehead and looked at her. "Promise me that, will you?"

"I promise," she smiled. "Now teach me something grandma, please?"

* * *

It was years later when Melinda realized the meaning to her grandmother's message.

They were at their cabin when three year old Katie saw her first ghost.

Melinda knew it was coming, she'd sensed it in the way her visions had gotten lighter and Katie had started getting nightmares.

It was late at night when she sat in bed worried of what she may screw up with her daughter.

"I'm worried," she sighed, leaning into Jim's embrace. "What if I screw this up? What if I end up treating her like my mother treated me..."

"That will never happen," he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're so good with her. She will never turn out like him, only like you... her mother."

"Jim," she gasped, feeling his hand open her legs.

"To ease your worries and pain." He whispered and then kissed him.

He gently laid her down to continue his passionate assault, peeling her shorts down and tank top up to her shoulders, smiling at her. Those beautiful lips blaze a fiery trail of hot, open mouth kisses down the slender column of her neck, pausing to nip her collarbone before moving lower to lavish his full attention upon her waiting breasts.

Once he had her reduced to a squirming bundle of whimpers and sighs, he continued his journey south. By the time he reached his final destination, he was dripping wet and practically thrusting into his face.

"So eager, are you?" He gasped, kissing each side of her hips, lingering over the beautiful birthmark that adorned her hip.

She could feel his warm breath on her and nearly jumped out of her skin at the first soft touch of his tongue.

"Oh sweet Lord," she gasped, grasping his hair. "Your tongue hasn't lingered there in too long." She giggled, smiling at the lap of his tongue. "Oh! Oh Jim..."

He slid his long fingers inside her, keeping pace with the swirls of his tongue around the epicenter of her bliss.

"Yes! Yes, oh God, YES!" She closed her eyes and screamed with abandon as his wicked mouth made her come so hard that she saw stars.

"That's rather delicious," he chuckled, pulling himself up to her and kissing her. "Your screams are rather delectable."

He kissed her as she leaned into his embrace as the bedroom door opened.

"Katie's at the door," she whispered and pulled on her shorts and fixed her top.

"How do you know?" He asked, kissing her shoulder.

"I did the same thing," she answered and sat up. "Katie, I know you're there." The little brown haired girl peeked around the corner with her big eyes. "Come here..." The little girl ran to her, jumping into her lap. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"The man was at my window," the little girl whispered. "The same one from the beach."

"Oh, my sweet sweet girl." She pressed a kiss to her head. "He can't hurt you... Mama won't let him. I'll teach you how to know, to understand, to make sure they don't hurt you."

"Told you so," he whispered in her ear. "You'll never be like your mother."

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" The little girl asked quietly. "Between you to keep me safe?"

"Of course," she both said and then kissed her cheek. "Daddy and I will never, ever, let anything happen to you."

She laid her between them and they watched over her as she fell asleep.

"She'll be as strong as you with her gift," he whispered and they kissed over her.

"Even more one day," she smiled.


	12. In Bed: Achele

**A/N: Aaron is highly neglected I swear LOL. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

His hand was wrapped around her waist and kept her anchored, anchored to what was real and her sanity. Their interlocked fingers were for his benefit; the ground was slippery from the first snow fall and he was just a little unsteady.

"The square always looks nice with the snow," Aaron said gently, stopping to look around the square. His eyes fixated back on her and he gave her a smile. "Don't you think?"

"Yes…it does." Michele smiled as she almost slipped and Aaron steadied her. "Oh, this ice is slippery than I thought."

"I've got you," he smiled. "Let's find a bench, the boys are having fun."

"Yeah, they are." She said looking at the two boys who were throwing snowballs at each other.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he slid to a bench and pulled her with him.

"No," she laughed, her grip on his hand tightening slightly. "I like being out here..."

She did, she really did. Watching their boys play and just being with Aaron always seemed to brighten her day.

Aaron looked at her with red cheeks and a goofy smile.

"I love you," he breathed.

She laid her head against his shoulder and watched as the boys laughed and threw snow at each other.

"For once in my life…I feel like this is how it should be. Maybe not exactly how it should be…but I'm happy, Aaron." She smiled.

"I do, too." He offered a half-smile.

"It was always supposed to be you and I," she said quietly, biting her lip nervously. "This is how it's supposed to be, with our kids. I know it."

"You and me?" He echoed and she nodded, using her other hand to reach up and brush the snow off his hair. He grinned bashfully and leaned in closer to her.

"Always," she replied, looking into his eyes. "We're a team."

"Always." He laughed as Leo threw a ball of snow at him.

They both looked over as the boys fell over in laughter.

"We should have another baby," she smiled. "A girl, please."

"After I defeat them," he chuckled and slid his way over to them.

He grabbed a handful of snow and threw it over their heads as he pulled them down with him.

"Dad!" Leo laughed.

"We should get mom!" Damon suggested.

They all looked up at the bench and she was gone.

"Where is she?" Leo gasped. "Dad did you tip mom off?"

"No," he chuckled and looked around. "Where is she...?"

"Right here!" She jumped out and threw the balls of snow at her boys. "I got all three of you."

"We're under attack!" Damon jumped up and started to roll some of his own and lunch them at his mom. "Assemble weapons!"

Aaron was tackled by Michele who planted kisses him.

He just laughed and pinned her underneath him and threw some snow on her cheek.

"Traitor!" She pouted.

"The boys told me about this long before we even sat on that bench," he laughed, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Fine," she laughed "I forgive you, this time."

The boys plopped next to them laughing and she threw snow at Leo, who grinned widely in return.

* * *

The boys were fast asleep before they even reached home, snoring softly in the backseat with their red cheeks and smiled on their faces.

Today had been well needed.

"You get Leo, I've got Damon." She said softly as they parked in the warm garage.

She picked up the four year old and pressed a kiss to his cold cheek while Aaron grabbed seven year old Leo.

"They had so much fun," she smiled as she pressed the button and the van's door closed automatically. "We'll have to make something good for dinner because they sure played their hearts out."

"I was thinking grilled cheese and my mom's tomato basil soup." He smiled. "I got that recipe from him the other day and I loved it when my mom would make it after a cold day in the snow with my dad's grilled cheese."

They both kicked off their boots and walked inside.

The warmth helped their numb fingers and toes as they climbed the stairs.

"Sounds delicious," she smiled as they rounded the landing and continued on.

Michele entered the boy's room first, laying Damon down and taking his coat, hat, mittens and boots off before smoothing out his wild hair and tucking him in.

"My little one," she whispered, kissing his head. "Mommy loves you."

She hung up his coat and put his hat and gloves in his sleeves before grabbing his boots and bending down to do the same to Leo.

"My baby," she pulled the blanket over his chest and grabbed his boots as well.

"Should we go start dinner?" He asked as he hung up Leo's jacket and stuff his hat and mittens in the arm.

"Not yet," she smiled, setting the boots down by the stairs and for once didn't care about the mess. "I'm planning to enjoy you as much as I can." Michele kissed his cheek and moved one hand to his zipper to take his jacket off. "I hope you can do the same."

"Always," he replied inhaling her earthly smell and seeing how the cold the snow of January tinted her skin.

That answer made her still. In the end, she still remembered. She looked at him with a world of emotions on her eyes, the dominant ones being love and gratitude.

She began to kiss her slowly, her hands opening his jacket and casting it to the floor.

The kisses dropped along his neck and shoulders. One of her hands pulled up his shirt, and the other one took off his hat and mittens. His were just holding her, resting around her waist.

"Bring me to the bed," she whispered before standing in front of him. She started to remove her shirt; the pants followed after.

He did as she said, dragging himself towards the headboard of the bed.

He discarded his pants, which ended laying half on top of the mattress, half on the floor. Leaning on his elbows, he observed her as she stalked toward him, first getting on top of the bed, then crawling until she was straddling him. Her naked legs glued his attention right away. He adored them, their strength and how well shaped they were. Once she was seated on top of him, she took off her bra. Now she only had on her purple underwear.

As soon as her "mom bra" (she called it that) hit the ground she was kissing him again, fiercely this time. He could feel her impetuosity in the way her lips and tongue devoured his. Her fingers caressed his jaw and the back of his neck, but they soon changed their destinations, first going for his still damp hair, then his arms, and at last his chest.

"Keep going," he whispered when she let him gasp a little bit of air.

He stopped leaning on his elbows and instead rested his head on the pillow. His hands went for her thighs, discovering again their velvet smoothness.

She was looking into his eyes, the symptoms of arousal showing on her face: rosy cheeks, inflamed lips, dilated pupils.

"Tell me what you want," she demanded when his hands cupped her breasts, gaining a pleasured sigh from her lips.

He squeezed and made his thumbs find her already erect nipples. He kissed her on the mouth, eager for her to continue telling him why he loved her so much. Then his lips started to go south, down a path already walked before. Her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, and finally her rounded and full breasts.

"All I need is you," he sucked lovingly on his wife's breast and grasped her ass, pulling her into him.

His lips, together with his tongue, were doing marvelous things on her bosom, making her gasp. Her hands had been on his shoulders, but at one moment she couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed his head so he wouldn't go anywhere else.

He looked up at her once, and then returned to the adoration of her breasts with kisses, sucks, mischievous bites and long licks.

"Aar... Aaron..." She didn't say anything else, although her pants kept delighting his ears.

His hands wandered down, slipping underneath her panties, grabbing her bottom. He was more than ready to take them off of her and she sensed it. Her hands went for the purple underwear, starting to bring them down. He separated from her, to give her more space to move. That only earned him a complained sound when he stopped touching her so passionately.

"I love when you say my name like that," he chuckled while helping her slide the garment down.

She straddled him again, this time pushing him on the chest to lie down. That didn't stop his hands from holding her hips.

"You make me feel alive," she smirked, both of her hands resting on each side of the pillow, her grey eyes lighted up with desire. He bucked his hips upwards once, so she could feel how _alive_ he was too. "There's definitely no doubt about me doing the same to you," that made them both laugh.

She dropped lower so she was just inches far from his face, her hair falling along, touching his heart. He brought his mouth to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his erection.

She gave in and kissed him passionately in return. **  
**

She peeled his boxers off and positioned her hips so they could be one. He started to slide inside of her, feeling her heated walls enclosing around him. She moaned once as she took me in, hiding her face in his neck, biting his skin there. Then she guided her lips to my ear.

He was all inside of her now, to the hilt, but they were not moving yet. His hands had caressed her hair and back, but now they were pinning her hips on me, keeping them pressed together. He could feel her heartbeat as their skin melted with together.

"You are my wildest dream," he added kissing her neck.

She chose that moment to start moving with Michele taking control of the whole motion very soon. She rode him slowly on her knees at first, then harder, enjoying him as she had said she was going to do. She could be wild, although she not always showed that side of her sexuality. Some days he had to work very hard to see a glimpse of it. Others she showed him freely.

Today was not one of those days, he could tell. But it didn't matter. Today he was just happy to see her get pleasure. He marveled at how her breasts danced, at how her hips rocked, at how her hands and lips touched his skin. The sounds coming out of her mouth aroused him in unimaginable ways, and her looks and expressions drove him crazy. At this rhythm he wasn't going to last long and she knew it.

"Hold on, Aaron," she ordered him. "Almost there, I promise." She gasped and pressed her face into his chest. "Ahh.. oh Aaron... right there."

He pushed her back into the bed and took charge, drilling into her as she wished, giving her everything he had.

"Ahhh..." He chuckled in pleasure as she moved in her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she gasped, pulling him close and they both saw stars.

The came together, as one, and that was what really mattered.


	13. Popping Out Like Daisies: Lana

**A/N: Meowser Clancy wrote most of this haha... Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Lana liked the arts. She drew and acted in school plays and ordinary grades, but there was one thing that was different about her. She was gay, well not totally gay, but almost. She liked both men and women.

Women more than men if we're being honest here.

She was average height and had a decent figure thanks to her mother, but she wasn't any different from the girl who sat next to her in Chemistry. She may have wide hips, and narrow shoulders, and her father's sharp jawline, but that didn't make her any different from the rest of the girls in her class. It didn't make her special; it was just a fact of life. Looks were just DNA; but oh god, Janine from the library made her weak in the knees, and it was all because of her facial structure.

School was the place for her to be. She was happy and enjoyed learning as much as the next person– the mornings usually were hard on her but as the day went on, she always learned how to move to the rhythm, and weave through the shark infested waters with ease; friendly to people she wanted to be friendly back, and she easily avoided those she didn't care for.

That was until she came out to Selena. She thought she could trust her, they'd been friends since third grade. But everything changed. Selena thought that meant she loved her, that she wanted to date or something which was not what Lana had meant at all.

She'd wanted her friend to know more about her, to finally know the real her and not the person she'd pretended to be. The person she still was, but wasn't. She didn't think her sexuality defined her...but she wanted to be able to tell Selena how she felt when she saw Kerry Washington acting onscreen. She wanted to be able to fangirl, to crush, to tell her friend how she felt; to be completely and fully honest with one of the most important people in her life.

"What, like you like girls?" Selena had said, screwing up her face.

"Yeah," Lana admitted, biting her lip. "I like guys. But girls too."

She'd thought it was okay; she could tell that Selena was a bit uncomfortable but she could deal with that. They'd work past it.

Or not.

Selena had left then, giving some excuse about her mother wanting her home early.

And the next morning Selena had texted to say that she didn't feel comfortable being friends with a dyke.

The blow had been hard. She'd stayed in bed for two days with no inspiration to move. It had taken her mom's usual speech about showing strength that got her out of bed and to school again. She wondered just how much her mother knew; she just hadn't been able to talk about it when it happened...that was just how Lana worked. She had to process things, let them fester and then they'd just burst out. She could remember so many times keeping something quiet and then just exploding suddenly, out for ice cream with her dad for instance, suddenly just telling him everything, changing what was supposed to be a light and fun activity...but making it better, making it something she'd always remember.

She'd hoped that everything would be the same. That she could hide in the shadows because nobody noticed Lana in the hallways,

That was until Selena told everybody about her dirty little secret.

Suddenly it was like she had the black plague. Everyone stared, looked, gawked, laughed and pointed like she was some attraction at the zoo.

She walked down the hallway and was soon at her locker, grabbing her book and closing it.

"So you're some sort of lesbian now?" Francine asked as she ran up to her.

"Some sort," she paused, considering the words, biting back the first response because she didn't deserve her real emotions. "I just wish people took my feelings into consideration before they made assumptions."

The halls were crowded with people, all wanting to take look at the school lesbo.

There was the couple that was always making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey girls who laughed as she tugged on her skirt.

"Come on, show some skin for us." A jock whispered as she walked past him.

She just wanted to get to English.

Opposite them, the cliquey jocks, and between them, the parade of band geeks with their huge instrument cases. There were the aerospace tech kids who never did anything but make paper airplanes and they even starred, their fantasies coming true about a girl going down on another girl at their school. Even fashion kids that wheeled mannequins and clothing racks down the halls watched her intensely. And then there was Lana. Fitting in nowhere.

And the girls she'd always been able to depend on when desperate…

She saw the look on Eva Grace's face, the way she shrunk back.

Lana flinched. If she was entirely truthful, Eva was someone that she...if it were possible...Eva was the one. And she'd always thought...hoped?...that maybe, just maybe, Eva wasn't as straight as some other girls. It had always seemed that she looked a little too long.

But maybe not.

Eva was turning around, leaving when Lana made eye contact.

"Eva," she called out and ran down the hallway.

They had the same class. Lana was desperate to not walk into English alone. That was all she wanted.

Once they were out of sight, Eva looked at her.

"Why do you let them get to you?" Eva asked. "Do you really care about popularity more than your own happiness?"

"No," she answered. "I've just… I've never been singled out before. I've always been able to hide in the crowd."

Eva brushed her long bangs out of her face; they were sharp and choppy and her hair was in a long braid down her back. "Why hide?" She mumbled. "I don't...I can't, Lana."

Lana opened her mouth to protest, but Eva was edging away, shoving past into the English classroom; there was only one open seat that didn't have ones next to it...that was the one that Eva picked.

Lana sat down at the one nearest the door because she couldn't handle going farther into the room; couldn't handle the thought that it would take longer to get out again.

Class was slow. Eva glanced over and she dove deeper into her book, writing notes in the margins.

Eva's eyes are so blue.

Focus Lana. Write about the book. Write about The Great Gatsby.

She thought about the other girls' words all throughout class, wondering what exactly Eva had meant. Eva was the one shying away from Lana now...was it because she was out, or because she wasn't out enough?

Nothing made sense.

Lana fled the class as soon as possible, finding the least public spot in the school, hiding in the northeast janitor's closet.

She leaned against the wall, forcing herself to breathe in and out. Things would be okay. She was going to make it through this.

But how? Lie, say that Selena was crazy? Say that they'd fought and Selena wanted revenge? Make Selena the bad guy?

She remembered certain things that Selena had done, that Lana knew every last detail of...had pictures of...she could turn this whole thing around.

Don't do that. Be the better person.

Be the change you want to see in the world.

That poster, of that quote by Gandhi, was at her father's workplace. Lana inhaled sharply, remembering Eva's words. Remembering just how much she wanted to be out, just how much she wanted bisexuality—any sexuality—to not be a taboo topic, to not be something no one talked about or referenced unless you were bi, in which case most people believed you were actually gay and just not brave enough to go fully out.

Which wasn't true.

Lana buried her face in her hands. What was the other option then?

There was no other option.

She had to own it, make herself confident again. That's what her mom would've said, as soon as Lana even began to broach the topic.

There are so many things in life that are just plain hard. Life sucks. Bad things happen to good people. It's never easy. But for god's sake, be true to yourself, and life will be that much easier when you're honest with the world and present yourself as is. Lying to yourself and everyone else about who you are never helped anyone.

She wiped away her tears and left the room quickly.

All eyes were on her and she had to make a decision. What did she want to be known as? The one too shy to say anything? Or the one who made her own destiny?

Lana. She wanted to be known as Lana Delia Clancy.

And she wanted to be the one who decided just what exactly that meant to people.

She walked down the hallway, noticing the stares and the whispers.

It bothered her, yes.

But what if there could be a way to make it not bother her? How would that work?

To know what they were saying.

And to take power away from it by proving it.

She saw Dakota Ramirez standing at the end of the hallway, one hip cocked out. Dakota was the only openly gay girl in their whole class. There were a few others that were very obviously gay, but Dakota was the only one that was out.

She had a smirk on her face, on the heavily made up red lips that were perpetually in a pout.

Come at me, she seemed to be saying. Let's see what you're made of. Can you handle the stares? Because otherwise you don't deserve this chance. Come on, Lana. Let's see what you're made of.

Lana liked Dakota; on the few occasions they'd talked, she'd showed a wicked sense of humor and an uncanny ability to tell what other people were thinking, and to predict future events. She could read people. She knew what they wanted. She knew what they feared.

Lana swallowed, reaching her, sticking her hand out.

Dakota scoffed. "Go all the way," she said. "Or nowhere."

With me

It's all

Or nothing

Lana pulled Dakota in.

When their lips met, there wasn't chemistry...not quite. Not like there had been with Brandy, the only other time Lana had kissed a girl so far.

But.

Dakota's perfume invaded Lana's senses; her lipstick was coated in strawberry lip gloss and Lana couldn't breathe from how right this felt, even if it was the wrong girl, it was a girl and she was done lying to the world.

She liked girls.

And boys.

But girls too.

And if they couldn't handle it…

She pulled away, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Dakota grinned at her, a real smile; perhaps the first real one that Lana had ever seen her give.

"Welcome," Dakota said. "I've been waiting too long."

Lana felt her cheeks flush hot, bright red. She looked around her; caught Eva Grace's eye.

Eva shrunk back, turning away from her.

Well.

That was a fallout that Lana could afford. She was done not being her truest self. And anyone that couldn't handle it…

She turned back to Dakota, and pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek.

Then they didn't deserve a place in her life. And that was that.


	14. Phase Two: Ked

**A/N: Phase Two lol. This one is a bit on the comedic side. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It's a warm, sunny day out, and one or the first few days of their summer together.

They'd barely been together six months and Ned was determined to make this summer amazing, devoting all of his free time to spending time with his girlfriend Katie.

This would be the last few weeks the couple had together before Katie left for college two hours away again. A long distance relationship wasn't ideal for either of them, but they had no other choice.

They would make it work.

They'd done it for the past six months.

Ned wanted to spend the day together. Katie was currently in the middle of moving into Ned's new apartment, so half of her belongings were still at her old apartment in the city. She was in his bathroom, freshening up before he took her out for the day. She was taking far longer than usual, and after awhile he became concerned.

What was she doing in there that would take her twenty five minutes? She was normally in and out of the bathroom whenever she needed to use it, or maybe thirty to freshen up.

Ned warily approached the bathroom at the end of the hallway, next to his bedroom. He knocked twice on the door and called out to her, confusion and worry laced in his voice.

"Katie? Are you alright?" He asked softly, head against the door.

"Sort of," she whimpered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried that she was hurt, although he didn't know how she could be.

"Ugh... could you do me a favor?" She said to him from behind the other side of the bathroom door. She sounded embarrassed. "I'm really sorry Ned, but I don't think we can go out today."

"Yeah, anything you need, babe," he responded, leaning against the door frame. "What's up? Are you not feeling well? Did that sushi we had last night mess your stomach up?"

"Umm you don't happen to have any... tampons or pads here... do you?" She finally admitted.

"No, I don't." He sighed.

"Could you run to the store to get some?" She asked.

There was no way he couldn't not get them for her, even if he had no clue where to find said products or what they looked like. He eventually realized he had been silent for far too long and probably worrying her.

"Uhh... Yeah. Yeah, sure. I can do that. I can go get those for you. Right now," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you so much, Ned," she sounded so grateful for having her boyfriend here. "Any kind will do, just... try to hurry. Could you get some tea for me too? And maybe a heating pad?"

"Okay. I'll, uh, be right back then. Try to... hang in there." He cringed at his awkwardness.

Hang in there?

His girlfriend was stuck in his bathroom, probably doubled over in pain because he knew the pain she'd been in before just from hearing about it, and all he could say to help was 'hang in there?' Ned grabbed his keys from the table sitting by the front door and hurried out to his car. During the short drive to the drugstore several blocks from his apartment building, worried thoughts rushed through his head.

He didn't want her to be uncomfortable trapped in his bathroom any longer than she had to be. And on top of that, he had no idea what to buy. He tried his best to rush to the store as quickly as possible without breaking the speed limit, costing him to be pulled over and most likely given a speeding ticket. When he finally pulled into a parking spot at the local drugstore, he hustled into the store, praying for this trip to be short and painless.

His eyes drifted to the signs hanging above each aisle, directing him to the fifth aisle from the door. He was suddenly surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of colorful packages all with different names and... sizes?

This was one of the times that made he glad he wasn't a female. He stood staring at the selection for what seemed like longer than he should've, and just his luck, a store worker came down the aisle.

"Could I help you with anything, sir?" The woman asked.

Ned immediately spun around and pretended to be looking at whatever items were stacked up against the opposing wall.

"No, no, I'm okay. Just looking for some..." he picked up the closest thing to him, "electric toothbrushes?"

The woman gave him a funny look before nodding and leaving the boy alone. He sighed in relief when he was finally alone again. The store was silent except for the old, cheesy music playing quietly in the background. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further. He surveyed his options again before choosing two boxes.

One was full of what looked like little colorful squares with... wings? He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he quickly looked over the second box that contained several long, stick shaped white things. He made his way to the register, picking up a few random items on his way and what Katie had said she'd wanted, in hopes to disguise what he was actually here to buy.

He handed the cashier his items and tried to avoid eye contact by busying himself with the tabloids showing off some pregnant celebrities, and others' bad choices.

"That'll be 24.89, sir," the guy working the register told him rather monotone.

"Yeah," he handed the cashier his money, and tried to leave the store quickly. "Have a nice day."

"Better hurry back to your girl, she's going to be needing those tampons," the cashier said to him. "And how you act during these next few days brings you into a different phase in your relationship."

His face flushed as he rushed out to his car so he could get back to Katie. He finally arrived back at his apartment and bolted up the stairs to the third floor, fumbling with his keys before rushing towards the bathroom.

"Katie! Babe, I'm back! I... I didn't exactly know what type to get, so I just got both," He said, rather anxious to find out whether or not he'd fulfilled his duties.

"Oh, Ned, thank you so much! Just... throw them in here," she told him awkwardly.

He opened the bathroom door a crack, tossing the two boxes into the room.

He patiently waited for his girlfriend in the living room, giving her the privacy that he's sure she'd like. Eventually, she joined him where he sat at the couch and smiled at him sheepishly.

"So I got you a few things," he said as she moved around awkwardly.

"Oh?" She asked, leaning her head on him.

"Yeah. I got you some dark chocolate because I know how much you love that stuff," he said softly. "And some bath salts so you can take a nice relaxing bath for your back. Your favorite tea and that new book you'd said you wanted to read."

"Ned, that's so generous of you." She smiled. "I don't have the best experience with my monthly friend and I'm happy to know that you'll take care of me."

"This sort of thing happens, and if we'll be living together, at least I'll be prepared in the future." He smiled. "I hope I can make these next few days better."

She threw her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, "I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you," he said back to her and placed a kiss on her nose. "I love you, Katie, and I hope you know it."

"I do know. And I love you, too, Ned. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." She told him honestly.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" He asked.

"Uhh... what about a massage? My lower back is aching..." She whimpered.

"Alright," he kissed her cheek. "Why don't you go take a bath and get those bath salts working while I make you a cup of tea?"

"That sounds great," she smiled.

"Then after I"ll give you a massage and we can watch a movie in bed?" He explained.

"I'd love that," she smiled as he helped her up, rubbing her back softly. "Thank you."

He helped her into the bathroom and got her settled and in a soothing bath before dismissing himself to make some tea.

He could definitely see himself doing this with her for the rest of his life. That he was certain about.


	15. Love Heart: Jim

**A/N: Once again Meowser Clancy is my savior lol... I don't know where I'd be without her. Well I'd probably still be stuck in the early 40s of TLF that's for sure haha.**

**This is partially based off a case Jim had in season five episode seven of Ghost Whisperer.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 49**  
Melinda - 45  
Katie - 20

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

It was Jim's last case of the day before he would leave for home for the night and have dinner with his family.

He'd had this girl in here too often for stomach pains and she'd miss her volleyball games, and he hated it.

No one should have to miss doing something they love because of pain when they haven't done anything to deserve it.

It reminded him of Katie, of how she broke her ankle after landing a turn wrong one time when she was ten and from then on out she had to ice her foot every night before a practice or competition just in hopes of it not giving out on her again.

He strolled through the door and found the intern trying to stick her arm, but couldn't find a vein and he remembered a time when he struggled with that too.

"You go prep surgery room one and I'll do this," he said carefully as he slid on a pair of gloves.

"Where are my parents? I want them to go in with me," the teenager said softly.

"Ruby G, don't even tell me you're nervous," he strided toward her hospital bed and the girl smiled at him.

"Well you guys are about to cut me open and rip out my gallbladder, and I can't miss the playoffs." Ruby replied.

"Time out," he said sliding in next to her with the needle. "Nobody is gonna be ripping out anything, and secondly I don't let anyone miss the playoffs. Right Marge?"

An older surgical nurse came in with a smile.

"Dr. Clancy is very good at what he does sweetheart." Marge said. "You'll be playing in those playoffs in no time."

"Maybe we could postpone the surgery?" She muttered.

"Ruby, how many matches have you missed because of your stomach pains?" He asked.

"Too many," she replied.

"This surgery is going to put an end to that," he said and found a vein with ease. "Don't worry about it. Everything is gonna be alright, just relax."

"I'm scared," she sighed and looked at him like Mackenzie did before a big swim meet and he just smiled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he said and brought the needle to her arm. "Except this is gonna be a little pinch."

"Ow," she whispered as he slid the IV in.

"The surgery should take about an hour, and then you will be able to go home and sleep in your own bed." He explained. "A I will go have a nice dinner with my wife and kids."

"You have kids?" She asked. "Tell me about them. That might help..."

"I have a whole brute of kids," he chuckled as he and Marge went to move her bed toward the hallway. "My oldest, Katie is the same age as you, she's twenty and is an amazing writer. Then there's my only son and he is really good at baseball and wants to be in sport medicine. You know like the type that help you start to move your muscles after a bad injury."

"Oh? I had to do that after I fractured my knee," she answered. "They would massage the muscles and teach me how to move it correctly again."

"Yeah, exactly." He said as they got her into the elevator. "Then there's Mackenzie and she's ten and can swim better than anyone. Last but not least is Lana and she just loves doing somersaults ever since Katie showed her how last month."

"Sounds like you really love them..." She smiled.

"I do more than I could ever imagine," he answered. "It's hard to think there was a time before them, but it was difficult at first for my wife to get pregnant. It took us almost two years."

"That sucks," she sighed as they walked out of the elevator and toward the first surgical room. "I'm glad you got to have so many now."

"Me too," he smiled and went to turn for the anesthesia mask. "Right now I'm gonna give you something to help you sleep."

"Hey," she reached out for his arm and he looked at her. "You're not gonna let anything bad happen to me right? Promise?"

"I promise," he said and put the mask around her. "You're gonna be just fine."

He let the anesthesiologist take over and went into the scrub room and began to disinfect his hands and arms.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Morgan asked as he washed his hands and arms.

"I was just easing her worries Dr. Morgan," he said as he slid his wedding ring off and into his front pocket.

"You care too much, you know." Dr. Morgan muttered.

"She's a scared young girl," he replied.

"She can ease her worries herself," Dr. Morgan replied.

"That's something only a man who doesn't have children would say," he answered. "I care just enough." He walked back out there, letting the scrub nurse slide his gloves on. "Alright, let's get help girl get to the playoffs," he smiled.

* * *

He sat in the locker room after and he wanted to break something.

They'd lost her.

He'd lost Ruby.

He slid his surgical gloves off and tore his scrub cap off with anger, shoving them into the discard bin to be washed and sighed.

She'd bottomed out and there was nothing he could do, but he had to of done something wrong. Was it the way he moved the port when he removed her gallbladder? Was he too cautious and didn't get it out in time?

Dr. Morgan had walked in not too long after and quickly changed back into his dress shirt and tie.

"There was nothing we could do," Dr. Morgan said tying his tie. "She had a massive pulmonary embolism."

"She was a healthy twenty year old girl," he said as he slid his wedding ring back on.

"Not healthy enough apparently," Dr. Morgan replied.

He stood up and removed his scrub top, shoving them down into the discard bin as well and looked at him, not caring about the informality of his tank top.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked, stepping toward him. "That's how you cope with things, huh? By not caring if we lost someone? She was a person, Morgan, a living and breathing person and she died on our table. It doesn't matter if she died because of an embolism or because our hand... she still died."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten invested in the first place." Dr. Morgan muttered, grabbing his suit jacket and sliding it on. "You set yourself up every time you care for a person by getting to know them or by letting them get to know you. You get comfortable and sloppy and that's why she died."

"She was scared!" He answered. "I just wanted to calm her down."

"You made an invasive procedure sound like it was a haircut." Dr. Morgan grabbed his briefcase and straightened his tie. "The only you should ever say to a patient is that surgery carries risks. You shouldn't get invested. Treat every case the same with no emotion. That's what I do."

"That's not being a doctor, Morgan." He answered. "That's being a robot."

"See you tomorrow during rounds," Dr. Morgan huffed. "Don't be late like this morning again."

He just shook his head and went to grab his button up shirt.

The man had compassion whatsoever about anyone or anything, and he hated it.

He was dressed quickly and started for the front desk to make sure he checked out with his time card when he noticed someone waiting out of a patient examine room and toward.

"Jim Clancy, just the guy I was looking for." A resident said. "Someone is refusing to have anyone but you stitch her up. She's rather stubborn."

"I thought that was her," he replied, walking with him and swinging around the corner. "What did you do?"

"I slipped walking off out of Old Main on campus and clipped my head on a railing," Katie sighed and shuffled her purse onto her lap. "I knew Ned would have a cow if I didn't come and see you."

"So would your mother," he said reaching for gloves and antiseptic.

"And you know this girl, how?" The resident asked.

"I'm his daughter," she answered. "Why are you still here?"

"I think Charles as rounds to go do anyway." He said as he dabbed the antiseptic. "Close the door on your way out, will you?" The door clicked behind him as he shuffled to grab what he needed to stitch the little abrasion. "This should only take a minute. It's not that bad, but still, I'm glad you came in."

"So what happened?" She asked and winced a little as he began to stitch her cut closed.

"What do you mean?" He answered as he pulled the suture through.

"Your hand is shaking," she answered as he went to pull it through the skin again. "Ow, oh that one hurt."

"Nothing," he muttered and cut the suture and applied a bandage. "Just a little antsy and can't wait to get home."

"That's not the reason and we both know it dad," she answered as he wiped more antiseptic around the abrasion and put another small bandage. "You lost a patient didn't you?"

"Yeah," he replied and slid his gloves off. "Ruby."

"Oh," she replied, knowing her front school. "She'd said something about surgery to get her stomach pains to stop. Is she really gone?"

"As in no longer part of the living, yes." He sighed. "I don't know about the after part."

"I'll keep an eye out," she replied as he helped her down. "Please don't make have to tell mom for you."

"Maybe you would trip if you weren't wearing these heels," he tried to laugh as she grabbed her coat and he helped her put it on. "Date night?"

"Stop changing the subject," she muttered and the left the patient room and a charge nurse went to change the table.

"I'll tell her," he answered as he wrote the time out on his time card and she signed out of the ER. "She always gets everything out of me whether I like it or not."

"That's too true," she replied with a laugh and the kissed his cheek, giving him a quick hug. "Well I better go and meet Ned at the station before he hears about this from someone else."

"Have a nice night Bug," he kissed her forehead and gave her a tighter hug. "Say hello to Ned for me?"

"Always," she waved to him as she crossed the street and met Ned with a quick kiss in order to distract him from the bandage on her forehead.

Melinda would do that same thing.

* * *

They sat on the couch enjoying a nice glass of wine by the fire when she'd finally coaxed him to spill.

Katie had mentioned something in one of their talks before he'd gotten home over the phone and she wouldn't drop it.

Of course.

"Ruby Grayson," he pulled up her page on the UN student registry and there was a picture of her with a volleyball as her picture. "She was a sophomore at Rockland."

"I haven't seen her hanging around," Melinda said as she sat down next to him. "What happened?"

"Everything went smoothly, but then she had a massive pulmonary embolism right before I had the chance to close." He muttered. "She bottomed out and there was nothing I could really do, but I promised her I'd get her to the volleyball playoffs, and I didn't."

"That doesn't mean you did something wrong," she answered softly, letting her hands brush his hair from the side of his face.

"Yeah, but Morgan got on me for reassuring her and making a connection." He sighed. "He said I shouldn't have gotten invested in the first place. That I set myself up every time I care patient by getting to know them and that-"

"Jim you didn't do anything wrong," she sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Her death was not your fault. It doesn't matter what Morgan said to you. You are a great doctor."

"I just feel like she's angry with me, and I wouldn't blame her." He replied.

"Probably because you're angry at yourself," she explained. "You care so much about people."

"Too much according to Morgan," he murmured.

"One of the many reason I'm in love with," she turned his face to look at her and he smiled. "Oh there's a smile. Yes!" She touched his face. "You were kind to her. There's nothing wrong with that. You know, maybe you're being haunted by your doubts more than anything else."

"Maybe," he whispered and looked away.

"Mommy? Daddy" Lana whispered as she tiptoed down the stairs. "I don't feel so good..."

"Come on doctor man, you've got a patient." She said and kissed him.

He cheered up a little, a smile appearing on his face as he marched over to little Lana who was in her footie pajamas.

"What's wrong Banana?" He asked, feeling her forehead.

"My belly hurts," Lana whispered.

"Oh let's get you in bed and I'll give you some special medicine." He said and they began to climb the stairs.

* * *

The next morning he had to blink to stay awake rounds after a long night of Lana throwing up all over herself, three times.

Melinda had brought her in and she had food poisoning from some under cooked chicken at the local Chinese place and Melinda now forbid to order from there even though it was one of his favorites.

_"There are other places Jim," she had said. "Ones that don't get our little girl sick."_

He agreed, knowing there were still two other Chinese places in town and push onward with his day that looked to be boring and filled with checking up on patients, but knew the day could turn into something worse in an instant.

After getting an actual case and going into surgery, Jim trudged into the locker room and pulled his scrub top off as he opened his locker, placing his medical ID and pen on the top shelf.

One second he was just standing there, processing the fact that he still had six more hours left before he could go home, and the next a woman slid her hands around his waist and pressed her body against his backside.

She didn't say anything, no words were necessary.

"What are you doing here?" He chuckled as she turned him around planted one on him.

"For you," Melinda purred. "Now come on... I bribed that new intern to tell everyone that maintenance was cleaning something up fro twenty minutes." She pulled her top up and then his. "Plus I locked the door."

"I need to shower," he gasped, yanking her jeans down.

"Then take me with you," she smiled. "I heard you were having a slow day."

"From who?" He was stripped naked in no time and he grabbed her by her waist, pulling her to him.

"A doctor's wife never does tell her secrets," she laughed as he pressed her against the lockers and stripped her panties from her hips.

"A doctor's wife, huh? I like it," he groaned and grasped her better and brought them to the showers.

When he turned the water on, she slid from his arms and wasn't surprised to find that he was already hard.

Opening her mouth, she grazed her teeth over his left shoulder and a shudder ran through his body as he turned toward her, but she didn't let him pull her into his arms this time.

Her hands glided over his skin as she washed him. She knew every inch of him, and planned on reminding him and using it to her advantage. By the time she ran her soapy hands over his hips and thighs, and sunk to her knees to wash his calves and lower, lifts one foot to slide her palm across the sole, his breathing was ragged, harsh. He steadied himself with one hand against the shower wall. And when she finally rose, he pulled her against his body, not letting her deny him again, slanting his mouth over hers in a kiss that made her toes curl.

He pressed her up against the shower wall and she shivered at the coldness of the tile against her shoulders, too high for the water to warm the surface. He held her there with his body, and shifted so he could lean down to suck at her nipple before he reached for the soap and washed her as she'd washed him.

He didn't let her do anything to speed his movements as he lingered over all the places he knew drive her mad. Her knees gave out and he pulled her in his arms and he kissed her hungrily and she moaned into his mouth, incapable of forming words.

She wrapped her legs around his hips as he pushed into her. She sucked at his collarbones, nipped and licked at his skin, digging her nails into his back and shoulders, marking him as hers as the tension coils within her. The hot water cascaded over them, his body stiffened as his orgasm took him and pushed her over the head.

Her head fell back and she looked up the shower head, feeling the water drip onto her nose, but didn't care.

He pressed his face into her chest, his mouth lining up with her collarbone and sucking softly.

They stood there under the water, pulses gradually slowing, their breathing approaching a more normal pace when he finally pulled out of her, helping her on her feet.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"You're my husband," she answered, stepping toward him. "And when you're hurting, it matters Jim."

He shifted to stand with his back against the wall, and one hand splayed over her cheek and jaw, he caught her mouth again.


	16. No Emails: Lana

**A/N: No Emails... this story line may seem out of the blue for some people, but to Meowser Clancy and I, it's just the beginning to a long journey that Lana is going to go on.**

**Ages:**

**Lana - 22  
Elijah - 22**

**Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Lana walked hand in hand with a taller fellow as they searched for someone good to eat.

"What did you say was good around here again?" She asked as they walked around downtown Nashville, Tennessee.

He'd grown up here and had moved after high school to pursue medicine at Columbia, which was how they'd met.

"Anything really," he said scrolling through his email from a fellow resident at work as they passed a rather loud bar.

It was like there were hardly any walls around here, which made sense. It was too hot handle some days, Elijah had told her once.

The music meshed around them and it made her heart beat a little faster.

Emma would love it here, she concluded. Being the music person her little sis was she just knew she'd have to drop a hint to Griffin.

She stopped at the corner and looked around, spotting a burger place and frowning. They'd had fast food too much the past day of traveling and had hardly done anything here except nap when they got here earlier from the airport.

She wanted something organic, not only to keep her from bloating the next day, but just to get something without grease in her mouth.

"You're on your phone again?" She said when she saw his eyes glued to his screen. "You promised..."

"I say a lot of things Lan," he muttered. "This is work."

"And I'm your wife, shouldn't that matter?" She replied.

"It does babe," he whispered, sliding his phone into his front pocket and leaning down to kiss her. "I'm done."

"No more emails?" She said letting the kiss take her for a moment before pulling him to cross the street.

"Not until we're home," he promised as she pulled him with her. "Now you said you wanted some place that was healthier, right?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"I know just the place then," he winked and took charge, spinning her into his chest and wrapping his arm around her. She laughed and leaned into his embrace, pressing a kiss to his shirt as they walked past the burger joint. "Have you ever tried sushi?"

"No," she replied. "Is it any good?"

"Oh honey, I've got a lot to show you while we're down here." He chuckled and pushed open the door.

* * *

They'd order without a hitch, smiling at each other and talking about little things.

Elijah had shared a bit more about himself, of how he'd grown up watching his dad play the guitar on the random stages down these very blocks after his mother had died.

"You're lucky," he said.

"How so?" She asked, noticing the waitress as she brought them both a glass of wine as he'd asked her too.

"Your parents really love each other," he replied. "I was young when my ma died, but I know that they only really got married because of my older sis, and they stayed together because they had me."

"I know that my family is unique. Trust me," she laughed as she turned around and heard someone yelling Korean, or at least that's what she thought it was, in the kitchen.

She noticed the ghost went to smack him upside the head and smiled a little, and he noticed her.

He appeared before her and he said something, but she didn't understand just kind of shrugged.

"I... uh don't speak much a English." The ghost said. "Help... me?"

She gestured her head toward the bathroom and he sort of understood, disappearing just as Elijah noticed.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked, taking a drink of his wine. "You seem antsy."

"I've just gotta go to the bathroom," she excused herself and fixed her dress and she walked away. "I'll only be a minute."

He nodded and smiled her way.

His phone vibrated in his pocket again and he hesitated, watching her hips swing as she walked away, glancing his way just a little for a small smile, before she disappeared into the bathroom. He put his hand back to the table and let his leg twitch just a little.

He'd promised her.

And it didn't matter if the email was about work, he wasn't there.

But maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt. He just wanted to know how his patients were doing.

He glanced at the screen as he opened his email.

_Everything is good. George's stats are getting better and Mrs. Danvers is still asleep. I'll keep you updated._

She was back quickly, her cheeks red as she sat back down.

"Sorry," he said sliding it back into his pocket. "No more distractions."

"It's fine," she laughed. "I was gone and you got an email. You checked it. I just don't want you on it when we're together. We're on vacation and we should both be acting like it."

"You're right," he smiled. "You're so right."

She noticed the ghost next to her again, babbling in Korean as their dinner was placed in front of them.

"This looks delicious," she grinned, ignoring the ghost as she looked at her husband. "What do you think I should try first?"

* * *

They entered their hotel again and he pulled them toward the bar.

"Just one drink and maybe a few games at a slot machine," he explained. "Then we can go to our room and have some fun..."

"Fine with me," she laughed, leaning into his embrace. "You get the drinks?"

"Of course," he whispered against her ear as he kissed behind it.

She walked away from him and looked at the various gambling games, spotting one she recognized from a bar at home. She'd seen Ned play it once with Katie sitting on his lap a while ago.

She sat at the stool and placed a dollar in the machine, hitting a button while she waited.

Nothing. She hit the button again, pressing the green button before looking over her shoulder to see him leaning against the bar.

He must be waiting on their drinks.

The bar was pretty full, most of it's seats taken, and there were only two bartenders working.

A few more minutes passed and she'd noticed he'd sat down, his phone screen glowing as she pushed another button.

Damnit Elijah.

She hit the red button and ten dollar was spat out bottom. Hey, she actually won something. Not too bad.

She grabbed the bill and stomped over to him, noticing three empty glasses beside the one that was slowly warming up that was for her.

"Really?" She asked, swiping the phone from his hand. "Is Hank's email more important?"

"Lan, I'm sorry. I zoned out." He muttered. "Mrs. Danvers bottomed out and I was reading what measures were taken to save her."

"You can find out about it when we get home," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you."

"Just let me make it up to you," he said as he walked her out of the bar. "Let's go to our room. You're making a scene."

"Good! I"m glad I finally have your attention," she replied. "Eli, we've been married two months and you hardly pay any attention to me anymore..."

He paused and reached out for her, wanting to hug her or comfort her in someway, but she was long past comfort. She was pissed.

"That's not true," he said.

"Elijah, the fact that you can't see it makes it all the more true! You're barely home during the week, and when you are, you're sleeping. I know how busy schedules can be, my parents went through it, my sister Katie and brother Ned went through it, but you know what's different with us?" She explained and paused, contemplating on her words, but oh hell, she didn't give a shit about his feelings right now. "You're not trying Eli and that's what's different. I'm lucky if I get a kiss before our morning rounds. I get that we're both residents at Mercy and have busy schedules and patients and responsibilities, but we are on fucking vacation right now and you cannot for the life of you stay off your phone for one goddamn second."

"Can we please go to our room and talk about this," he said carefully, letting his hand rest on her bare shoulder.

Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. Anger.

He took her hand and his eyes edged with concern looked right at her. She had been ready for a fight but when met with concern, she wasn't ready. Why must he always look right through her? She blinked away tears that threatened to spill out.

"Come on," he easily pulled her into the elevator. "I'm sorry that I keep getting distracted, but my patients mean something to me."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "My dad feels the same way about his patients, but he's never like this to my mom. He always makes time for her and she meets him halfway."

"Why are you comparing me to your father? I'm not some perfect husband! I'm not made for this, I wasn't raised around the perfect marriage like you were..." He exclaimed as the doors opened to the fifth floor and they stepped out. "Just stop comparing us to them because we will never be like that."

"Is it so bad for me to want us to be?" She asked, sniffling. "Plus there are rumors at work... and I don't like rumors. You know that."

"What rumors?" He grabbed the key from his pocket and opened the door.

"The interns are saying that you're always so distracted because I can't satisfy you." She muttered, following behind him. "And I just don't like hearing about our sex life like that... and I don't like that my dad might hear it."

"I think that you and I both know those rumors and gossip are untrue." He chuckled. "But if it makes you happy, I'll try harder when we get home. We can share all the PDA you want at work... and we can even have sex in the on-call rooms during a break if you'd like."

"That's be... interesting." She laughed. "And very sexy."

When he leaned in again to kiss her cheek, Lana moved to capture his mouth with hers. She poured all her love for him in it.

It quickly turned sensual since she wanted to prove to herself again that she could satisfy her husband and at the same time bring comfort to herself. They kissed for some time before her hands wandered to the buttons on his shirt.

Since she was only in a light dress because of the heat, Elijah was able to cup her breasts with his hand through the thin material while he moved to kiss her jaw and trailed down to her pulse point and sucked.

"Oh," she breathed heavily, while she continued to work off the buttons one by one.

When enough buttons had been undone, they pulled apart long enough for him to take off his shirt and her to pull off her dress, both hastily discarded.

When they came together again, he led them to the bed, lying her down beneath him, but she didn't let that last long.

She was straddling him in a matter of moment and with his wife towering above him, Elijah reached up to cup her bare breast with one hand and pulled her to him with the other. Their lips met and everything else melded into the background.

His trousers had become rather restrictive and he still needed to take off his boots. When he reached for his belt buckle, she made quick work of it and soon both his trousers and his boxers were by his knees, held up only by the boots that were still on his feet. While she admired his length and quickly untied his boots and he kicked them free.

Edging closer to him, she captured him lips with hers and let her hand grip him.

"Not so fast," she laughed. "Give me your phone."

He reached for it from the beside table and she quickly unlocked it and typed out an email to Hank.

"What are you doin'?" He laughed, moving to see what she typed with one hand.

She pushed him back and threw his phone to the floor, pressing her mouth to his shoulder as she looked up at him.

"I just said no more emails," she shrugged her shoulders, quickly aligning him to her. "And it's gonna stay that way for the rest of this week."

She slid down on him, letting him fill her so completely that she had to adjust just for a second. They desperately willed themselves to maintain control, even if it was just for a second.

He pushed her beneath him and let he wrap her legs around his back, she pulled herself closer to him ensuring that she took him fully.

He took control once more and began to move within her. Starting slowly, he built a rhythm and she moved her hips in a counterpoint to him to generate more friction. Before long, a hitch developed in her breathing as she drew near.

"Oh yes! Faster!" She gasped. "Yes! Oh Elijah..."

Meanwhile he could sense the blood pulsing through his veins while his body readies itself for the ultimate pleasure. Pushing ahead, he brought the rhythm up a notch and the bed started to shake with every thrust. Pulling up a bit, he watched his wife's face transform just as she peaked and shouted his name.

"Oh... almost!" She screamed. "Elijah!"

The look of her ecstasy dancing about her face caused his actions and the strong pulsing of her center, brought him over the edge with her and with one last thrust he let go and spilt into her, panting from the exertion.

"Oh God," he gasped, letting his face land near hers. "Lana... I love you. I"m sorry."

Waves of pleasure cascaded through him as he kissed her, sweat dripping from both of their forehead. Collapsing after his high, he quickly rolled his wife with him so that they could remain joined while they recovered their breaths.

"That was..." She gasped. "Rather great... better then the last time."

He caressed her face with his free hand, he added, "Don't ever think that you can't satisfy me or that I don't love you. I'm only distracted because I care about my job, and I know you do too."

She smiled at him, forgiving him at least for the moment.

"I love you, too." She whispered.


	17. Make Them Stop: Ked

**A/N: Inspired by two lines in Meowser Clancy's story, Miscommunication, on Archive of Our Own.**

**"Let's get going on that early night, so we don't do this in Katie's driveway."**   
**"She'd do it in ours."**

**Make Them Stop is so Ked it's crazy** **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned and Katie pulled up to the house Mackenzie had sent them the address to and she smiled.

"This place is adorable," she said spotting the sold sign in the yard still. "Reminds me of our first house."

"Yeah," he grinned, his hand on her thigh tensed as they remembered why they moved. "Hey, let's enjoy this night."

"Yes," she smiled. "We have Lana, who is spending the night to watch kids, so we don't have to be home until at least ten. Did you remember the gift?"

"It's right here," he reached for the bag and pressed a kiss to her lips as he did. "It's starting to get colder in here."

She laughed and got out, the snow falling lightly and sticking to her hat as Ned waited for her on the other side with the gift.

"Let's hope they have a new heating system," she said walking carefully over the driveway and to the sidewalk.

It was a newer house with new windows and a fresh coat of grey paint and some accented rocks.

Ned met her with a guiding hand on her back as they made it to the front door. She took the gift from him and messed with the tissue paper again, trying to make it look better.

"New door, nice." Ned said as he pressed on the doorbell.

It was only a minute before they could see Freya's figure leaning up against the glass.

"Oh honey," Mackenzie said as she picked her up. "Let's not get fingerprints on the door just yet." She opened the door and smiled. "You guys made it! Dinner's almost done, come in."

"It's so warm in here," Katie grinned as they walked in, making sure not to walk off the doormat as she unzipped her leather boots. "And good luck with no fingerprints. Every time I used wash the fridge Willow would just mark it up again within the hour, so I just gave up."

"She's starting walking a little faster and her hands are everywhere, which is so scary because she's only ten months." Mackenzie laughed. "I know that feeling."

"She's just getting so big!" Katie cooed, swapping Freya for the gift. "I couldn't resist not buying that once I heard what Aaron and Michele gave you."

"Our first bottle of wine for the wine rack," Mackenzie said peeking inside. "Scott, come here! Ned and Katie are here."

"There are two actually," Katie grinned. "One for tonight and one for your rack for a rainy day."

Scott peeked his head from the kitchen and smiled as he met Ned with a pat on the back.

"You're teaching him how to cook!" Katie laughed. "How's that been going Scott?"

"Really good," Scott laughed. "How are you guys? The kiddos?"

"We're great," she hugged Scott and Freya clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling as he took her into his arms. "The kids are great. Asher is getting really good at hockey and Willow is into anything that allows her to paint."

"Why don't you two go and finish up dinner?" Mackenzie suggested. "And let us talk?"

"Oh?" Ned asked and felt her suggestive smiled. "Oh! Okay, let's go see what you've got cooking."

"Thank you," Mackenzie said and ushered Katie to the couch.

"So, what's up?" She asked, sitting down and grinning at her little sister.

"We finally had sex, well it was more than sex, but Scott and I... well we...umm did it." Mackenzie gushed. "And it was perfect."

"Oh you two finally did the deed!" She cheered.

"Shh," Mackenzie giggled. "Don't let them hear you."

"They are so talking about it already," she laughed. "But Kenzie that's so great. How was it?"

"Different," Mackenzie said. "Better, but different."

"That's a good thing," she smiled. "If you love someone like the way you love Scott, or the way I love Ned every experience is different. My first kiss was a moment I will never cherish as much as I cherish my first real kiss with Ned."

"You're right," Mackenzie blushed. "I didn't feel this way with anyone else. No one else cared about making sure I was comfortable the way Scott did. My first time was pretty boring and you had Asher the next day and then with Chase I was really drunk."

"Drunken encounters aren't always bad," she answered. "So don't be afraid to get it on when you're drunk."

"Nice advice big sis," Mackenzie laughed. "But if I need sex advice it would have to come from you because with mom its just weird."

"At least I'm good for something," she shrugged. "Let's go check on the guys and crack open that bottle."

* * *

The night had been perfect.

Scott had been able to pull off Melinda's spaghetti recipe with out a hitch and Lorelai had stopped by after dinner to pick up Freya for her weekly night with her little sister and then things had gotten a bit more fun.

They'd opened a bottle of wine and turned some music on, dancing around the living room. Laughter filled the air quicker than it would've without the bottle of wine Katie and Ned had brought.

"We have to do this again," Ned grinned as they said their goodbye, hugging each other.

"Yes, definitely." Mackenzie grinned. "But we better be getting off to bed. I didn't even realize how late it was."

"Time flies when you're having fun," Katie said as she pulled her hat. "It's good to see you smiling and having fun again Mack."

"It's easier when I have such fun things to look forward too and great people in my life," Mackenzie answered as she hugged her sister.

"He's looking at you like your his kryptonite with this braid... use that to your advantage," she whispered in Mackenzie's ear.

"I definitely will," Mackenzie looked up at him with the sexiest grin her sister had ever seen on her face.

"Thanks for a great night," Scott grinned and hugged her. "And I'll see you in the morning for patrol?"

"Yes," he coughed as she leaned into him, her hand grazing his trousers. "I'll be here to get you bright and early at seven."

Mackenzie blushed and did the same, earning a slight moan from Scott who promptly just straighten up.

"Well I'll see you then man," Scott said opening the door. "Drive safe, you two."

The couple walked out and the door was closed behind them quickly, and locked.

"Did they just kick us out?" Ned asked.

"Mackenzie took my advice," she grinned.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"She's finally tapping into her sexual side," she shrugged.

"All the Clancy's have a higher sex drive, I swear." He chuckled, helping her across the ice before getting in the driver's seat.

"Well, have you seen our parents?" She said as she sat down with a huff.

"So they finally did the deed? It's about time," he said.

"I'm so glad he didn't push her," she smiled. "It's about time she had a good relationship with someone who actually loves her. There was a time when Chase did, but it faded quickly and I don't see that happening with those two."

"Yeah, me either." He said going to turn the car on.

"Not yet," she said softly as she reached for his tie and began to loosen it.

"Katie," he groaned. "We should get home for this... or at least the garage."

"Like you said," she purred. "I have a higher sex drive, and once it's been put into gear..."

"We're in their driveway, Kat-" He started but she cut him off when she moved to straddle his lap.

"I thought we could make tonight memorable," she murmured as she leaned forward, letting her hands cup his jaw as she kissed him, slowly sucking his bottom lip between her own.

He sighed deeply and his hands moved to rest on her thighs. Much to his surprise, however, he finds no fabric beneath the hem of her dress. Ned pulled away, his eyes full of curiosity as she smiled mischievously. A smile tugged at his lips.

He was a goner. His erection throbbed against the unforgiving fabric of his trousers and he knew she could feel him already. After all, there isn't much separating them. She shrugged her coat off to the side, leaving her in a lacy black dress and winter hat.

She rolled her hips against his lap and he groaned as his hands fall to rest under her dress on the round curve of her ass, kneading his fingers against the smooth skin. Katie gave a breathy chuckle as she works at untucking his dress shirt.

"You are so fucking sexy," he growled as she undid his pants and reached for his ever increasing hard on. Her small hand gripped him firmly as she let it slide up and down the soft, velvet skin, a proud little smile blooming on her lips when his let's his head fall back to rest against the seat. "How did I get you?"

"You're just lucky, I guess." She leaned forward and pressed, hot, open-mouthed kisses along his throat, reveling in the vibrations his moans made against her lips.

"That's gonna show, you know." He groaned.

"Good," she purred. "All the guys will be jealous."

His hand covered hers after several tense minutes and he guided her back a bit so their gazes could meet.

His thumb found one of her dusky nipples against the fabric and teased it until it stood out firmly against his touch. His electric eyes flickered toward hers as he leaned forward and pulled the zipper down, the fabric of her dress falling to her waist and he took the bud into his mouth, swirling is tongue over the bud until she released a shuddering whimper, letting her hands tangle in his wild, golden hair. She arched against him as he wrapped his arms about her waist, before switching his attention to the opposite breast.

His erection throbbed against his belly, and he couldn't wait any longer. She was half delirious with want as she hit the side of his seat and the seat fell back. He reached down, positioning himself at her entrance, while his mouth continued to tease her breast.

With one even thrust, he was buried inside of her, earning a gasp from her followed quickly by a moan as she rocked back and fourth, riding him slowly. Her fingers played in the soft curls that scatter his chest while his hands massaged her ass, guiding her over his length.

She began to move faster, more desperately as she sought out her release. He knew he wouldn't last long enough at this angle, she was too perfect. He slipped a hand between them, his thumb finding the tiny bud of nerves and circling through the slippery wetness there. She gasped, a delectable squeal leaving her throat until all at once, her body tensed, arching back as her mouth parted in ecstasy.

"Ned," she squealed.

Ned thrusted once, twice, three more times before releasing a deep moan and pulling her so her chest is flush with his, her breasts pressed firmly against the heat of his skin. He peppered kisses across her skin as he throbs inside of her, spilling himself as it does.

He grinned and kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping past her lips as he savored every taste of her.

"I love you," he gasped. "And your sex drive."

There was a knock on the window and she pressed her face into his chest.

"Fuck," she laughed.

"Could you take this home?" A man muttered. "I was just trying to walk my dog."

"Yeah, sorry." Ned said as the man walked away and they both laughed.

"We should've just gone home, I'm sorry." She giggled.

"Don't apologize," he said and looked at his watch. "Who even walks their dog at eleven at night?"

When they pull apart, she lets her forehead come to rest against his with a quiet chuckle.

"I love you," she murmured with a sugary smile that he couldn't help but return.


	18. Last Minute Adjustments: Mascott

**A/N: Last Minute Adjustments... Mascott is my new fave and I needed this in my life and I can almost bet so did Meowser Clancy ;) ;)**

**Mackenzie is around 34-35ish**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Mackenzie sat down at a table with a huff. She had been on her feet all day, no time to stop and take a breather because of all the cases that had come in through the emergency room with that pile up crash on the Interstate.

It reminded her of a distant memory and she touched the scar on her head before smiling

She'd survived and so had everyone else and Freya had been the blessing that saved her from all of the darkness after. Scott had been a plus and it was so hard to think it had been almost twelve years ago.

She looked at her chicken salad and picked the tomatoes out and put them off to the side.

"Still picking out the best part of the salad, I see." Lana said sitting across from her and popping one in her mouth.

"Still wearing your ring, I see." She replied after glancing at the wedding ring.

"That was cold," Lana muttered and bit into her sandwich. "And uncalled for."

"Chew with your mouth closed," she laughed as she mixed her dressing with the salad. "You're worse than my girls."

"How are the girls?" Lana asked, covering her mouth as she finished chewing.

"Good," she smiled. "They are begging for a little brother or sister, and trust me... me and Scott are going at it all the time so it's definitely possible. Oh I need time tonight with my man, I haven't been with him in three days."

"Oh?" Lana smiled. "Is that finally gonna happen? Are we gonna finally have a baby with you and Scott's DNA running around?"

"We're talking about it," she admitted, pushing her salad around and taking a bite. "But none of this gets to mom or Katie, because Katie will tell mom and then I will never hear the end of it."

Lana zipped her lips and threw away the imaginary key with laugh.

She glanced around at the small cafeteria and sighed before taking another bite.

"It's so weird not seeing him here anymore," she muttered, covering her mouth for a second.

"Yeah," Lana answered. "This was his place."

"It still is." She replied. "Everyone still calls him Chief when he's around."

"How is dad doing?" Lana asked. "I haven't been able to see him in a few days."

"Good, I stopped by on my way to work this morning." She said. "He had a bad night last night and mom's all worried that the cancer's spreading. He had an appointment today at..." She glanced at her watch and took another bite, going to cover her salad. "Right now. He should be done by now." She noticed the way Elijah was stalking toward Lana and she rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go see him. You can pretend to be happy with him without me here."

"Mack," Lana sighed as Elijah sat down next to her. "Stay for just another minute."

"I'd rather not," she replied and looked at him. "Elijah."

"Mackenzie," Elijah said as he kissed Lana's cheek and she rolled her eyes and grabbed her salad. "She still hates me."

"She always has," Lana replied.

"I'll never be good enough for you, will I?" Elijah asked.

"Maybe if you tried to change her mind," Lana muttered and relaxed into her chair.

* * *

She stalked the halls after putting her salad in her locker for later.

He was supposed to be on floor three, room 305.

She knocked on the door and entered.

"Oh it's just Mackenzie," Melinda smiled and sat down.

"Hey," she smiled. "I heard you were here."

"Is Lana here?" Jim asked as he sat on the exam table.

"Yeah. She's eating," she sighed.

"With Elijah," he added, the same scoff he'd always had at his name too which made her smile.

No one had really ever liked him. Most just played the part because they all knew how it would go.

Lana was just hiding from her feelings for someone else, and Elijah helped her with that.

She shrugged her shoulders and glanced at her pager which lit up.

"Go, I'll be fine." He said. "Someone else needs you."

"Okay," she said and went to kiss his cheek. "You have them page me if you need anything."

"I will," he answered as she hugged her mom.

"Okay," she said as it lit up again. "Holy hell, I'm coming."

"What kind of paitent?" He asked.

He always did these days, wanting to know everything he could about any case either Mackenzie or Lana worked.

"It's looks to be an appendicitis case," she said. "Trauma room three. Little boy, maybe seven."

"Appendicitis cases were always my strong suit," he added, his eyes lighting up

"Mine too," she replied. "Even if I'm only a nurse."

"Hey, most of the time the nurses do more." He nudged her side and she smiled at him. "Now go make sure that kid is comfortable and feeling better soon."

"I will. I love you," she closed the door behind her.

She ran down the hallway and slid out of the way of a passing gurney, but failed to notice the disinfectant that had been spilled on the floor and slid to the ground, hitting her head on the corner of a machine.

This was not what she needed right now.

Her head throbbed as she picked herself up and pressed her hand to the wound and then pulled back at her hand.

Blood. Great.

"Hey, you okay Mack?" Elijah asked, helping up to a chair.

"I'm fine," she pushed him off. "I don't need your help. I can treat myself."

"You're bleeding a lot," Elijah kneeled and pressed gauze to her head.

"Yeah. Head wounds bleed more, even with the smallest of cuts." She winced and pulled away from him. "I can do this on my own and get back to work. I have a paitent."

"Yeah, well, let me take look." He went to move the gauze and she complied. "Okay, it's only about two inches. But I'm gonna need to staple it after a CT."

"No. I'm fine," she muttered. "It's just a little cut."

"And possibly a concussion," he answered. "I'll need to call Scott to come and get you."

"Don't call and worry him!" She scoffed. "I'm fine!"

"What happened?" Lana asked as she walked with their parents close behind.

"I slipped on disinfectant that wasn't marked with a sign and hit my head. I'm fine." She explained. "Elijah here is trying to make me go to CT."

Jim winced as he kneeled down and put gloves on quickly.

The man was seventy four and still looked out for others more than himself.

He pushed her bangs from that side and slowly moved the gauze back, looking at the cut.

"That's a good idea," Jim added. "It's minor, but it's never a bad thing to be safe." He grabbed a disinfectant wipe from the cart next to her that she'd hit her head on. "No clotting or anything to suggestion brain trauma or a big bleeder. You'll need probably four staples and to relax when you get home. A movie with the girls and day home with Scott tomorrow will help."

"Dad," she sighed and looked at him. "Fine. Mom will you call Scott? It will be better coming from you than some random desk nurse."

"Yeah," Melinda said and pulled her phone out. "Of course."

"So you'll listen to them and not me? Really?" Elijah scoffed.

"My dad has more experience than you ever will," she replied.

"Whatever. I have patients," he muttered and pulled the gloves off. "You guys can deal with her. I'll see you at home Lan."

"Okay," Lana said pulling gloves on. "I'm just gonna clean this and then I'll get you to CT."

"No, let me." Jim said.

"You sure dad?" Lana asked. "You shouldn't strain yourself too much."

"It's just cleaning a head wound and staples. Let me have this, please." Jim replied.

"Alright, but only because you were the best chief this place ever saw." Lana smiled. "And the best dad I could ever ask for."

He smiled and dabbed the cut carefully before taking his gloves off.

"Alright," Jim stood up carefully. "Let's get you to CT."

"Yeah, do what you gotta do." She replied.

* * *

Scott sat in the exam room as Jim applied the bandage over the staples.

"She needs rest," Jim explained.

"I'll be fine," she muttered.

"I'll take tomorrow off," Scott added as he gave the man a smile and a pat on the back. "You've still got it Clancy."

"I always will," Jim laughed. "Even with age."

"That's the truth." Mackenzie smiled. "Thanks daddy."

"Always little fish," Jim rubbed his middle girl's back and she shook her head at the nickname. "What? I'll always call you that."

"We better get going doctor man," Melinda smiled up at him.

"Okay," he kissed her and both girls gagged. "We still got it."

"Always," Melinda laughed. "Come on. Let's get home."

Melinda had just recently gave up on dying the grey from her hair and it had started to pepper in her hair. She was the only person in the world who could pull it off effortlessly, or at least that what her girls thought.

"I'm so glad you're finally letting your hair grey," Lana added. "It looks really."

"You're just saying that," Melinda laughed. "But thank you. It took a lot of convincing from this guy."

"And Katie," the girls added.

"Well everybody had been telling you to stop wasting money and just let your hair age naturally." Scott added. "And it does look pretty great."

"Okay, let's go." Melinda rolled her eyes. "See you all soon, I hope."

"Yes. Family dinner is on Friday." Lana added. "Hopefully I won't get called in halfway through this time."

They smiled at them as they left and then Lana turned to Mackenzie.

"Relax, I'm serious." Lana muttered. "You need it anyway and have tomorrow off because I had it covered. The girls will enjoy the time with their mommy and you can do what you were talking about with me earlier."

"Oh yeah," she replied.

"I think this might help." Lana handed her a filed and smiled, leaning into her ear and saying something only for her to hear. "Congrats sis."

Lana bid her goodbye to Scott with hug and left as her pager lit up, closing the door behind her.

She opened the file and smiled. She remembered having the blood taken for tests to make sure her count was up, but something else had come to light that she hadn't even noticed.

"What was that about?" Scott asked, stepping closer to her.

"Oh nothing," she grinned. "Just some great news that I didn't even know I needed until right now."

"Oh yeah?" He breathed, looking at his wife with a grin.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being so clumsy." She admitted.

"Last minute adjustments," he shook his head. "I'm used to them by now with you."

"That's good," she laughed. "Because I have another one that I don't will be hard for you to swallow."

"And what might that be?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm pregnant," she beamed just before their lips met.

He pulled back with a confused look on his face that slowly turned to joy.

"Really?" He gasped. "You better not be joking."

"Here it is in black and white," she said opening the file. "I hadn't even noticed I'd missed a period. We'd been so busy with making sure the girls were ready for school starting that I missed it. I'm six weeks, so it's still pretty early but-"

"Oh we're pregnant," he gasped. "With a baby... a real baby made by us, just us. No drama or hurting, just us and love and this baby and our girls."

"Yes," she grinned. "I know what you're meaning and it doesn't mean you love the girls any less. You don't have to explain what you're saying right now."

"Okay good, I'm too happy." He grinned. "We have to tell them."

"Let's wait a few more weeks, just until we pass the first stage." She explained. "Just to be safe."

"Okay," he said. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching.

Dear god, he never thought they'd make it this far twelve years ago and here they were.

His lips met her with a fiery passion that filled him and he knew exactly how they'd gotten through every hoop and obstacle thrown at them.

They loved each other, and this baby just reassured him again that they'd be together forever.


	19. Meat is Meat: Aaron

**A/N: A little bit of Aaron for ya'll :)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 49**  
Melinda - 45  
Katie - 20  
Aaron - 16  
Josie - 17  
Mackenzie - 10  
Lana - 2

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda stood beside Katie as Jim walked in, tie loosened and hair crazed.

"My gorgeous girls!" He cheered and rushed to their sides, pulling off his shoes and leaving his briefcase by the door.

"Morning dad," Katie flipped an egg and kissed his cheek, feeling the prick of his five o'clock shadow and taking a swig of her coffee.

"Long night?" She covered her mouth and turned for him to kiss her cheek.

"Nothing I can't handle," he smiled. "Where's the other two?"

"Still upstairs," Katie mumbled as she slid the egg onto a plate and passed it to her mother who tossed strips of bacon and a piece of toast onto it.

"Kids! Breakfast!" She yelled and then slid the two plates to the island.

Aaron and Mackenzie clamored downstairs, practically fighting each other to the kitchen first.

"You two, knock it off." Jim said, quickly splitting them up and kissing Mackenzie on the head. "What's up little fish?"

"He's a big knuckle head," Mackenzie muttered, furrowing her brow.

"Is he now?" He laughed, pinching her cheek.

"Yes, he kicked me out of the bathroom so he could stare at himself in the mirror for too many minutes," Mackenzie muttered and stomped off. "Josie told him he isn't muscular enough or something so he's being all weird."

"Oh baby, you're more then muscular enough. Don't listen to stupid girls," She kissed Aaron's head and he pulled away.

"Gross, mom don't." He whined. "No bacon or eggs for me."

"Sorry," she smiled at him. "You're just my only baby boy."

"Seriously?" Katie punched her brother's side.

"You used to do it all the time," Aaron said.

"Yeah, when I need to slim down for a dress or something. You do know protein helps build muscle right?" Katie explained.

"Shut up," Aaron muttered and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Hush you two," Melinda passed the plate to Jim, who gladly took it and pressed a kiss to her head. "As long as Aaron has some meat with dinner he'll be fine."

There was a moment of silence as Katie slid from the stove and Jim replaced her, taking a bite of bacon as he flipped an egg.

Katie stole an egg and put it on a piece of toast with a strip of bacon and made a sandwich, biting into it eagerly before sipping her coffee.

"Where's Ned?" Mackenzie asked. "Isn't he always with you?"

Katie laughed and shook her head, continuing to eat.

"We should switch you to decaf," she pointed to the seat at which Mackenzie immediately sat in.

"As long as you don't switch me," Katie laughed and sipped from her mug.

"Of course not, that's abuse baby." she smiled as Lana hopped down off the last step of the stairs in her footy pajamas with a grumpy expression. "Morning grumpy, want some eggs?"

Lana stomped into the kitchen and pulled herself onto a stool before crossing her arms.

"Heya princess, you look tired." He said.

Lana nodded and smiled as she put a plate in front of her.

"Thank you," Lana said before biting into the toast.

"I've got a class to get to," Katie drowned the rest of the coffee. "Plus Ned's here to get me, so I've gotta run."

"Have a good day," she hugged her eldest before she could slip from the kitchen.

"I'll try," she smiled, wiping her mouth as Ned honked. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" They all replied as she pulled her sneakers on and closed the door behind her.

"Why is she here all the time in the morning when she lives with Ned?" Aaron asked.

"Because your sister helps out when I ask her to," she explained. "Stop being so grouchy, all of you."

Jim passed Melinda the last plate for her and shut the burner off, turning to put the pan in the sink and grab himself a mug.

"Hey," he grabbed the empty pot and showed her.

"Do you need me to show you where the coffee is?" She asked.

"Nope, I know where it is." He said smiling at her.

"Good," she bit in her toast and dunked it in her coffee, eyeing him suspiciously.

He made another pot and they all ate quietly, only the sound of fork against the plate were heard.

The bus honked and Aaron down his glass of milk.

"Your lunches are in the fridge," he said before going to put her plate in the sink. She grabbed them and handed them to Mackenzie and then Aaron, kissing them both on the head before letting them run off. "Have a good day at school babies. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Mackenzie called and ran out the door.

"See ya," Aaron waved and closed the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" He asked.

"Teenagers," she shrugged, looking at him as he put his plate in the sink.

"Did you forget something?" He smiled at her.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like where my mouth is?" He asked.

"Nope," she grinned. "I know where it is."

"Oh good," he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in. "I'm still going to remind you though."

"I guess I can agree to that," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lowered his lips to hers.

Lana giggled and ate her eggs as her parents kissed.

Maybe the morning wasn't all bad after all.

* * *

Aaron sat in third period and his stomach growled fiercely.

He switched positions in his desk and continued to write notes on the Cold War, yawning to cover up the sound as his stomach growled again.

"Bored, Mr. Clancy?" Mrs. Smith asked as she clicked to the next slide of her presentation.

"Not at all, the impact of the Cold War is so fascinating to me." Aaron cheered, hiding his boredom well.

The class snickered as the bell rang.

"I'm glad to hear it," Mrs. Smith said. "Alright, we'll continue on this tomorrow. Read pages 110 and 11 tonight and finish the questions at the bottom of both pages for tomorrow's class."

Everyone packed up their work and eagerly left, Aaron included.

He raced to his locker and shoved his things inside, eager to get to lunch and put something in his stomach.

_Want me to pick you up something for lunch?_ Josie texted him.

He looked at the bag lunch in his hand debated on what he should say.

If he said no, Josie could never talk to him again, but if he didn't eat it and his mom asked him questions then he could hurt her feelings. It wasn't like every mom made their kids lunches these days... most just gave their kids five bucks and called it a day.

But his mom still made him sandwiches and cut them into footballs. And deep down, he still really liked it.

_What's on your mind?_ He texted back.

_Meet me by the locker room and you'll find out._ Josie replied and he smiled.

There was a pep in his step, he tossed the lunch bag in the trash and ran toward the C hallway, taking a shortcut to the guys locker room and seeing her outside with a bag in her cheer uniform.

"That was quick," Josie grinned.

"I know my way around." Aaron smiled and he hesitated on reaching out to touch her, but she leaned forward enough for his hand to touch her shoulder.

"I can see that," Josie passed him a green smoothie and took a sip of her own. "It's to help boost antioxidants and induce muscle growth... I can see you're already taking my ideas." She grasped his bicep and triceps tightly enough to make him almost wince, but he held it in and took a sip of the drink. "Harder than before... I like."

He held back the gag from the drink and cursed himself for throwing away his mom's ham and turkey sandwich he knew was inside, the bag of chips and the possible pudding cup she put in there too.

"I thought maybe you could show me some fun times before next period?" She gasped as he tightened his muscle as she moved over his chest.

"I think that's very possible," he smiled and then grasped her chin, pulling her lips to his and leaning her up against the locker room door, pushing it open slightly and locking it behind her.

"Break the rules... I like it." She laughed as he picked her up by her waist and carried her inside.

* * *

Melinda noticed that Aaron came home wearing a different pair of pants and nudged Jim.

"Go talk to him," Melinda said as she rubbed a sleeping Lana's back. "Something up... I think that Josie girl or whatever is doing more damage then good."

"Why would you say that?" Jim asked, taking a drink of his coke and then look over his shoulder as Aaron marched right up the stairs without a word.

"He's wearing different pants. Something happened." She sighed. "You need to talk to him about an actual workout regimen that doesn't involve not eating."

"I will," he kissed her cheek and stood up.

He was up the stairs in matter of a minute and at his door in even less time than that.

"Come in," Aaron said as he lifted his hand to knock. "Mom sent you, didn't she?"

"Yeah," he took a drink of his pop. "So what's up? And the truth."

"The truth is Josie McKinney is actually interested in me." Aaron smiled. "She's the cheer captain and I can't pass this up dad."

"If a girl wants to change you, she doesn't want you son." He explained.

"So what if she wants me to be a bit muscular." Aaron shrugged. "It's not that much of a sacrifice."

"What's with the pants?" He asked.

"Oh..." Aaron blushed. "Nothing."

"Now you have to tell me," he sat down on his son's bed.

Aaron smirked and sat down next to his dad.

"We were making out in the locker room and grinding and I kind of just..." He itched his head and stood up.

"Oh, well that's normal." He laughed. "Just be more careful next time, try to withhold."

"I did," Aaron shrugged. "I've never gone that far with a girl before."

"Well just be careful if things do progress," he nudged him. "Now about gaining muscle, you have to do it the right way. Start working with me and Ned on the weekends."

"Really?" Aaron's grin grew and he looked at his dad like he'd just gotten the best gift.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I think it would be a good thing for you. Ned gained so much muscle after just a month, it'll be worth it."

"Okay. Can I still eat meat?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, meat is meat son. It's too good to go without." He laughed.

"I know, Josie gave me some smoothie today and I died. I regretted throwing out mom's sandwich... they are always so good." Aaron rubbed his face as his stomach growled.

"Your secret is safe with me, just give your mom some love... she misses you being little." He told him as he stood up. "Maybe she'll make you a sandwich."

"I can definitely do that," Aaron smiled.

"And be nice to your sisters, all of them." He ruffled his hair and stood up. "Wanna race down?"

Aaron raced down the stairs and Jim was close behind him.

He rounded the corner as Aaron plopped down next to his mom, hugging her tightly.

"I love your sandwiches, never stop cutting them into footballs." Aaron said. "I love you for being so thoughtful even though I can be such a jerk."

"You're my baby, I'll always love you and cut your sandwiches into footballs." Melinda kissed his head. "I take it you want me to make you one?"

"Yes please," Aaron grinned.

"Oh alright," Melinda stood up and laid Lana down after, going over to kiss Jim. "I don't know what you said, but I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled as tapped her rear as she went in the kitchen. "Make me one too?"


	20. Won't Hurt: Ked

**A/N: At first I had a plan to make sure this was written about Emma, but then this idea sprung and I just couldn't let it go :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

He stepped in the precinct, feeling the dust creeping onto his freshly pressed trousers. He never thought a bit of dust would bother him but he had just bought these pants.

With a heavy sigh Toby ignored the knot in his stomach and stepped forward - nearly falling flat on his face as he tripped over a small boy sprinting past.

"Watch where you're going, kid," he said sternly.

"Sorry sir,," he explained quickly before rushing to jump on a man's lap.

He watched as the boy jumped from the dark haired man's lap and dashed to the desk across and jumped on a blonder man's lap.

He needed to talk to an Officer Banks and had a feeling it was someone he didn't want to talk to.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The blonder man looked up and smiled.

"Well shit…" Toby mumbled under his breath, looking at the desk plate that said Officer Ned Banks. "I guess this is karma or something."

Hesitantly, Ned laughed and rubbed the boy's back.

Toby stepped closer, hands in his pockets.

"What can I do for you Toby?" Ned asked, switching the boy to his knee as he sat up.

"I was here to check up on my stole car report and if you'd learned anything new," he said. "It was my wife's car or well ex wife's car. She filed for divorce last week and asked me to check on this."

He knew he'd married Katie the last he'd heard. He didn't know if they were together, if this was their son, he looked like her.

He had the smile, the eyes that he remembered from those few moments he'd gotten to have with her that she probably didn't even think about anymore.

"I can take a look," Ned said, his voice deeper and rougher than before. His figure had more than filled out - even earning a bit of a stomach around the middle. His arms and chest through were as strong as ever. "It shouldn't be long."

"Can I go see Uncle Josh?" The little boy asked.

"Sure bud, mom should be here soon." Ned said letting him run toward an office making zooming noises.

"Is that your son?" He asked.

"Yeah, my little buddy. He looks more like his mom though, which is good." Ned smiled.

"Alright, Ned, I've got two minutes before I sit down somewhere and never get up." Katie said, her voice just as sweet and sarcastic as always. Ned clicked on the mouse and the printer hummed as he rushed to her. "You better have all your work done or I'm never letting you touch me again."

"I'm done, just helping out Toby here with his report."

"Oh, hello Toby." She said smiling, walking toward Ned's desk, her hand resting on her prominent stomach. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Another one?" He asked looking to Ned.

The man nodded and looked at Katie with the same love struck expression he'd had since back when he was dating Katie himself.

"Little Willow here was a surprise." She said pulling up a stool, sitting down with a tired smile.

"Oh? And the boy?" He asked.

"I was on accident too!" The boy said suddenly seemingly jumping out of no where. "My mommy and daddy had my big brother before me, but he went to heaven and one day he decided it was time for them to have me and is watching over me."

"Is that so?" He asked.

He watched Katie as she looked at her stomach, rubbing it softly and looking to Ned who met her with a hug from behind.

"Well here's your report," Ned passed the stack of papers, "It's not much, but I think it's in impound." He read over the papers quickly. "Yeah. Impound, someone should've called you or your wife, but it looks like it was pushed aside for something else."

"As long as it was found," he smiled as he took the papers. "Thank you."

He turned to leave and saw it then - when Ned kissed her softly on the lips before he walked toward office the back. The same smile Toby swore was only his - the smile she used to have when she was in his bed. She had it now, only for her police officer, for the father of her children.

"It was good to see you Katie," he said as he opened the precinct's door.

She waved and smiled, collecting the little boy in a hug and kissing his cheek.

Deep in his chest he wished that hey could've had more of a chance, that he would've gotten to see their relationship to a longer mark.

To a year, maybe two, but deep know he knew he only would've hurt her more in the long run and she didn't deserve that.

She deserved Ned, his love, his dedication and that's what she has.


	21. Goodnight's Sleep: Gremma and Jimel

Emma sat in bed, sleep no where in sight as she stretched.

Maybe a cup of tea, she thought and pulled herself from bed, inching outside the door to not hear anything. Odd.

Her father came home twenty minutes ago, she remembered hearing the roar of his truck and pat of his feet coming up the stairs. She'd pretended to sleep as he peeked in and came about to kiss her head as he always did before he went to their room.

It was dead silent.

A pin could drop.

She wanted to peek, but hell, they could be quiet sometimes, and she did not need a repeat of the anatomy lesson she got when she was nine, and eleven and fourteen. She just started ignoring their bedroom if the door was closed after that.

The stairs squeaked as she went down the firs two and the bedroom door opened and her mother was standing there.

"I knew you were awake," Melinda yawned.

"Why are you still up?" She asked.

"I can't sleep either," Melinda sighed and followed her daughter down the stairs.

"Ooh la la," she laughed and continued down the stairs. "I wish that was my problem."

"Your father has been asleep since the moment he hit the bed the past week," Melinda laughed. "What's up with you?"

"Too much," she sighed.

"I'll get the kettle," Melinda rubbed her daughter's back.

Her mom always knew what to say.

* * *

Emma sat beside her mother on the couch with a steaming cup of tea as she talked about the most recent problem at the shop.

"I feel so bad for this girl, she wasn't any older than you and she just wanted to get this art decor lamp for her sister's house warming present." Melinda explained. "So I told her I'd give her a call and she could come pick it up once her check cleared and it didn't. It bounced and I just don't know how to call her and tell her that, she was so excited to give it to her."

"Mom," Emma took a sip of her tea and looked at her.

"And when she came by today to ask about the check," Melinda rambled, swirling honey into her tea.

"Mom," she said again.

"I just told her I hadn't heard anything because maybe she could get the funds together and it wouldn't bounce if I put it through again..." Melinda explained. "But it did, so I'm gonna have to call her tomorrow and it's gonna suck."

"I think Griffin has a thing with one of his students," she muttered into her mug.

"What? That's why you're up," Melinda sighed. "What's going on?"

"Griffin took me out for dinner tonight and we were talking about how his day went and he mentioned a student. Fiona, she left him this letter expressing the feelings she has for him." Emma explained. "And he talked about how smart and caring she is. She has these two siblings she practically takes care of because her parents are drunks or something. I don't know, but he was flattered and I stormed out before he could say anything else."

"I probably would've too," Melinda said. "But I think the key part of this is that you're avoiding confrontation with him now because otherwise you would've called him by now."

"Mom, don't-" She sighed.

"No Emma, you need to know that fights don't end after marriage, after having children. That ring he put on your finger doesn't make you immune to problems sweetheart," Melinda explained. "I'm bad at it too. I avoid confrontation about everything. I haven't mentioned to your father that I'm pissed that he hasn't thought about what I want in a week, but have I told him that? No. He's asleep, upstairs."

"It's two in the morning," she muttered, twisting her engagement ring..

"I know," Melinda replied. "And we should both be sleeping. You should be at Griffin's, but you're here because you're stubborn and too nervous to talk to him."

There was a knock at the door and Emma took a sip of her tea.

"I need this to be coffee if we're gonna keep talking about this," Emma grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself up. "It's two in the damn morning... who's at the God damn door."

She opened the door and Griffin was there, still in his jacket and tie.

"Emma," Griffin slurred.

"Fin, you're drunk." He walked in the house and leaned against her. "How long have you been out there? You're freezing."

"Too long," he laughed. "I made you angry, about that stupid letter."

"Mom, why don't you go upstairs?" She looked over at the couch and Griffin fell to the floor when she let go of him. "Fuck, Fin! MY dad's trying to sleep."

There was a few footsteps and Jim was at the second landing, scratching his head, still in his scrubs.

"Hi daddy," Emma smiled and then went to help Griffin take his shoes off. "Mom's on the couch. Griffin just fell, he's a little drunk."

"Mel? Why are you down here?" Jim nodded, knowing Emma had her situation under control.

"Our daughter's having relationship problems and we're having sex problems. We were talking," Melinda muttered as she walked toward him with her mug. "You talk things out with him before he nods off."

"Yes ma'am," she mocked and helped Griffin take his jacket off and hang it up.

"We're having sex problems," Jim yawned as Melinda pushed past him.

Melinda ignored him and Jim followed, with more questions.

They'd be fine in twenty minutes. Emma just knew.

She looked at her drunken fiancé and pinched his rosy cheek.

"Come on," she huffed and guided him toward the stairs.

"You love me, right?" He asked. "Enough to want to marry me still?"

"Yes, Fin." She replied. "You just say the wrong things at the wrong times."

"Like Fiona," he replied.

"Yes," she answered.

"She'd not just some hot bimbo cheerleader, you know." He explained.

"You're not helping," she replied, pulling him up the stairs.

"She's intelligent and smart and too nice, like you." He said. "And I am kind of flattered because I'm like... Emma I'm not that special, alright? I'm a twelfth grade physics teacher, Emma. And she's some seventeen year old who makes sure her brothers get to school on time and have food in their bellies every meal. She works two jobs and goes to school full time with four AP classes and two college classes. This girl could go somewhere, but she won't because her brothers need her. And that's the only thing attractive to her to me because I have a beautiful fiancé, you see?"

She looked at Griffin and heard her mother moan, ruining the mood.

"I cant take you seriously with my parents going at it right there. At least someone's getting a good night sleep." She laughed. "Can we please get into my room?"

"Okay," he breathed.

They got there quicker once Griffin moved a bit more and she locked the door and sat on the bed beside him.

"Fin," she smiled.

"Yeah?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You're special to me," she whispered. "You believed me and didn't think I was crazy for having this gift of mine. And that's saying something."

She noticed he was asleep and just kissed his head and laid down next to him.

They were gonna be okay, and so were her parents.

They'd all get a good night's sleep. At least tonight they would.


	22. Supply Teacher: Gremma

**A/N: I don't exactly remember what my original plan for this chapter was, but I don't think it was this lol. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

One morning before Griffin went to work, he spent his morning prepping for his AP class at the kitchen table.

"You're excited to get into Electrodynamics or whatever it was called?" Emma asked as she brought a spoonful of her oatmeal to her mouth.

"Thermodynamics honey," he chuckled. "And it's the unit all of my kids have been looking forward too since the beginning of the semester!"

"Fun," she hummed and looked back at her phone, scrolling through her Instagram feed as she shoveled another bite into her mouth. "I can't believe Mack and Scott are in Hawaii. They look like they're having so much fun... they're going zip lining today."

"Maybe we'll take a trip like that once we get married." He winked at her and then took a sip of his coffee.

"For our honeymoon? That would be so much fun," she gasped. "I've only ever been to like Florida and the surrounding few states that my mom would let me accompany her to when she'd go to estate sales."

He shrugged and took another drink of his coffee, some dripping onto his shirt.

"Oh! Fin, you got some on your shirt." She said wiping her mouth as she finished her bowl.

"Fuck," he muttered and set the mug back down, pushing up from the table.

He glanced at his watch and noticed he had to get going in the next couple minutes and quickly walked to the bedroom to switch shirts.

Emma collected the dishes from the table and went to put them in the sink, quickly cleaning them because it was always easier to just wash them now when it wasn't hard and dried later.

Griffin pulled a clean button up shirt and she met him to tie his tie quickly and give him a kiss.

"Have a good day," she whispered, almost letting him go before pulling him by his tie and kissing him.

"You too," he hummed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she called as she went to go grab her own cup of coffee off the table, hearing the front door close.

She noticed a blue folder sitting open on the table and at first she didn't realize what it was and went to turn around. Then it came to her.

It was Griffin's notes for class today!

"Shit Fin needs these!" She yelled and grabbed it, letting a whole bunch fly out its sides over the floor. "Seriously... damnit!"

She quickly fell to her knees and tries to collect them and put them in what order they seemed to be in before, quickly putting them back to their right places.

She knew by now Griffin had pulled out of the driveway and left for the school. She had to hurry, get there before his first class started.

Her feet moved quicker than she should have as she slipped on her heels and pulled on her coat, closing the door to his house behind her. They hadn't officially moved in together, most of her stuff was still in her room at her parents.

They should do that soon, move her stuff to his place. She was there most nights anyway.

Her parents are what kept her there still some nights. She was the last child.

They would have an empty nest once she moved out and that hurt her and knew it would hurt them too. A little at least, less then when Katie or Aaron moved out probably, but it would still sting, hurt their hearts.

She jumped in her car and whipped out of the driveway and down the street.

She was there in five minutes. If that.

* * *

Griffin walked into his classroom as some students filed in, coffee in hand.

He couldn't wait to get this unit started.

Thermodynamics was always his favorite.

He set his briefcase on his desk and pulled his jacket off, setting it over the back of his chair.

He counted eleven take-home tests on his desks and furrowed his brow. He was missing one.

"I have mine, sorry Mr. Hollbrook." A student said as she rushed into the classroom as the bell rang, giving him her test. "I'd understand if you took late points."

"It's no problem Fiona," he smiled. "I know how tough it is to get here when you have to stop at both the middle and elementary school first."

"Thank you," Fiona blushed and then went to her desk quickly, her boots squeaking from the fresh snow they'd gotten this morning.

"Alright class, you know what today is." He cheered. "Just give me a minute to get these tests put away and then we'll get started."

He turned to his desk and collect the rest of the tests, bringing them to his briefcase and opening it to put them inside and grab his— where the hell are his notes?

Shuffling papers aside he looked through his briefcase and sighed.

Kitchen table.

"Fin— Mr. Hollbrook, you left these on the kitchen table this morning." Emma's voice came to his ears and he smiled, turning around and clapping his hands together.

"Ms. Clancy, yes." He chuckled. "Thank you for bringing my notes. I don't know what I would've done without them."

"You'd run around with your head cut off if it weren't for me," she grinned, passing them to him. "Well I best get going. See you at dinner?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Give your sister a hello for me."

She shook her head at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, that was enough for them to see and then turned on her heel.

Of course he knew she'd stop and see Katie. It was her prep hour after all.


	23. Blue Eyed Girl - Mackenzie

**A/N: There was a time when Mackenzie was the youngest and she was Jim's little blue eyed girl :) I haven't written enough of Kenzie when she's really little. Enjoy xx Mariah**

**Ages:**

**Mackenzie - 4  
Jim - 43**

* * *

The golden light of the sunrise illuminated the kitchen as Jim closed the front door after waving the older kids and Melinda off. She'd be back soon and they'd get their time, if Mackenzie stayed asleep.

Jim rubbed sleep from his eyes as he grabbed the flour, sugar, and cinnamon for his mom's famous cinnamon cookies from the pantry. Mackenzie would be up soon, and these would distract her (along with a movie) from what he would be doing to Melinda upstairs in their bedroom, with the door locked. While he was washing hands, his youngest, Mackenzie came trudging down the stairs. The little one was in her favorite little mermaid pajamas and had an extreme case of bedhead like Jim usually did, her blonde hair was stuck up in odd places as she yawned.

"Daddy?" she smacked her lips and rubbed her eyes. "Where's Mommy? Did she go to work already?""

"No, she just went to bring your brother and sister to school. She'll be back soon," he said, drying his hands off. "Do you want to help me make some cookies?"

At the mention of cookies, her eyes lit up and she ran to him. "Yes!" she shouted enthusiastically and jumped in his arms. "What do I do first?"

"Go grab an egg from the fridge." He kissed her and set her down once they hugged and went to start measuring the dry ingredients.

Just as he got the bag of flour open, he heard a crack. Mackenzie was standing there with wide eyes, looking like she just got caught committing a crime as the broken egg was just in front of her feet.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Just be more careful," he winked and bent down to pick it up with a paper towl. "It's fine. Just get another one."

This time she slowly walked over to the counter, not once taking her eyes off that egg. She carefully placed it on the counter and whooped in triumph when she had successfully gotten it over here without breaking it.

"Alright, now can you put this half teaspoon of salt in the bowl?" he asked, carefully picking her up into his arms.

"Yes," she said and carefully took it from me and dumped it in the bowl. "Like that?"

He kissed her cheek and she giggled. At four, these were her favorite times, just her and her daddy.

"Just like that," he said and then put some butter, sugar, and cinnamon in the bowl. "Do you want to put the flour in while I mix?"

"Can I mix it, Daddy? Please," she begged.

"Only if you're super careful not to make a mess," he nudged her as he set her on the counter next to the bowl.

"I will be. I am four years old daddy, I can do anything." She grinned, that same grin all of the kid had gotten from their mother and he pinched her cheek.

"Alright," he smiled and he showed her how to hold the hand mixer, and he took the bowl of flour he had separately measured.

He slowly poured half of the flour in the bowl, and Mackenzie started mixing. He let out a sigh of relief when she managed not to coat the kitchen in a layer of flour.

He was not as lucky the second time. After he poured the last half of the flour in, she accidentally flipped the switch to high, causing flour and butter and sugar to go everywhere. It's all over the place, but most of it is covering us.

She quickly turned the switch to off and they both look at each other, eyes wide. For a moment she said nothing and neither did he.

Then she said, "Mama is going to be so mad at us."

"Well then, let's hurry and clean this up before she gets home," he said.

As if on cue, Melinda walked in. God she looked beautiful, even in the most simplest of outfit like the one she had on, jeans and lilac purple top.

"She's gonna kill you," Mackenzie muttered.

"No she isn't," he replied.

They were quiet, waiting for her to turn around and see the mess they've made. Melinda set her purse down and hung up her keys on the hook. She put her jacket on the coat rack then turned around, smiling and then sighing.

"Oh my god," she said, looking at the mess that is the kitchen. "What's going on here?"

"Um," I say. "We were making cookies and… um…"

Mackenzie pointed a finger at him and blurted out, "Daddy did it."

"Then I guess Daddy has some cleaning up to do. Come on, baby. Let's go get you cleaned up." Melinda busted out laughing and shook her head at the little girl, rubbing her flour kissed cheek.

"What? Don't blame it all on me," he said, jokingly, as Mackenzie and Melinda headed to the stairs. "Melinda what about our morning time?"

"Umm... you're in time out," Melinda shrugged and then she rounded the banister with Mackenzie in her arms.

"Sorry, Daddy!" Mackenzie yelled from down the hall.

"It's fine," he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, turning back to the kitchen and surveying the scene.

The walls were coated in a thick layer of flour and butter, as in the floor and some of the ceiling, and the egg that Mackenzie dropped earlier was still on the floor. He sighed and got a mop because he had a lot of cleaning up to do before he could even get in the shower, let alone have some time alone with Melinda.


	24. Crazy Romantic Idiot - Mascott

**A/N:** **I thought it was about time I write a little bit about the couple that I don't think anyone thought would make it through all their problems... Mackenzie and Scott :) Enjoy!**

**Ages of all those mentioned:**

**Mackenzie - 30**   
**Scott - 35  
** **Melinda - 65** **  
** **Katie - 40  
** **Ned - 44  
Asher - 15  
** **Freya - 7**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
Crazy Romantic Idiot  
**

"And now, our Bride and Groom have arrived! Please welcome to the backyard, the newly-wedded couple, Mr. and Mrs. Scott O'Neill!" Asher said as he opened the sliding glass door and they stepped out, their family and friends all clapping for them.

She tried not to roll my eyes at the word "newlywed," seeing as how they've been married for a month already. But apparently, their private ceremony in the courthouse with their family wasn't enough. This party was the most Mackenzie's mother could get her to agree too.

Having some party hadn't even been on her mind when they scheduled a time to get married at the courthouse. A party is what made getting married fun for her. Marrying, Scott, the love of her life, who stood next to her was what she was in this for.

"Boy, do you think you'll ever get used being called Mrs. O'Neill?" Scott whispered in her ear as he spun her into his arms rather dramatically and then stood her back on her feet on the grassy floor. "Because I'm definitely not used to it yet."

His grin lit her up, reminded her of why she agreed to this damn party in the first place.

She could show off her man, and he could show of his woman.

"I like it," she grinned at him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"I'm so glad you finally let me marry you," he muttered, resting his forehead against her.

"You never asked," she shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd say yes." He explained. "We were comfortable. I didn't want to mess with the way things were."

"I would've. In a heartbeat," She shook her head. "All you had to do was ask."

His lips broke into a huge smile and her heart fluttered in her chest. She couldn't believe how hot he was; it was almost unreal. She felt weird thinking about how attractive he was, though he was her husband. Scott hadn't changed much in the years they'd been together. He was a police officer and the work of catching criminals kept him lean and strong. His dark-colored hair and hypnotically grey eyes were a contrast to Mackenzie's lighter than light blond hair and ocean blue eyes. They made an attractive couple and it was in moments like these when she could relax enough to appreciate this fact.

"Do you remember when we had that dinner date with Katie and Ned at their house?" She recounted as they walked toward their table, both grabbing a glass of champagne that was freshly poured by their seats.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a lot more fun than it was." He smiled at the memory. "We ended up washing all the dishes."

"We did! And they went out to get ice cream and ended up hooking up and letting it melt." She snorted, setting her glass down and looking up at him. "Damn bastards." She stopped and turned to him, standing on her tip-toes. "I wanted you to kiss me so badly," she whispered in his ear.

"I did kiss you, I remember that." He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was so simple," she shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, grabbing her chin and turning her chin toward his.

"Yeah," she sighed loudly.

"I'll give you simple," he leaned forward, cupped his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was slow and easy. She returned the motion immediately, melting into him. The kiss went like fire from his lips to his veins and he placed his hands lower, but just above her bosom, melding their lips together, deepening the kiss, until he'd pulled the tiniest gasp from her mouth, something that only made him want her more.

"Having fun you two?" Came from Katie, who sipped at her champagne.

She reluctantly pulled away from her husband, running her hands through her husband's hair. "Not as much as we would be having at home, in our bed." She adjusted her veil and shrugged. "But mom, she looks happy and that's what I wanted."

"At least you didn't make me wear a tie," Ned smiled, tucking his arm around Katie's waist and pulling her flush against him. "I thank you for that."

"I know how much you hate them," she laughed and rested her head on Scott's shoulder. "Even though it would remind of the day I met Scott... at Aaron's engagement party where you wearing a tie and complaining."

"I love you," Scott pressed his lips to hers again as the song switched to something a bit more upbeat, but still slower. "Asher's doing great as our thirty dollar DJ!"

"He'll do just about anything for cash these days," Katie laughed. "He's trying to save up for an anniversary present for Haley. So cute, just like his father was."

"Was? The hell with was," he scoffed. "I mean look at that necklace on your neck and tell me that I'm not still cute with gifts."

"I guess," she shrugged and laughed. "I'm kidding hun. I love you."

"Oh get a room already," Mackenzie gagged and then pulled Scott out to where everyone was dancing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while his rested on her waist. They danced the way they did when they first met. Slow, tiny steps that could fit on a pie plate. Her dress was simple, elegant, a nice ivory color and from the back of her neck to her lower back were about a thousand buttons. At the small of her back is a little, heart-shaped hole cut into the dress that showed her bare skin. Scott circled his fingers in there the entire time they dance.

"Will you promise me something?" She asked.

"What? Like a vow? I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment, Mackenzie…" He joked.

She couldn't help but laugh, despite her mission to make this time at the party as miserable as possible. Time spent with Scott was never miserable. One of her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Just promise that when you look back on our wedding day, you'll think of the two of us, standing in that courthouse with everyone we love around us." She said softly.

"Am I allowed to think about the part after that in the car? Leg cramp and all?" He asked.

"Scott," she snorted and gently punched at his shoulder, "I'm being serious."

"Too serious," he lifted the hand that is in his hair, her left hand, to his face and pressed a kiss to the ring finger. "I promise." As he pulled the hand away, he examined the ring. "Damn, I picked a great ring."

"You so did baby," she smiled as one of his hands slid up her back.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun undoing all these buttons when we get home... thank goodness Katie and Ned are keeping Freya." He smiled mischievously. "Wanna time me, Mrs. O'Neill? I bet I can get this off in 30 seconds under the right conditions."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, because ever since she got into this dress he's been acting like a newlywed. All the jokes, the smiles and it wasn't like she really cared.

She got up on her tiptoes, her lips grazing his ear, and whispered in her sexiest voice, "Let's ditch this party and find out."

"Hell yes," he picked her up bridal style and ran out the same way they came in, earning applause from Katie and Ned.


	25. New Member - Jimel

**A/N: The inspiration title for this chapter is a New Member. What kind of new member? Hmmm... let's see what I have in store for Jimel ;)** **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

They made it to the store, covered in love bites and all, just before close and were holding hands like love struck children.

She walked down the first aisle, glancing over the first few things. Her eyes tracing over each thing just as his fingers traced over her skin slowly, making sure she knew that he was touching her.

They reached the few shelves of wine and liquor and she bit her lip, studying each label, grabbing a few to see what ingredients were inside.

"Small selection," she whispered. "Should we just get a bottle of red?"

"If that's what you want," he leaned into her neck, kissing along the freckles on her neck.

She leaned into him, humming her thoughts, her eyes not yet glancing over at him as she melted into his arms in a fit of giggles.

"If you keep touching me like that," she gasped, his fingers reached her shorts and threatened to slip inside. "Jim!"

"Melinda," he hummed against her throat.

"All I want more than you is a bottle of pinot grigio." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And ice cream. I want ice cream."

She marched on toward the frozen section of the small little grocery store and left him to grab the bottles and a cart before following her.

He followed her soon behind and she put little things in the cart that they would need for the weekend. Milk, eggs, sausage links, bread, bananas, fruit.

"We should get some household stuff too because I think we're going to be coming out here very often just to get away." She smiled at him, bringing him down the next aisle. "And we're going to make it our second home with pictures and decorations."

"Yes," he nodded, kissing her. "We will."

"And there are rooms to grow into for when we start a family," she smiled at him.

He almost missed her words, but he caught him. Deep in his heart as he fell even more in the love with the anything but simple girl he married.

Dish soap, toilet paper, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a bath mat, two cute towels and paper plates and utensils.

"Isn't that enough?" He asked.

"We need cups," she smiled and looked at a large purple coffee mug. "This too."

She continued down the aisle and peeked through the clearance shelf, picking up a book and examining it.

He grabbed a bag of barbecue chips and cheddar popcorn.

"And this," she shrugged, placing the book inside the cart. "It'll be a nice read when I sit with coffee in the morning."

He loved watching her bask in her newfound happiness, this cabin. She wanted to decorate it and make it their own already. He wondered what else she's opening up to?

"You said something about rooms to grow into," he mentioned once they were waiting in line behind someone.

"When we start a family," she nodded.

"Someday soon, I hope." He skimmed over the candy bar selection, picking out a Hershey bar.

He was a simple man, Jim. He never needed much to be happy, to be settled in his version of normal. To be satisfied.

"Soon?" she smiled. "Why not? I could definitely see myself having a baby with you right now."

"Whoa," he chuckled, moving to her in an instant. "Where is my wife and what have you done with her?"

"She's had a change of heart. We're not getting any younger Jim, and I want a family." She breathed, placing the items on the counter for the cashier. "It's more than just wanting a family Jim. I want to have a family with you."

"Say it again," he grinned as she placed the last item up there.

"Let's have a baby," she faced him and looked up at him.

He picked her up into his arms and kissed her, not caring that they were in the middle of the store. Or that a teenage boy was just trying ring up their items behind them. He was falling even more in love with her.

"We have this who weekend to ourselves," he whispered against her lips as he slowly set her down on her two feet.

* * *

They barely made it through the door.

The bags were left on the floor as she kissed him, her legs wrapping around him as he walked onward.

"What about the perishables?" He asked, looking up at her as he walked into the bedroom.

"They'll be fine. You can make me come fast," she giggled happily as he threw her back on the bed.

"That I can do," he said grabbing her thighs and pulling her jeans down in one yank.

He kissed her ankle, pulling off her sock and kissing the top of her foot, moving up to her calf and then back down to her other ankle, removing that sock too.

He kissed her right knee next, moving over to her left one as he reached her thigh. He took his time there, nibbling on her skin and marking her as he slowly crept up her legs. She dipped her head back with a soft, satisfied moan. Oh, that was good—and when he nipped it between his teeth, even better.

Wet heat pooled between her thighs at an increasing rate, and she was going to start demanding relief. She dug her fingers into his back muscles and unconsciously began thrusting up into him, angling her pelvis to rub against his chest.

His ministrations to her thighs stopped abruptly, the fading warmth of his hand and mouth leaving her feeling cold as he pinned her hips to the bed to stop her thrusts. "Don't," he ordered huskily, laughing when she shot him a confused scowl. "Just let yourself get wet. I want you dripping."

His words shocked her, an electric pulse of desire shooting down her spine to swell at her core. She dropped her head back to the pillow with a strangled sound. He sat up then, his fingers skimming her hips as he hooked them in the sides of her underwear.

"Actually, I'm gonna go ahead and take these off," he said, lifting her ass enough to slide them off.

She kept her gaze trained on the ceiling, worrying her lip between her teeth, trying to ignore the heat of his stare between her thighs. When he pressed a kiss to her knee again, trailing his lips slowly down the inside of her thigh, her eyelids fluttered closed. She felt the bed shift under her as he settled on the mattress, his hands pushing her thighs open some more. She felt his warm breath on her incredibly wet folds, making her shiver. Goosebumps erupted along her skin, and she fisted the sheets at her sides.

Suddenly, the tip of his tongue was there, trailing the line of her slit teasingly, and a startled gasp hitched in her throat, her fingers curling into the sheets tighter. He did it again, and again, and her teeth were digging so hard into her bottom lip, she was sure she was going to puncture the flesh. His index and middle finger spread her open; when she felt his tongue dip between her folds, she whimpered in the back of her throat, trying to cease the quivering of her thighs and abdomen through sheer will power but failing miserably.

With his free hand braced against her thigh, Jim kept her spread open with his fingers as he dragged his tongue through her and over her repeatedly, licking up her arousal. Melinda's chest began to ache with the breath she was holding, and she released it in a long, shuddering moan. At the sound, he thrust his tongue inside her; she squeaked, reflexively clamping her thighs shut, but he pushed them open again, applying a little more force as he dipped his tongue inside her, over and over, drawing her wetness into his mouth. She could just make out the sounds of his lips and tongue moving through her arousal over the sounds of her own embarrassing pants and whimpers, and it made her ache that much more.

"Oh," she breathed, her hips gyrating slightly against his face. "I...oh, oh."

She felt a vibration in her folds—was he laughing? She was too delirious to care what he found so amusing, just as long as he kept doing what he was doing.

She whined when he unsealed his mouth from her folds, already lifting her head up to admonish him until she felt his tongue circle her center. She grunted in surprise, gasping when he proceeded to flick and prod the hooded cleft, alternating the pressure of these simple gestures. Suddenly, her grip on the sheets weren't enough to anchor her to the moment—she needed to hold onto him. Squeezing her eyes shut, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair; she tried to pull him closer, tried to convey her approval. Her breaths were short and fast, her breasts heaving slightly as she pushed air in and out of her lungs. His lips encircled her center then, and he sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh God!" she yelped; if she was capable of any self-awareness in that moment, she might have been mortified at the sounds she was making. "Jim Clancy, the man of the hour." Her moans, the motions of her hips on the bed, grew more desperate as he sucked harder, and when he pushed two fingers inside her, she groaned loudly, tugging on his curls. "Jim," she mewled unnecessarily, and he moaned in response, the sound reverberating around her.

He gripped her thigh, moving himself to a better angle as he slapped her ass and she arched her back. She felt the pleasure budding fast between her thighs, and her moans filled the otherwise silent room. His fingers pumped in and out of her, faster still as he worked her center between his lips, under his tongue; she was beyond reason or care—her back bowing off the bed as she came. An incoherent shout tumbled from her lips, and her body quaked. He continued to suckle her center while tremors of her orgasm washed over her; she was reduced to wordless sounds and pants, her hands clenching and unclenching his hair in time with the spasms of her walls around his fingers.

After a moment, he finally released her center and dipped his tongue into her again to lap up her slickness. When he sat up, his lips and chin glistening, he sucked his fingers into his mouth to clean them off, then he grinned at her.

"Well, did I do my job?" he asked smugly.

She was too dazed to respond, so she just waved to him and covered her face with her hand, inhaling tremulously. Jesus Christ. The bed shifted, and she opened her eyes again, confused to see him moving off the bed. Her brow furrowed, and she sat up on her elbows. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked hoarsely. He glanced at her, mildly amused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She blinked. "You're not—we're not gonna have sex?" she asked incredulously.

His eyebrows shot up. "I thought we were gonna put the groceries first?"

Her mouth opened and closed, and her eyes dropped to his very obvious erection. He noticed the line of her stare and adjusted his his pants.

"You don't want too?" She painted.

He laughed and undid his belt. "I mean, of course I do, but that wasn't originally what you said, so I didn't want to just assume."

"I thought we were gonna try and make a baby?" She smiled at him.

His pants came off next and she went to lift her shirt up, but he stopped her.

"My job," he laughed, crawling onto the bed between her legs, pausing to hunch down and capture her mouth in a slower kiss, cupping her breast in his hand. She arched into his palm, sliding her hands over his shoulders and back. The movements of their mouths grew more heated and frenzied, and she found her head lifting off the pillow as she sought his tongue out. When she felt the head of his cock tease through the whole in his boxers, she broke the kiss and forced him onto his back, climbing over him to straddle his waist. He pulled her shirt over her head and he smiled at her. "Well, shit, Mel," he breathed in awe, grabbing her thighs as she reached between his legs to pull off his boxers and grasp him. "I thought I was in control here."

"You always do, until you aren't in control anymore." She giggled. "My body is always a persuasion tool for you."

"When won't it be?" He capture her lips again.

"Do you think it'll happen quick?" She asked.

"What?" He replied.

"A baby? Do you think we'll struggle to have one?" She muttered.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "We'll find out."

Shifting her hips back, she pushed him into her then sunk down on him until her pelvis was flush with his. She inhaled sharply as she always felt so full, it was almost painful. He groaned softly, his chin tipped upward. His jaw flexed with the sound, and she saw his throat ripple with the hard swallow he took. His fingers molded around the bra clasp and he pulled it free, and off her body.

Melinda began rolling her hips, bracing her hands against his stomach. His hands were firmly wrapped around her waist to aid her movements; he lifted his own hips off the bed just slightly to thrust into her every time she rocked forward. Everything felt so good, her body felt like it was on fire, aching to be quenched again. She felt too good to be self-conscious anymore. Prying his hands from her waist, she brought them up to her chest, molding them to cup her breasts.

"Damn," he hissed, bucking his hips against hers as he kneaded the flesh in his palms. He sat up suddenly, wrapping one arm around her to pull her closer, to bring her breasts to his face. He sucked the tip of one into his mouth to tug it with his teeth, and she moaned. His free hand snaked between their bodies to secure her center between his fingers, drawing a pleased gasp from her throat; she moved faster as he stroked her, his mouth never leaving her breast.

There—she could feel the pleasure surging again, faster, sharper, and she cried out abruptly, rocking erratically on top of him. He tilted his head back to look up at her.

"Again already?" he growled, circling her center faster with his fingers while she rode out her orgasm; she was unable to respond and just held onto his shoulders, gasping and shuddering, her walls clenching him inside her.

The euphoria was short-lived, however, and her head lolled forward to rest against his. He grabbed her hips and rolled her underneath him, but he pulled out of her. He pulled her hips up so she was kneeling before him, and she collapsed forward on her elbows, pulling her pillow down to hug to her chest. When he pushed into her, she groaned at the fullness, muffling the rest of her inhuman sounds in the pillow.

He moved fast, his grunts punctuating the sound of his hips connecting with her ass. She jerked forward every time he thrust into her, but he held her steady with one arm looped around her hips. She already felt sore, but she didn't care, arching her back to push her hips backward to meet his, squeezing him inside her. He issued a low, gravelly moan then.

"I'm gonna come, Mel," he warned, his hips whipping into hers faster; she just moaned in response. He pumped into her a few more times before stilling completely, his cock pulsing inside her as he emptied himself into her. He sighed when he pulled out, releasing his hold on her, and she slid down to the mattress bonelessly. He got up and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. She knew she should clean up, too, but the exhaustion she'd felt creeping in earlier was back now, stronger than before; keeping her eyes open was a chore.

She was vaguely aware when he returned, the bed dipping under his weight. "I'm gonna go put the groceries away," he whispered near her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, and she made a protesting noise, barely aware of her own movements.

"No, stay," she mumbled, yawning as she rolled away to nuzzle down in the pillow.

He didn't respond for a moment, and she was almost asleep when he finally whispered back, "Okay," the word just barely reaching her through the fog of sleep as he lay down beside her, cocooning her against his side and pulling the blanket over them.


	26. Candy Cane: Ked

**A/N: The title calls for a certain time of year... This is after they have been dating for a year. Things are rocky between them, but the holidays are helping them a little enjoy ;) xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned hated candy canes.

While most would assume that he hated them on principle for their whimsical, festive nature, this was not the true reason. No, the true reason was walking beside him, absently running the candy over her lips before licking the sticky sweetness off of them. What was wrong with Katie? No normal human being ate candy canes like that.

Katie always had eaten them like that. Even when she was little she loved those damn things.

"C'mon, let's go look at more lights!" Mackenzie cheered, sounding younger than nine as she pulled on her older sister's hand. They ran up toward the security gate where the big tree was lit up in different little colored lights.

Ned had somehow been tricked into coming to the damn Christmas light walk. It wasn't his idea to go and it wasn't even Jim who'd gotten him to say yes. It was the candy cane lover. She'd smoothed talked her way into his heart and got him to come.

He'd suspect that she was trying to seduce him if she wasn't so naive about the whole thing. She was still nineteen after all. Katie would never attempt something so scandalous, well, not at her parents house. At her apartment in the city, that was a different story, but he hadn't been there in so long. He worked most weekends, but Katie didn't often ask Devon for a favor, so when she asked him to cover his shift this weekend and he had.

Devon knew how distant Katie and Ned were right now. At Halloween things had been great, but when Katie didn't come home for Thanksgiving because Ned had to work a double, they didn't talk for three weeks. Today had been the first time they'd made it through a whole day without fighting.

For some reason, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to stop those little slips of his mind where he'd loose control and just want to take her away for a moment. More than a moment.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he saw her tracing her lips again, the dye from the candy staining them a darker red than their usual color. Her mouth was shiny and oddly magnetic when she did that – more so than usual. He hated that he spent so much time thinking about her lips. Even more than that, he hated that he could never live out any of the things he thought about doing to those lips.

"What's the matter Ned?" Melinda looped her arm around his. "Not having fun?"

"I hate candy canes," he muttered, trying to keep his problems with Katie a secret. Did she know? Had Katie told her.

"That can't be it." Melinda nudged his side. "I know you better than that. Come on Ned..."

"Well it is," he answered, eyeing his mother as Delia lingered just them.

"Alright," Melinda sighed, rubbing his back. "If you feel like talking you know where to find me." He nodded and she stepped up to walk with tried. "I got nothing."

He rolled his eyes and looked back his mother and Tim. "I'm fine," he replied and walked off to the left. "Totally fucking fine mom. Stop bugging me."

Katie stood beside Mackenzie as Ned stormed past them, his hands bundled up at his sides as he tossed his candy cane into the snow and kept walking toward a bench where he sat down and took his hat off, running his hand through his hair. "Go back to mom and dad," Katie whispered into her little sister's ear, rubbing her back as she walked away. "We can watch Elf later."

"Okay. Sweet!" The nine year old ran off to her mom where she was getting hot chocolate with her dad and Delia.

There was no rush in her step as she walked to where Ned was, it was too icy for that kind of pace. She watched as he stood up and walked over to lean against a light pole, facing away from her as she neared him.

"C'mon," she wrapped her arm around his and pulled him back to the tunnel of lights. "What's up?"

"Nothing, candy cane lover." He answered, looking over at him.

"Ned, I know things haven't been good between us." She said, sliding on the ice a little past him, spinning and facing him with grace. "I didn't think that would work out so well for me."

He chuckled, smiling at her. "I didn't either," he sighed, walking forward with her. "Things haven't been good between us, yeah. I know because I know I've missed just being able to spend time with you. Work is crazy."

"I know, but that's not everything," she whispered, walking close to him. She was so cold all the way to the tip of her nose and she hated that. "I'm just sick of everyone meddling in what I'm doing. Someone is always questioning what I do, even at school now."

"Something happened at school," he asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing notable," she replied, leaning them over to the right to look at the display over there. "Just stupid girls."

"So something had to of happened," he nudged her a little.

"Nope," she whispered. "Something stupid. This girl found a cliche in my poem and wouldn't leave me alone about it. It just irked me. She wouldn't shut up."

"Katie, do you really think I'd think different of you because you told me that?" He asked, kissing her cheek as he laughed. "You're a wonderful writer and one stupid cliche isn't going to ruin you."

"Okay. I believe you," she laughed and kissed him.

"You taste like candy canes," he pulled back, muttering. "I hate them."

"That's okay," she muttered, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "I hate these, but you started smoking them anyway." She pushed them into his chest and he took them from her, tucking them pack into his pocket. "Why Ned?"

"They help me with my stress," he sighed. "I only smoke them if its really bad."

"Then why were you smoking one when I came over here?" She asked, looking up at him. "What's wrong? Just tell me, I'm you're girlfriend. I can smell the smoke on you when you come back from getting water before bed sometimes this summer. Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because I know that it may be a deal breaker for you." He kept walking with her, hearing the laughter of Mackenzie and Lana as the rest of the family came through the tunnel. He didn't want any of them to hear about this. They didn't near to know. "Katie, I have worried about this year apart from you since you decided to stay in the city another year."

"Ned, I know how much you worry about this distance. It sucks. I know. I hate it too, but just shut up and enjoy me home with you right now, candy candy hater." She laughed and pulled him back to her. She smiled, coaxing one from him. "I know how much it sucks Ned. I'm your girlfriend, you live far away from me remember? It goes both ways. We just need to get through this year and I love you enough to do that. Do you love me?"

"I do," he smiled, kissing her lips. "I do love you more than enough." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed me so deeply that she didn't know who was breathing for who, but his mouth and tongue tasted like warmth. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when she finally let go of him, she missed it already. "We better get back to the group," he cleared his throat as he pulled back. "You know, before they start to worry."

"Yeah," she muttered, rubbing her nose. "We better."


	27. Tight Lipped: Mascott

**A/N: What do you know... I'm just gonna write a Mascott chap because I miss them and love them. And just because I don't write them often... it's time to update what their kids' ages are :)**

**Ages:**

**Scott - 39**  
Mackenzie - 35  
Freya - 12  
Therese - 11  
Oliver - 1  
Elliot - 1

**Also, if you haven't read chapter 18 of this story, you may not know that Mack and Scott do have children of their own, but its not told that they have twin boys that early in the pregnancy. But, now you know! They have two adorable twin boys who can be a handful ;)** **Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

A hard body pressed against Mackenzie's back and pulled her from her slumber. Hot lips teased the nape of her neck, wandering hands sneak under the sheets to wrapped around her. She sighed, but not a sigh of dissent. She cracked an eye open to focus on the clock. Scott's home much earlier than she expected. It's only just past midnight. As if sensing she was awake, he rolled her over, and she couldn't help but snicker.

Her husband was drunk.

Scott wasn't much of a drinker. At least not in the time she knew him. These days he'd have the odd glass of wine with dinner or bottle of beer on the weekend, but not much more than that. So seeing him flushed and bright-eyed, hair disheveled, well, it's kind of adorable.

"You're awake," he tried to whisper, and she snorted.

He kissed away her smirk with an intensity that took her by surprise. "You're home early," she whispered against his lips. "And I love you, but I swear to God if you wake up Oliver or Elliot... I will murder you in your drunken sleep. They finally went down twenty minutes ago."

Their twin boys were the loves of her life right now, but they were a handful. They were just old enough now to know whether or not what they were doing was bad or good and sometimes would do some foolishly cute, but annoying things together. Elliot had just gotten walking down and loved to be independent, but Oliver was a mama's boy who was coddled.

Mackenzie had taken leave for now, enjoying days with her boys and weekends with all of her kids. Therese had finally started to be more social in the past two years and loves her baby brothers. Freya on the other hand was a social butterfly and always had been. She more often then not was over at Katie's across the street with her favorite cousin Willow.

"Yes ma'am," he slurred slightly, as she pulled his tie from his collar, the neat knot long since unraveled.

"Why are you home so early?" She asked, sitting up.

"Missed you. Was bored. No fun without you." She laughed softly. She didn't know much about bachelor parties, but tonight was about celebrating his coworker, Luke. And Luke was kind of a party animal. Always had been, even as a recruit and oh did they love to give him shit with his hangovers, but he'd finally settled down with a girl. "I love you."

"You were surrounded by strippers all night. You couldn't possibly have been bored." She admitted, she wasn't thrilled when Scott told me that Luke's best man had booked exotic dancers for the party. But she trusted him, implicitly. As much as it shocked me, even after all of these years, she knew he only had eyes for her. He frowned, shrugging off the shirt she'd unbuttoned for him, and the T-shirt beneath.

"Wasn't surrounded. There was just one, for Luke. And she couldn't hold a candle to you." He grinned. She laughed again, but it's an insecure little noise, and she knew he could tell. He hovered over her. "I only want you," he said, and his serious tone belies his inebriated state.

"I only want you too," she murmured against his neck, and he shuddered, then shifted to pull back the blankets.

And though she was wearing a simple tank top and ratty shorts, he looked at me like a starving man might look at a delectable banquet.

"You are so beautiful," he groaned, eyes lidded with lust.

"And you are so drunk," she shook her head, reaching between them to cup him through his trousers. He moaned, thrusting against her hand. "You sure you weren't just a little turned on by that stripper?"

He growled, pushing her hand away. He stripped off his pants and boxers, then grabbed her hand to wrap around him, bare, hot, and hard. "Not her," he groaned. "You, always you. The whole way home in the cab all I could think about was you."

Just then there was a cough and she tackled him underneath her, moving her hand to his mouth. He tried to talk and she eyed him down to nothing and then released her hand slowly.

"We have to be quiet," she replied to him. "If they wake up, it's all on me because you're drunk."

"Take this off?" He asked, toying with the hem of her tank. She reached down to pull it off and he stilled her hand. "S-slowly." She nodded, and inched the fabric up. "Oh fuck," he gasped as her breasts were finally bared. "I love pregnancy..."

Ever since she'd gotten pregnant, her breasts had doubled in size and Scott, although loved her just as much before, adored her breasts even more. Oliver was still breastfeeding out of comfort, but she was weening him off, while Elliot was onto whole milk.

She expected him to reach up, palm them, tease her until she was begging. But he didn't. He simply gripped her hips hard, eyes fixed unblinking on her breasts "Shit," he grunted. "I can't wait any longer."

He still had all of his high school wrestling moves, something Scott was immensely proud of. He had her under him in no time, shorts flung somewhere across the room, before she could even process what he'd said. And when he slid into her, they moaned in relief.

He moved in her, deep, powerful thrusts that left her breathless. And he whispered in my ear, how the entire cab ride home he could only think of her, dancing for him, taking her clothes off while he watched, unable to touch. Grinding on his lap like the stripper was doing. He came with a shout, shaking and sweaty, before collapsing half on top of her. He barely managed to pull out before he's asleep and she kissed his head, running her hands through his sweaty hair.

"Scott, you need water before you go to bed." She whispered and stood up, walking into the bathroom and filling the glass that always sat there for water and grabbed the bottle of Advil. He was still asleep when she came back and walked up to him, slapping him over the head, enough to jog him a little. "Drink this."

"What?" He muttered.

"Drink this and take this and then you can go to bed," she said putting a capsule on his open hand. He tossed the pill into his mouth and drank some of the water before handing the glass back to her and fitfully rolling over. "I'll take that. Goodnight."

She heard another noise and grabbed her rob on the back of the door, slipping it on and tying it around her before walking out into the hallway. She went into her baby girl's room first, turning off her lamp beside her bed and taking the opened book on her chest away and placing a bookmark in the proper place.

The Little House on the Prairie.

That's her sister's doing. Always sending Freya off with a new book before she came home.

She kissed her forehead before going to the door and closing it behind her. Therese was next. She may not have come from her, but she loved her just as much as the other kids. She was sleeping soundly and she kissed her on the forehead too before going to check on her boys.

She was going to kill Scott if either of them were awake. The usual culprit was Elliot, but Oliver sat up in his crib, rubbing his eyes as she entered.

"Hey there Ollie," she whispered and picked him up. "It's always your big brother that's awake... what's the matter?" She wished he could give her an answer, but she felt his warm skin and touched his forehead. "You have a fever... good thing mama knows exactly what to do for those. We have to be quiet though, we don't want to wake anyone else up."

He tucked his head on her shoulder. He loved her robe and she quietly went back into her room, setting Oliver on the bed and going to put some shorts on so that she wouldn't be trapped in the robe. She tucked herself into bed as Oliver crawled on top of her and she began to feed him.

He'd be just fine by morning, she reminded herself.

* * *

The next morning, the sun burned Scott's eyes as he woke up.

He checked the clock, but could only see blurry red lines. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, finally be able to see clearly and saw that it was half past ten. How on earth was this house so quiet?

He rolled over to see Mackenzie, scrolling through Facebook on her phone.

"Morning," he yawned. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Everyone is still asleep," she shrugged. "Be careful. Ollie is right next to you."

"Did I wake him up last night?" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No. He had a fever, it's cleared." She replied. "You were a perfect gentleman last night."

"Was I?" He laughed, rolling onto his back. "I doubt that. I sense Clancy sarcasm in your voice."

"Maybe a hint," she laughed and set her phone on the side, reaching to moved a dead asleep Oliver to her chest. "You can scoot over now." He did and kissed her bare shoulder, confused to think she was naked in bed with Oliver. "No, I'm not naked. Only topless. Your son is still breastfeeding, remember?"

"You should go put him back so I properly thank you for dealing with my drunken state last night," he winked and she laughed.

Freya came in a second later, holding a book in her hands. "Mom?"

"What's up babe?" She cupped her daughter's cheek as she stopped next to her.

"Can I go over to Auntie Katie's? I finished this and want the next one." Freya yawned.

"Have you been awake reading all this time?" She smiled, glad to see that someone had picked up Katie's love for Literature and she knew her sister would be thrilled as well.

"Only for an hour or so," Freya shrugged. "I got pretty far last night. I love it! Hi dad."

"Hey," Scott smiled at his daughter. "Mornin' princess."

"That's great," she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "You can run over there, but can you bring Ollie to his crib for me?"

"Sure," Freya grinned and picked up her baby brother, successfully carrying him out of the room. "Love you."

"Love you too," she muttered as the door clicked behind her. Scott kissed her instantly and she wrapped one arm around him, giggling into him. "I'm tired... please.. later..."

"No, I will arrange you a nap later." He went to her neck, marking her.

"You will?" She asked.

"I promise," he grinned at her. "Let me show my appreciation for you." She smiled at him and waved him ahead, letting him kiss her again. "Just promise me that I don't have to be so tight lipped this time."

"Yes, I promise." She replied and kissed him, opening the blanket that was around her and shoving his head down. "Spend some time down there and you definitely won't be tight lipped."


	28. Outside Town: Jimel

**A/N: I wasn't sure what I wanted to do at first, but I figured out how to turn this theme into something that would work for me :)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 43**  
Melinda - 39  
Katie - 14  
Aaron - 10  
Mackenzie - 4

**Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda was sitting there on the couch with Mackenzie when Katie and Aaron entered the house from off the bus. For some reason whenever Jim was away for too long, you could see it on the kids. On how quiet they could get. Even though he had been working in the medical field with the hours since before they were born, dealing with him being gone five days of the week was still hard. She hated these stupid annual medical conventions he had to go to.

Katie immediately went upstairs after removing her shoes, while Aaron came around to show his mother something.

"Mama, look at my science project." Aaron beamed. "I got accepted into the district wide science fair! I'm the only fifth grader."

Melinda looked up from her book and smiled. "That's fantastic Aaron! I'm so proud of you." She cupped his cheek. "Have you called your father? He did help you get the idea and get the materials..."

"I'll call him," Aaron said excitedly. "Wait? Will dad be home tonight?"

"No, he's still at the conference for another two days." she sighed. "He said he'd call me when he had a break."

"Okay," Aaron tucked out of the room and ran up the stairs, and she settled back with Mackenzie.

They were watching some cartoon about counting when she checked the tv last, but now it was some show where all the characters sang random songs about washing their hands. Melinda scooped her daughter up into her arms and kissed her cheek. Mackenzie's eyes barely moved from the tv, but she glanced at her mother.

"Hello to you to missy," she giggled and kissed her cheek again, turning the tv off. "Let's go for a walk. We'll even go see if your brother and sister want to go."

"Can we stop and get ice cream?" Mackenzie whispered, squeezing her mother's cheeks.

She tapped Mackenzie's nose and laughed, winking before getting up and placing her on her feet. Mackenzie was on the move in five seconds, running up the stairs for her siblings while Melinda grabbed her wallet and slipped on comfortable shoes.

"What's going on Mom?" Katie sighed, one earbud out and notebook in hand.

"We're taking a walk," she said, almost seeing her turn on her heel before she said the next part. "To the ice cream parlor."

"I guess I could come with," Katie smiled and took the other earbud out, tucking the headphones into her sweatshirt pocket. "Is dad coming home tonight?"

"No, you know he's still gone for two days." she sighed, wrapping her arm around her oldest once she was near. "What's up bug?"

"Same old thing. Dad's off working and it's just hard." Katie shrugged. "And boyfriend drama."

"Boyfriend drama? Like what?" She asked.

"Henry is pushing for something that I don't want to give to anyone right now," Katie muttered. "But it's not a big deal. I can handle it."

"Hey, do you wanna talk?" She asked, reaching out to grab her daughter's hand. "There a pint of ice cream at the ice cream parlor with our names on it."

"Yeah," Katie cracked a smile and locked her arm in hers as Mackenzie and Aaron came running downstairs. "That sounds perfect." She pressed her head against her mother, smiling as Aaron opened the door. "Thanks mom. How are you doing with dad being gone?"

Melinda looked at her daughter as they walked down the steps of the front porch and sighed, rubbing her chin and letting Mackenzie and Aaron have a bit of space between them. "Do you really want to know?" She asked, smiling at her daughter.

"I'm going to be fifteen this year mom," Katie smiled. "I'm more than adult enough."

"Alright," she laughed. "It's just, there are these moments where I wish I could roll over at night and feel him next to me, or know that he's just in the other room."

Katie nudged her mom's side, "He's always with you, mom. I have a part of him inside of me because he is my father. Also, Aaron looks like he is a mini dad!" Melinda smiled a little, but shrugged as they walked closer. "And you and I both know the second he comes home he'll be home for the weekend and you'll spend all the time in the world with him."

"Okay, that's enough adult talk for now. Once you're twenty, maybe my feeling will change," she laughed. "But let's talk about you and why you've been so grumpy lately." Melinda moved her hand and placed it on top of Katie's, "I know how hard it can be hard to date in high school," she paused. "Not that I dated in high school, but being in a stressful environment like high school and growing up and changing as much as you have in the past year, it can be hard. Relationships will always be hard at one point or another."

"Mom," Katie sighed. "He wants to have sex, but I'm not ready for that, not with him. We aren't going to even make it to sophomore year, let alone that far into intimacy."

"Do you want me to tell you my opinion?" She replied, looking over at her daughter.

"Not really," Katie smiled. "I'd rather wait until I'm twenty, maybe then you'll be ready."

"Oh I see," she laughed. "As long as I'm in the loop, I will gladly be in the dark a little."

"Thanks mom," Katie said.

"Anytime eldest child of mine," she replied. "How was school today?"

"I had two tests and a pop quiz in Spanish." Katie sighed. "It was productive. I'm thinking about running for a spot on the student council."

"Really?" Melinda was impressed. Katie had never talked about being interested in student politics. "That sounds fun. What position?"

"I've been thinking about running for vice president, but as a freshman? It would be a rare occurrence for me to even get on the ballot." Katie smiled and nodded. "But I'm going to look into it."

"Knowing you, you always achieve what you put your mind to." She explained, smiling at her. "Never stop believing in yourself baby."

Melinda glanced at the younger two of her bunch, who were safely playing around with each other a few steps away. Mackenzie had started to creep closer, her legs obviously tired. Aaron was tossing the baseball up into the air that he'd brought along.

"Katie?" Mackenzie whined. "Will you carry me? I'll give you my cone once I finish the scoop on top."

Katie loved better than even the ice cream in the end.

"Deal," Katie ran ahead and scooped Mackenzie up and onto her shoulders.

when her phone started to ring.

"Hey you," she smiled, pressing the phone to her ear. "How was your latest conference?"

"Boring," Jim sighed. "I hate these things. Even if I'm getting recognition for the work I've been doing back home."

"The kids miss you a lot," she replied.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I always miss you, even when you're just across the square." She smiled. "Are you back at the hotel?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I just walked in. A king bed is nothing special without you... I wish you could've come."

"Me too," she replied. "But five days away from the kids? I could do that with Katie and Aaron, but Mackenzie doesn't need both of us to leave."

"I know," he muttered. "You look beautiful today."

"How do you even know what I am wearing?" She laughed.

"You're wearing my favorite pair of jeans and that sheer black top with a black tank top." Jim's voice was husky and serious. "And, ooh, are you wearing a new bra?"

"Maybe," she grinned. "It's white, full lace."

"I can't wait to see it in person once we get back home from the ice cream parlor," Jim chuckled.

"What? I thought you'd-" She was beyond confused. "Katie!"

"Turn around Melinda," she did as he told her and Katie stopped the kids, seeing her father hop out of his truck. "I've been driving for hours. Once my conference got moved up to today, I left right after."

She ran to him and the moment their eyes locked he leaned down and kissed her.

When they parted she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come home." He whispered, moving the tank top slightly to get a peek at her new bra. "The kids are approaching, but I am going to ravish you when we get home. I've missed you the past three days. So much Melinda."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his body, "I missed you."

He gently kissed her forehead, "I missed you too." He move away to scoop up both Aaron and Mackenzie into a double hug.

"Daddy!" Mackenzie cheered. "You're home for forever?"

"Well yes, but I do still have to work, but not for a whole two days!" He kissed her cheek and squeezed her tight. "I missed you little fish."

"Yay! I love you daddy." Mackenzie giggled and hugged her dad back. "Can we drive to get ice cream?"

"I second that," Katie said, leaning against the truck next to her mom. "Driving will be so much faster than another ten minute trek with Mack on my shoulders."

"Nice to see you too, daughter." Jim smiled and held his arms open as Mackenzie ran to Melinda, who helped her into the truck. "I missed you too."

"I missed you too daddy," Katie grinned and hugged her father, letting him pick her up like he used to when she was just a small as Mackenzie. "How'd the conference go?"

"Great, the usual." Jim replied, pulling Aaron close as they walk to the truck. "What about you bud? How's your science project go?"

"I got into the district science fair, just like you said." Aaron beamed.

"That's fantastic Aaron!" He hugged him tightly. "I told you that you could do it, and look at where you got. I bet you might even win the whole thing."

"That would be awesome," Aaron chuckled. "Thank you for all the help. I wouldn't have gotten in without you."

"Yes, you would've." He grinned. "You're so smart Aaron, you just needed to find your sweet spot. Luckily, it's science and sports like me which means I can help."

"Thanks dad," Aaron nodded and ran off to the truck.

Melinda met him with a kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. He felt Melinda's arms roam over his back as she pulled herself closer to him. Their faces were inches apart. Jim kissed her forehead and they walked back to the truck.

"You're a great father," she smiled. "Even with being away every so often."

"Melinda-" He muttered.

"I know you think that because you work so much that you aren't a great father..." She replied, kissing his cheek. "But you are an amazing father. You are such a better parent then me and we work together a great parents. Never think you're not the best Jim because you are. Did you see the smile you put on our son's face?"

Jim grinned and hugged his wife tightly. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Let's go get ice cream."

* * *

Melinda entered the room last and shut the door behind her, locking it before pulling her shirt off.

"Asleep, all of them. Well, except Katie, but she isn't going to get in the way." She muttered. "I need to shower. I feel like I'm covered in ice cream after trying to clean Mackenzie up."

"Shower all you want, but I'm joining you." Jim said, slipping out of bed and shedding all of his clothes before he stepped inside the bathroom and she grinned at him, pulling her tank top over her head. He grabbed her by her hips and kissed her, moving to push her against the wall. He grasped her bra strap, pulling on it slowly as he kissed her collarbone. "I love this new bra."

She pressed herself into him, feeling his hands trace over his stomach and running up her stomach, over her back to unclasp her bra and throw it to the floor. Hooking her leg around his hip and pulling him close, she brought his mouth to hers, kissing him.

He hooked his fingers in two of the belt loops of her jeans to shimmy them off her figure. Her panties came with and kissed each of her thighs as he brought the jeans to her ankles. She kicked them off and made her way over to the shower, holding her hand out to Jim.

They'd redone the bathroom last year with part of Jim's yearly bonus and had made their dream bathroom. A separate shower and relaxing jacuzzi tub with his and her sinks. They had to shrink the size of their fourth bedroom, but Aaron didn't mind. Especially not when Jim bought him a new baseball glove and bat.

Once they're both inside the shower, he immediately pressed a soapy luffa against her back, squeezing the suds onto her back, watching them drip over her skin. She felt Jim's hands slide smoothly around her waist, holding her for a moment, kissing her neck. His body was flush against hers, his erection trapped between them. His hands wandered, teasingly at first, but deliberately a moment later. He took each breast in hand, massaging them before clasping her nipples between his fingers and rolling them in a circular motion.

He stopped before she can speak, his hands moving south over her stomach. She tensed in anticipation, gasping loudly when he finally reached his destination. The pressure of his fingertips between her legs felt impossibly good, and she clamped her free hand over his as her way of telling him that.

He increased in speed when she dug her fingernails into his wrist. His voice sounded so distant when he asked her how it felt, and she could only moan in response. He pulled away, and she barely stopped a whimper from escaping her lips. Her disappointment quickly turned to surprise and then to anticipation when she felt him gather up her hair in one hand and swing it over one shoulder. The first kiss that he placed on the base of her neck sent a shiver down her spine.

And then his mouth followed that trail, placing soft but insistent kisses and luscious licks along her backbone, and it took nearly all of her energy just to stay upright. When he got to the small of her back, she felt him grip her hips for balance as he dropped to his knees. She gasped when he bit her ass cheek, moans when he moved to the other side to repeat the same action. But it's the feel of his nose nudging between her legs that made her cry out.

He stilled, and she knew the silent question that's being asked of her. She answered by spreading her feet, giving him better access. He didn't hesitate, and she cried out again when he pushed the curled tip of his tongue inside her. When he pulled out, she became dimly aware of him speaking, but only managed to make out the words taste and long above the sound of the running water. He resumed his original position, pressed up against her back, one hand reaching up to twist a nipple between his fingertips. Her head fell back to rest on his shoulder, back arched, and she's faintly aware of his whispered words in her ear as he brought her to breaking point. She cried out as he took her over the edge, the sound echoing around the shower.

His mouth met her neck as she gasped, her throat jumping against his lips as she came. He held onto her tightly, surrounding her, until her breathing slows. When she felt strong enough to straighten and lean back into him, the presence of his erection hits her like a wave. Her body stilled as he held her up, holding her body up.

"I'm gonna need," she breathed and smiled back at him. "Another minute."

"Anything you need," he chuckled, kissing her neck, against her back.

"Or two," she whispered.

He was a cocky bastard when he won, and she loved it. She turned her head to kiss his throat, moving to his jaw and turning to face him. His hands moved to her ass, and she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she regained her breathing. He cupped her ass and they pressed against the cool tile. Using the leverage, he scooped her her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him. He pinned her to the wall with his hips as he reached down to adjust and quickly lined himself up. His eyes met hers and she smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him and only barely kissing him before kissing his stubble. He entered her, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar pressure closing around him.

"Hey," he gasped, smiling at her. "I love you and this damn bathroom."

"Me too," she laughed and rested her head back on the tile. "I missed you."

It took him a moment to establish a rhythm due to the new position, but Melinda soon started to move with him and eased his movements with her own. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her back was arched in an elegant bow, forcing her breasts to rub deliciously against his chest as he thrusted into her again and again.

She grasped his hair and her lips moved from his to his cheek where her head fell back in ecstasy. He chuckled as she whispered demands in his ears, her nails digging into his skin.

"You feel so good…" She said, her words turning into a moan when he caught one of her nipples between his lips and ran his tongue along the puckered flesh. "God damnit Jim... I've wanted you for three days and you're here... you're here."

"I'm here," he responded a moment later. "I'm close, Mel…"

"I'm not there yet. Almost." She muttered, dropping her head to his shoulder and kissing his neck softly. "You can let go."

He shook his head and kissed her. He'd never let himself go before her. Never. He brought her to the floor of the shower, changing his angle and thrusting deeper and deeper into her. She arched into him, yelping into him. He smugly marked her collarbone as she eagerly laughed beneath him, kissing his neck right back.

"Jim!" She cried out, and neither bothered to care about how loud she was, because the sound of his name coming out of her mouth made him almost come right then and there. Her moans made him groan and with each scream and each thrust, they both got closer to their release.

She began to shudder under him, one hand slapped the wet shower tile, while the other grasped onto his hair, pulling almost to the point of pain.

"J…Jimm! Jim, fuck, oh my god Jim, Fuck!" she chanted before her body completely seized up as a long whimper escaped her. Her thighs tightened, before releasing all together, falling open limply. "And here I almost thought you were starting to lose your touch..."

She whispered into his ear and he shuddered in response to her words, a long moan leaving his lips as he enjoyed his release just as she did. He moaned his appreciation into her hair before thrusting into her one last time. His head fell to her shoulder, where he toned his breathing down enough to reach up and shut the shower off. He pushed off her and they laid there on the wet floor in blissful silence.

She glanced over at him and kissed his shoulder, getting up.

"You coming with me, doctor hotshot?" She smirked back at him over her shoulder. "I'm thinking... it's my turn to give you a little fun. After i make a trip downstairs..."

"What do you have planned Gordon?" He said, sitting up.

"Ooh.. the maiden name." She giggled, winking at him. "I'm sensing you want to know what I'm gonna do, but I'm not gonna tell you."

He's still breathing hard when he stands and follows her, catching the towel she threw at him.

"Hey," he smiled, grasping her hand and pulling him to her, kissing her deeply.

She melted into him, wrapping her arm around his neck and moaning into his lips. She laughed and pushed him onto the bed. "I'm still not telling you," she giggled and shook her head. "Nice try Clancy. Hang in there while I check on the kiddos and run downstairs." She grabbed her robe on the back of the door and tied it around her waist.


	29. At Ease: Ked

**A/N: Early marriage Ked, just before Asher and Katie is settled in teaching now. Every teacher I have ever had in some way would dread Parent-Teacher Conference night lol. I wonder why...** **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Ned peered out the bedroom window, watching as Katie pulled into the driveway and shit her car off. She was exhausted, he could tell by the way she sunk back into the seat, her eyes closing momentarily before she moved to grab her things in the seat next to her.

Maybe he should go help her. He should definitely go help her.

After five minutes had passed and she still hadn't come in, Ned ran down the stairs and slipped his slippers on before going out in his pajama bottoms and no shirt to help her.

Katie was just getting out the car when Ned went to take both of her bags from her. She turned to see him and a smile spread across her face. She let out a shaky breath and nodded, letting him take them before sneaking a kiss from him, relishing in the feel of his lips against hers. Her hand lingered on the broad expanse of his bare chest before turning back to her car.

"Hey you," she sighed, closing her car door. "I saw you hiding in the window."

"I wasn't hiding, per say." He replied, swinging the bags over his shoulders. "How was your day?" He knew it was too late for it to be a happy answer and by the way her eyebrows furrowed he knew that for sure. The way her hair had come loose from her braid, falling in messy tangles around her face as she walked ahead of him, pushing the ajar door open more and kicking her heels off. "I'm sorry you had such a crappy day." He muttered as he set her bags down on the bench near the door.

"Thanks. You'd think that because it's my third year it would be better, but it's not." She smiled up at him and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it if that's alright with you."

"That's fine," he nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You go upstairs and I'll be right up."

"Okay," she yawned and kissed his cheek as she walked back. "I'll try and be awake when you come up. If you wanna... you know."

He groaned at her last comment as he walked into the kitchen, feeling himself stir at the thought. He grabbed her favorite pint of ice cream and a bottle of wine out of the fridge. Melinda had given them this when she'd found a little wine shop on one of her treks out of town. It was homemade and one of their most popular creations. Blueberry pomegranate, both of Katie's favorites berries in a wine.

Ned climbed the stairs with everything he needed to make her day end with a smile. Setting the wine glasses and wine on their dresser when he first walked in, he made his way over to her side of the bed to place the ice cream and spoon. He could hear her in the bathroom. He still had time for a few more surprises before she'd ask if he was up here.

She must be in the bath, he concluded as he heard her raise something out of the water. He could only imagine her skin silky smooth with water and her entire body soaking in steaming water. He made quick work of the bed, pulling the large duvet and top sheet away and shoving them off into a darkened corner of the bedroom. He prepped the area hastily, grabbing a fresh bath towel from the linen closet in the hallway and spreading it out on her side of the bed. He heard her footsteps and knew he was seconds from being caught when the bathroom door opened. Her hair was damp, tied up in her usual bun after a bath, but a few stray hairs curling at her neck. She smiled at him and that's when he saw what she was wearing.

It was almost see through and that's almost what made it worse. The straps clung to her shoulders and he knew he could slip them off her shoulders in an instant. Then came her legs, her long, silky smooth tan legs. Her romper came up so short. It was so damn short. Her legs were too long for him. He saw too much silky thigh to not walk toward her. He couldn't tell if she had anything underneath or if it was just a skirt. How did she pull this over him? When did she buy this? He'd never seen this before, not even a glimpse in a bag.

"Hey you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and he came closer. "Surprised?" A piece of thin lace fabric lingered over her breast, covering her nipple, but he could see the ever so light darkness of her nipple as he pulled her close. He was in heaven. In one hand he grasped her ass and the other reached out to cup her supple breast and his lips moved to her neck. He could smell her salt scrub. "I like it when I can actually surprise you."

"I am surprised. I like your outfit," He said softly, smiling at her. "Are you planning to give the usual audio tonight that we give almost every night?"

"Aren't I always?" She smiled at him, looking down to kiss her. "What's going on in here?"

"You deserve a night to relax," he said pulling her toward the dresser to grab the glasses and wine.

"Oh Ned... after today this is a dream come true," she clasped her hands to her face and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

He closed the space between them, and in an instant, his lips were on hers, drawing her into a slow, teasing kiss and pulling away just as her hand began to wander up his bare chest. "Have I ever told you," he started, nipping at her bottom lip between soft pecks. "That you're extremely irresistible when you dress up for me."

She pulled back and pushed him away playfully. "Shut up," she laughed, lightly tapping his chest with her hands.

"I mean it," he insisted and lifted his hand to her cheek. "It's working for me."

Her hand found the drawstring of his pajama bottoms and she pulled, drawing him closer to her body with it. The moan that escaped from his throat when she felt him, almost hard enough against her thigh, was cut off by her mouth covering his .

"That's what I thought," she laughed, smiling against his lips as they kissed.

"No... I had a mission to give you a massage." He whispered.

She pulled back almost immeasurable and nodded. She did love his massages.

"You can go right ahead a oil me all up," she giggled and went to push her romper off.

"No, let me." He met her shoulder with a kiss and slipped the fabric off her shoulder. "I love how soft you feel after a bath," he said, caressing her warm skin with the tips of his fingers. "Unless you don't want me to."

"I took my clothes off, didn't I?" She said with a smirk as he hands covered his and she pressed her naked body against him. She sighed when his hands moved down to squeeze her ass and she responded by drawing her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to meet her own. "Ned...:

The intensity of the kiss was surprising. She opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue in, and she sucked on it greedily, drawing out a satisfied and muffled moan from hi m deep within his chest.

"Come on," he murmured. "Follow me." He smiled against her lips and she chuckled lightly as he attempted to navigate them toward the bed, peppering soft kisses to each other's mouths while his hands still continually kneaded her backside.

She dropped down to sit on the bed when they finally reached the mattress. Before he could move, she pulled on the waistband of his pants, summoning him toward her. She pressed her lips to his bare stomach and trailed wet kisses that followed the path of light hair downward, not stopping when she reached the fabric of his pants.

Her lips swept over the front of his pants as her hand joined in, smoothing the light material over him and kissing the outline. The friction of her hand and the fabric mixed with the warmth of her mouth on him was causing him to grow hard quickly. His hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers raking through the damp tresses.

As his fingers graced the soft skin at the nape of Katie's neck, he was finally brought to his senses.

Pulling away, he smiled down at her. "Lie down on the towel. I'll be right back." He left the room and headed toward the bathroom, pulling a bottle of oil from the cupboard.

A few months prior, he came across one of these books about different healing oils. He'd purchased a lavender oil online and had only used it once before. They'd been so busy since then, but he couldn't wait to do it tonight's

The way Katie unraveled under his ministrations that night turned him on more than he could have ever imagined. Since then, it didn't matter if he was at home, at work, or walking through town, every time he thought about the soft sighs that escaped from her lips as he touched her, his heart pounded against his chest. He was anxious to try it again, determined to linger and tease her until she couldn't take it anymore and was begging for him.

With the oil warmed under hot water from the sink, he made it back to the bedroom quickly and found her sitting on the towel he had set down earlier. She smiled when he entered the room and her eyes moved to the bottle in a hurry.

"On your back," he said gently.

He crawled onto the bed as she scooted down the towel and laid down on her back. She smiled at him teasingly as she brought her arms up over her head to stretch her body. He couldn't help but stare at the way her breasts moved as she shifted. Her nipples stood in stiff peaks, rising and falling with each breath she took.

Her lower half wiggled over the towel, and his mind drifted to thinking about how wet she probably already was.

"You're trying to make me come before I even touch you, aren't you?" He asked, letting out an exasperated laugh which she returned wholly.

"Touch me, then," she urged. She brought her arms back down to her sides and relaxed her body, resting her head on a pillow and closing her eyes. "Touch me."

He sat back on his haunches and grabbed her feet with one hand, setting them down in his lap before dipping his fingers into the bowl of warm oil. Once his fingers were thoroughly coated, he massaged the bottoms of her feet, pressing the pad of his thumb into the soft soles and smiling to himself when she began moaning in response.

"I'm only touching your feet," he joked. "What are you going to do when I move higher?"

She flexed her feet, sighing when he rolled her ankles gently. "It just feels so good," she said. "I wear heel every day Ned."

"Maybe this should be a nightly event," he replied.

"Just my feet though," she laughed. "A whole body massage takes a lot out of me. Lots of sex chemicals rush through my body and I am drained but rejuvenated the next day."

Adding more oil to his hands, he moved to her calves.

He worked in long strokes using his entire hand, squeezing her slick skin and rolling the muscle and tissue in his palms.

"Mmm, Ned," she moaned. She stretched her legs, bringing her feet back down into his lap. Slowly, she pressed her feet against his hard cock, rubbing the bulge through his pants.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed. The urge to abandon his plans sounded more and more tempted with each pass of her foot over his hard length. He bucked his hips to increase the pressure against him and groaned. "Do you feel how hard you've already got me?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed. "I feel you."

As he continued to grip and release her lower legs, her hand dipped between her legs. He kept his eyes on her fingers as they disappeared and dipped between her folds for just a moment before she removed them, reaching the hand out to him, urging him to taste her.

He leaned forward and captured his wrist, bringing her fingers to his lips. With her legs still in his lap working his erection and his free hand still rolling across the slick flesh, he sucked her fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around in attempts to gather every last bit of the sweet moisture that was purely her.

He could have stopped there. Spread her legs and buried his face between them to lick and suck her and lap up every last drop of her, but he couldn't. That was not the plan. Pulling her fingers from his mouth with a light pop, he turned his focus back to exploring the rest of her body. His hands roamed further upward, spreading more oil on her thighs and pushing the excess up toward her hips.

He worked his hands around in wide circles, traveling up her thighs and over her hips, sweeping down and around the sides of her ass, kneading every inch with the heel of his palms. Slowly, he worked his way inward, each run of his hands around her thighs inching closer and closer to her middle.

She shifted, a silent message to him that she was ready for him and she whimpered impatiently when his hands touched her everywhere but where she was needed him to.

"What do you want, baby?" He asked, a wicked smirk springing to his lips.

"Your hands," she murmured, gasping when he brought his legs around either side of her and straddled her thighs. "Between my legs."

He continued to knead the soft skin of her inner thighs, dipping his fingers between her legs and brushing his thumbs over her inner thighs. She squirmed, still unsatisfied.

"No?" He asked, his voice dripping with mockery. "Is that not where you want my hands?"

"Ned," she mewled, her pleading tone mixing with a frustrated chuckle. "Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Do what?" He smiled, adjusting his position.

She grumbled and curled her finger at him, summoning him closer. With his ear close to her lips, she finally spoke. "I can't take the throbbing anymore," she said, her voice gravelly. "I need your fingers."

He smiled as he pulled away, resuming the large, circular strokes with his right hand until it covered her center. "Here?" he asked, slipping his thumb between her wet folds and moving it upward. "Is this where you need me to touch you?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Right there."

The pad of his thumb slipped over her center easily, and he worked her with short swipes back and forth. "You want to come already?" he asked.

"No," she said breathlessly. "Not yet. I just needed you to touch me for a little while."

"Good," he said. "I don't want you to come yet."

He removed his hand from her and leaned forward, planting kisses to her stomach as it contracted under his lips and a light chuckle sounded.

"Your hair is tickling my stomach," she smiled, running her fingers through the golden curls that hung down loosely.

He shook his head wildly, making sure the tips of his hair continually grazed her stomach as laughter erupted from deep within her chest. He took the moment of distraction to pour more oil, dispensing it in a line from her bellybutton all the way up between her breasts.

His hands spread the oil over her upper body, but stopped when he reached her breasts. Leaning forward again, his mouth trapped a taut nipple between his lips and he sucked on it greedily, nipping at lightly with his teeth before swirling his tongue around the dark nub.

He repeated the assault on the other nipple, sucking and biting harder when her buried her hands in his hair, locking him in place, urging him not to stop. He squeezed her unattended breast in his hand, pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

Finally, he had to pull away. The groan of protest that shot from her mouth brought his lips to hers, silencing her noises of dissent.

"There's more of you I want to get to," he said, nipping at her bottom lip. "Turn over."

He eased off of her lower half, allowing her to flip over onto her stomach. Once she was situated, he moved back down, settling his body just under her ass, his legs on either side of her.

With both of them settled, he poured more oil from the bottle starting at her lower back. He let the thick liquid pool and poured it in excess, not stopping until it began to drip down her sides. He dragged his hands through the oil, spreading it over her back and down, kneading the slick liquid into her ass with slow, meaningful movements.

She began to reach back, searching blindly for him until her hand came in contact with his erection straining against his pajama pants. He thrusted into her hand as he continued to massage her ass, the fabric of his pants straining over his erection. The pressure was becoming too much for him, and as though she could read his mind, he moved her hand up higher and pulled at the drawstring of his pants, loosening the tie and pulling at the waistband, allowing him to spring free.

As he continued to massage her lower back and ass, she wrapped her hand around him loosely, stroking him easily as he began to thrust again.

It took several minutes, but eventually, she had to let go. "My arm is starting to cramp," she said, laughing into the pillow. "I'm sorry!"

He laughed with her, pulling back so she could set her arm back down on the mattress. "It's ok," he assured her. "It did feel really good, though."

Quieting down quickly, he grabbed for the oil again, pouring a thin stream over his cock before slipping the head down and bucking forward, sliding his erection in between Katie's ass cheeks.

It felt impossibly good and looked even better. He became fixated on the way his cock, slick with oil, slipped between the swells of her ass repeatedly.

She started to lift her hips in response to his movements, urging him to slide himself down further. He obliged, pushing his erection down past her ass and, with a little help from her, easily slipping into her warm, wet, center.

He dropped his upper body lower, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Katniss as he moved inside her slowly, teasingly. He flicked his tongue out, licking a line up her back, following her spine all the way up to the back of her neck. He stopped there and began alternating between kissing, sucking, and biting on the soft skin.

"Harder," she whimpered. She brought her knees up, raising her ass and pushing back against him impatiently.

"Do you want to fuck me, Katie?" He growled into her ear. Her moan was all the response he needed to hear. He pulled out, resting on his haunches again. "Come here," he said.

As she shuffled around, he pulled his pants off the rest of the way and waited, stroking his erection as he watched her climb on top of him and hover just slightly before coming down hard and pushing him into her all at once. She didn't hesitate for a minute, swirling her hips and planting her knees flat on the mattress for leverage as she rode him hard.

He dropped his head down quickly in search of her nipple, remembering how much she was enjoying it before. He kissed around the nipple before teasing it slightly with the tip of his tongue, and when his teeth captured the hard nub and he began to suck, she rode him even more roughly.

She dropped her hands behind her to hold herself up and she leaned backward. She was finally ready to come. He found the nerve with his thumb and rubbed in vigorous circles, watching as he continually disappeared when she ground down on it.

He knew she was close when her legs began to tremble and she moved back to lie on the bed, her arms around her head. Pressing his face into her chest, drawing her body impossibly close and enabling him to tease her nipple with his teeth again, he worked one nipple with his mouth while his fingers rolled the other.

"I'm coming, Ned," she called out. He felt her tense up, fisting the hair at the back of his head as she spasmed around him. Her moans came out as a deep hum from the back of her throat, down through her chest. He rested his head to her chest and listened as each breath brought another moan.

Though her movements were slower, she did not stop. She went back to swirling her hips, purposefully clenching her walls around him and keeping a firm grip on his hair, squeezing her fists and giving him the most pleasurable pain he'd ever felt

"I'm going to come," he choked out, bringing his arms around her and pressing his hands flat against her stomach. His mouth moved to her collarbone, and as his orgasm claimed him, he bit down, moaning into the crook of her neck while he emptied inside of her.

They collapsed on the bed, breathless and slick with oil. She stayed on top of him, resting her head on his chest, neither of them making any attempts to move.

"I don't want to move," she hummed. "Do you mind being my pillow tonight?"

"I'm your pillow almost every night," he laughed. "What difference does tonight make?"

"I just want to fall asleep like this, right here." She whispered, kissing his chest.

"Feeling relaxed?" He asked, smiling.

"Mmhmm.." she smiled. "I'm not ready for bed quite yet though."

"I bet you forgot you ever had those conferences tonight," he said.

"Well, I did," she groaned. "But now you just reminded me."

"Sorry," he laughed. He pulled the hair tie from her head and released her bun, combing his fingers through her hair and taking in the smell of her shampoo. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, her hands moving over his stomach. "Will we ever have children Ned?"

"One day," he answered.

"One day soon, I hope?" She looked up at him, kissing him. "It's been a few years since everything happened and works good."

"Well, I mean we could try again if that's what I think you're saying." He grinned at her.

"It is," she whispered, her head tilting upwards. "I want children with you Ned."

"I want children with you too," he kissed her and rolled on top of her. "And let's try and make one right now."

"Yes," she nodded, kissing him and giggling. "Again and again."


	30. Sickly Sweet - Jimel

**A/N: I can't believe I only have ten more prompts left of this... should I do another one? Enjoy! xx**

* * *

It was the second time Melinda had done this. Granted, the last time she was with Katie, but now it was a year later. Jim had finally transitioned from Medical Intern to Resident when she had found out. She was pregnant again. They were pregnant again.

A few weeks back she had taken a home pregnancy test and the two pink lines said it all. Jim had been thrilled when she told him and he'd even gone with her to make sure. It was only a blood test but he wanted to be there for her. With him being at work most of the time, they knew he couldn't be there for everything. But he was home then and wasn't going to miss it. Actually, he was the one who answered the phone when they called back confirming the results...

* * *

_Jim walked through the kitchen to grab a bottled water when the phone rang. He could hear that Katie was following him, her bare feet smacking against the cold tiles as she waddled through the kitchen to him._

_"Daddee!" She hopped up and down and he picked her up._

_"Hello?" He causally answered and tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder, pinching Katie's nose and kissing her cheeks. "Hi bug..."_

_A woman replied, "Hi, Mr. Clancy? James Clancy?"_

_"Yes." He had no idea who this person was, but this woman apparently knew his name._

_"Hi, this is Sharon from Dr. Chin's office and we have your wife's test results." The woman replied._

_He looked at Katie, who's pigtails were too cute for him not to smile at her. This was it. This was a defining moment. Was he going to be a father again, or would they have to try again?_

_"Oh, hello." That was all he could manage to say. He paused to collect his thoughts, "So, what...what did it say?"_

_Sharon could tell that the he was nervous but she had good news. Very good news._

_"Congratulations, Melinda is pregnant." She said._

_Those three words took his breath away and he set Katie in her high which was just a step away. He smiled and nodded to himself, took a deep breath, and spoke softly, "Thank you, thank you very much."_

_Sharon laughed, "Oh it wasn't me. I just get to relay the good news." He could hear the ruffling of papers and then she began again, "Now Melinda needs to come in, in about four weeks to do her first ultrasound, preliminary testing, and all that." He was taking mental notes. That sounded about right. He'd have to try and clear a day for that. Before he could respond, Sharon continued,"We'll call back to confirm the dates but just let her know."_

_He nodded, "Okay, I will. Great, thank you."_

_"Well that's that. Congratulations again and we look forward to seeing you both later." She said._

_He took a deep breath. This was real. It was really happening. He said thank you once more then goodbye, and walked to the cupboard, grabbing goldfish and a small pink bowl. He needed to distract Katie and goldfish always worked._

_"Fishies!" She giggled as she placed the bowl in front of her and pored a handful in there._

_"Yes, goldfish." He beamed and kissed her head softly. "You're so smart Katiebug. I love you."_

_She shoved a few in her mouth and he made his way to the laundry room and leaned on the door frame. He was starring at her and she didn't seem to notice. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was sporting the casual look of jeans and a t-shirt, but looked more beautiful that he'd ever seen. It was like his world slowed down and he took it all in. The way she poured the detergent and made sure it was just even to the fill line. The way she pressed those buttons and took the clothes out of the dryer had him enamored. These everyday little things had him captivated and he thanked his lucky stars that he got to call her his wife. She was the best part of him and he knew it._

_She finally looked toward the door and saw he watching her, "Hey, who was on the phone?" She bent down to separate some of the laundry not knowing the news he had to share._

_He walked into the room and stepped close to his wife. She looked up waiting for an answer but he just smiled in return. She stood up from her crouched position curious as to what was going on._

_"I love you." Jim stared hard into his wife's eyes and she was a bit puzzled by his sudden comment. Not that she didn't love him too, she did. More so than he probably even knew, but she was caught off guard by his demeanor._

_She ran her hand over her brow and let out a small laugh, "Well I love you too." Tossing a few socks into a basket she looked to him who still had this look on his face she couldn't quite make out. She pushed a few things on top of the dryer aside and lifted herself up to sit on it._

_He took that as his cue to move even closer and he did._

_"Jim? What's going on?" She racked her brain trying to figure out what in the world was happening._

_"That was Sharon from Doctor Chin's office on the phone." He stepped as close to the dryer as he possibly could with the sweetest smile painted across his face._

_His tone had said it all. She already knew what he was going to say. He didn't need to say it, but she wanted to hear it from him. "Am I? Are we...?"_

_He put his hands on her sides and nodded, "Yes. We're pregnant."_

_Her beautiful eyes now had a glossy sheen and she smiled. She put her hands on his shoulders and brought her face close to his. He was looking at her with love and happiness, and it made her heart swell. She took a deep breath and looked to him, "I love you." She ran her hands over his broad shoulders and around his neck._

_He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, "Well I love you too." He couldn't help but say what she had said just minutes ago, and laughed when he pulled away._

_She smiled and kissed him again. That was all they needed. Love. It was what held them together in the good times, the bad times, and everything else in between. But it wasn't just them. They had Katie and now a new baby on the way, which made everything in the world worth living for, worth loving for._

_The two of them stayed embraced in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity and for a moment everything else disappeared. The faint buzz of the washing machine had been blocked out and the sweet smell of detergent had faded away. All they knew, all they had, was this family and the news that they were adding to it was just what they had wanted._

_"Mama!" Katie yelled. "Daddeee!"_

_"We should..." he said and she nodded, but closed the space between their lips one last time. "C'mon lets go see what Bug is up to."_

_"She's probably just out of fishies," she smiled at him and took his hand, hopping down, both walking toward the high chair where Katie sat with the empty bowl on top of her head and her hands over her face._

_"What's wrong pumpkin," she said in a hushed tone._

_"All gone," Katie said and her eyes peeked out from behind her fingers, grinning. "Fishies all gone mama!"_

_"My oh my! What a big girl you are! You finished all your fishies," she smiled and took the bowl off of her head and poured her some more._

_"Thank you," Katie blushed and offered her one as she ate one herself._

_"Why thank you miss," she said popped it into her mouth. "What?"_

_"Nothing," Jim grinned. "You're just cute that's all."_

_"Why thank you," she smiled at him and he met her with a kiss, taking all of her loose hair from her bun into his hands. "I liked that... it was so... warm."_

* * *

That was just shy of a month ago and now she was on her way to that all important doctor's appointment. Unfortunately, Jim was in surgery and wasn't able to make it, but he would be home later that night after rounds.

When she stopped the car in front of the building she never would have guessed that this was the doctor's appointment she'd need Jim the most. She hated going to these first few ones alone just because so much could happen.

Once they had called her name she anxiously walked to the exam room and waited for Dr. Chin. To her surprise she didn't have to wait long until the familiar woman walked into the room.

"Good morning Mel. How are you doing today?" Doctor Chin took a look at her chart and nodded to himself a few times. "So it seems you are here for the first ultrasound?"

She straightened up, "Yep."

"Now is Jim going to be joining us? I can wait a minute if he's on his way or have a nurse page home." Dr. Chin understood the way a resident schedule worked, at one time she was a resident herself.

She shook her head, "Um, no. He's in surgery right now. It's just me."

"Oh well, alright." She sounded a bit disappointed. She loved her job and was happy to perform the ultrasound, but honestly she was always quite excited when she got to see both parents at the first ultrasound. Dr. Chin turned to the counter and put on a pair of gloves, "I'm just gonna suit up and then squirt some of this stuff on." He grabbed the tube of jelly and she lifted up her shirt.

She laid her head back and looked to the monitor.

"This is baby number two right?" Doctor Chin knew that but was trying to make small talk as he squeezed a glob of the cool blue goop on her belly.

She looked to her with warm eyes and nodded. "Yep, baby number two."

"Okay, well here we go. Now we won't be able to see too much but we'll hear the heartbeat and we'll be able to get picture if you want." She explained. "I bet Katie will be excited once you're a bit farther along. How is she?"

Of course she'd want a picture. Who wouldn't?

"Katie is a ball of joy," she smiled. "She just turned two a few months ago and is all about talking with words she learns at daycare."

Dr. Chin slowly ran the probe over her stomach and looked to the screen. After a few more swipes across her stomach she shook her head, "Sometimes it takes a minute to get a good angle." She added some more jelly and switched hands, thinking maybe that would help.

Melinda was getting nervous, but knew that sometimes it did take a few tries to pick up a image or signal.

Pausing her hand, Dr. Chin took a glance at the screen and squinted her eyes. She knew what she saw but needed to get a second opinion being that this was the last year of her residency. She glanced over at Melinda who was looking at the screen not realizing what she was looking at.

"Um, I'm going to need to step out for a second. I'll be right back." Dr. Chin placed the probe down and threw her gloves in the trash.

When she walked out of the door Melinda knew something was wrong. As she sat there, every possible complication flashed through her mind. But how could that be happening? They'd taken the medication they'd used before to get refilled after Katie's first birthday and she'd taken a pill a few times. She was healthy in every way and it wasn't like she hadn't done this before, she had. And aside from the fact that she'd been overdue, her pregnancy with Katie went rather smoothly.

Dr. Chin opened the door and gave Melinda a somber smile. She was putting on a fresh set of gloves when another doctor walked in. He introduced himself as Dr. Monroe and started moving the probe around looking intently at the monitor. She said hello but her mind was somewhere else. She knew in her heart of hearts that she was about to receive devastating news. As soon as she saw them pointing at the screen and shaking their heads she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Dr. Monroe exited the exam room and left Dr. Chin with Melinda. He set the probe down once again and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Melinda, but..."

She couldn't even hear the rest of the words coming out of her mouth. Her quivering chin and tear stained cheeks preoccupied any and all of her thoughts as her world had just been turned upside down. Again.

She did manage to hear Dr. Chin tell her that it wasn't anything she did wrong. That it wasn't even the medication and that it just happens sometimes. She started talking about something called blighted ovum and how it may have happened. He told her that she had been pregnant, the test results were correct, but that there never was any fetal growth unlike the past

She didn't understand how it happened, or why, just that she was no longer pregnant. It was definitely the hardest moment of her life and the one person she needed to be there couldn't.

She tried to compose herself as Dr. Chin explained what the treatment was but everything he said made her stomach hurt.

"You'll need to come back in a few weeks so we can do a check-up." Dr. Chin reached out for her hand and tried to comfort her. "This doesn't mean you won't be able to try again in the future."

Even though she was being sincere and was trying to make her feel better, she just needed to leave. Get out of that tiny exam room and get from fresh air. They scheduled her return appointment and when she walked through the lobby lined with happy expectant mothers she wanted nothing more than to break down right there.

As she got into the car she rested her head on the steering wheel and silently sobbed. She took a few deep breaths and knew that she would need to ask Delia to pick Katie up from daycare and watch her tonight. She'd want to have the house to herself for the afternoon and definitely later that night when Jim got home.

How do is she going to tell her husband this kind of news? How was she supposed to explain to him what went wrong when he wasn't there to hear it from the doctor? Thank goodness they hadn't told Katie they were gonna have a baby. The idea of having to sit her down and explain to her that she wasn't going to be big sister anytime soon broke her heart. But telling Jim was going to be the worst.

* * *

He was on his way home from work and tried to drive as quickly as possible. It was one of the few weekends he had off and didn't want to miss a minute of it.

He missed his house and the way it smelled. He missed his own bed. The one in the on-call room had nothing on the one at home. He missed his daughter and asking him about his day in baby talk, but most of all he missed his wife. Without her none of what he did would be worth it so getting the chance to spend time with his family was exactly what he wanted.

Pulling into the driveway, he parked his truck and hurried toward the door. When he walked inside he smiled.

"Katie? Mel? I'm home." He shut the door behind him and was curious as to where everyone was.

He didn't hear the bustling of little feet Katie made every time Jim came home, and he didn't see Melinda waiting in the kitchen or living room doorway for him which struck him as odd. He turned to walk into the kitchen and saw four of their kitchen drawers on the counter. That was the first sign that something was wrong. Melinda only organized their kitchen drawers when something was bothering her.

He saw that the drawers were perfectly neat and put them back in their right places. Neither Melinda or Katie had come into the room so he continued to look for them.

When he opened up Katie's door he found the room empty. Frowning, he walked to his bedroom expecting to at least find someone in there. Again, the room was empty. He walked in and saw that it was perfectly neat. It was like no one was home, but it was after seven. The shop was closed. Katie would've gotten picked up at four.

He glanced toward the guest bedroom and when he walked toward it he saw that the door was slightly open. Wondering if someone was in there he stuck his head in.

There she was. Just Melinda, standing in the middle of the empty room wearing his college sweatshirt that draped over her knees. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was looking all over for you." He brought his cheek close to her ear and kissed the side of her head. "This is a sexy look on you... where's Katie?"

She hadn't said anything and couldn't. Any and all words she thought about saying were being swallowed up by the tears and emotion. It was a good thing her back was to him because otherwise he'd know right away something was up.

She slowly ran his right hand down her side and across her stomach resting just below her belly button. "I'm sorry I missed the appointment, how did it go. Did you get a picture?" He beamed.

She tried to move out of his embrace. She took a deep breath and it hitched before she exhaled. he heard it and knew then that something wasn't right. Melinda turned around to face him and when her swollen eyes met his, his face dropped at the sight.

"We're never going to fill this room, will we?" She sobbed.

"Mel, what's wrong?" He arched his brow not knowing the news he was about to tell him.

She took another deep breath and tried to speak, "I... When I..." Each word felt like razor blades coming out of her mouth and she closed her eyes and shook her head. He reached out and brushed away a tear. She swallowed hard and spoke up, "Jim..." In a hushed whisper she spoke, "I lost the baby." As soon as it came out of her mouth she collapsed in his arms. He felt her shaking and heard her soft sobs. He didn't know if he'd heard her right but by the way she was reacting he was pretty sure that they'd lost the baby. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and rested her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back soothingly and looked down at her, "Sorry? Mel, you didn't do anything. These things happen. I'm the one who's sorry. I can't believe I wasn't there."

He was genuinely upset that she had to go through all of that by herself. Sure, getting to assist in a appendectomy will get him one step closer to his dream, but he was really getting tired of missing it all. None of it was more important than his family.

He was still taking it all in. He was trying to be strong. She didn't need to see him break down while she was upset too. He knew that the best thing was for him to comfort her, to hold her close, and let her know that no matter what everything was going to be okay.

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tight, "Why don't we go eat some food."

"I'm not hungry," she replied. "But I'm betting you are..."

"I ate at the hospital," he shrugged.

She nodded and they walked in their bedroom.

She sat down on the foot of the bed and he sat next to her. He wanted nothing more than to put her back together. It would happen but it would take some time.

He heard her sigh and put an arm securely along her back, "Melinda. I love you." He waited for her to look at him before he continued, "And I know we wanted this. But we can try again." He reached for her hand and took it in his, "We'll get through it. Together." She locked eyes with his and leaned into his body.

"I love you." Her soft whisper was barely heard but he caught it.

He placed a sweet kiss on top of her head, "I love you too."

They both laid down on the bed and soon she was sound asleep. With the day she'd had and the emotional toll, she was worn out. He watched her sleep and could see the hurt and pain. He whispered that he loved her and kissed the corner of her mouth. He slowly got out of bed and grabbed his keys. There was someone he needed to see. Sitting in the car he tried to stay strong, but with Melinda asleep upstairs he was safe to let it out. Just like she had done earlier, he rested his head against the steering wheel and salty tears rolled down his face. He wasn't the type of guy to cry often but the news that she had lost the baby, another baby, it hit him hard. He'd only felt worse the night he'd first lost a patient as both a paramedic and doctor.

What was worse was that he hadn't been there for her. He remembered what it was like when the doctor was searching for Katie's heartbeat for the first time. And he was the one she had leaned into when they heard her little heartbeat, but today she didn't have anyone.

But that wasn't necessarily all true. She did have people. She had a wonderful husband who wasn't there then, but he was here now, and she had a daughter who adored her with everything she had.

Katie. Katie was the someone he needed to see.

Even though Melinda hadn't said that Delia was keeping him, he drove over there anyways. It was semi-late, around ten, but he needed to see her.

He wanted to take Katie home.

He didn't call beforehand and when he pulled up to the curb he saw that the porch lights were still on. When he walked up the few steps he knocked on the door and Delia opened it up.

She hadn't said why they needed Delia to keep Katie but when Melinda had come into the shop after picking Katie up that afternoon Delia could tell something was up. No one knew about the pregnancy except for Jim and Melinda.

"Hey Jim." Ned looked a little sleepy but let him inside. "My mom is in kitchen."

Jim knew that his face showed the signs of his distress and past tears so he perked up and smiled, "Hey, I was gonna come get Katie."

Delia walked out of the kitchen and looked at Jim. She could tell that he was upset but knew better than to ask. Instead, he waved him over and opened up the guest bedroom door.

He stepped into the room and watched his little girl sleep. She looked so comfortable that he didn't want to move her, but he wanted her home. Melinda needed their little girl more than she knew.

He walked over to the bed and scooped the little girl up. Katie stirred a little when she was lifted out of the bed and started to open her eyes. But before Katie opened her eyes Jim intervened, "Shh, go back to sleep baby."

The little girl apparently only took directions well when she was half asleep. Jim held Katie close and thanked Delia for watching her.

"She was an angel," Delia smiled. "I'll watch her any time."

He carefully walked outside and buckled Katie in her carseat. As Jim drove home he was sure to be super careful and took wide turns not to wake Katie, but she was out like a rock. When he made it back home he gently picked his daughter up and went into the house.

Instead of taking her to her own room he kept straight and walked into his and Melinda's bedroom. He moved over to his side of the bed and saw that Melinda was still fast asleep. He gingerly placed Katie in the center of the bed and laid down next to her.

Melinda moved a little then slowly opened up her eyes. Jim was looking right at her and then she saw Katie in between them. She looked at her sleeping girl and ran her hand over her cheek. She felt her mom's touch and instinctively moved closer to her. Melinda's eyes filled with tears and she kissed Katie softly on the head.

Through the darkness she looked to Jim and smiled appreciatively, "Thank you."

He knew that she was just what Melinda needed. It was what they both needed. She was everything to them, and maybe someday there would be another little Clancy or two but what was important was now. Today. And Katie was there now.

Jim saw Melinda wrap her arm and around Katie and shut her eyes, so he scooted a little bit closer to his family. Today had been a bad day, nothing went as planned. Nothing was perfect, but they were. They, Melinda and Katie, were his world and while he'd always want a little boy just like himself, that could wait. Right now his wife and daughter were his main concern. As long as his family was safe and healthy things were going to be fine.

Everything was going to be fine.


	31. Male Beauty - Jimel

**A/N: My best friend wrote a fair share of the beginning and you can thank her for that since I wouldn't have been able to write anything for this if it wasn't for her lol. Love you Mewoser :) I'm also on a jimel kick lol enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda bit her lip, wondering again what this man saw in her. She was short. Not quite plump but she wasn't skinny like some girls were. And yet, Jim was reaching to take her hand, pulling her just a tad closer as they waited for the light to change so they could cross the street. The Brooklyn sun shone on his glossy black hair and she quietly marveled at how it blew into his perfect blue eyes, and he carefully pushed it back with one big hand, fingers long and strong.

It was a fall day, one where she wore a dull purple sweater with her black skirt and tights. He was in jeans that fit him perfectly with his belt and his black button-up was tucked in with his open fleece jacket on his shoulders.

He grinned back at her and slicked his hair back. His sweater strained at his shoulders, he was a bit more muscular than the body type this was made for.

He seemed, sometimes, to just have this bottled strength. Every move seemed so powerful, yet so gently done.

More people came behind them, making a group waiting to cross. Jim again pulled her closer, this time a bit more strongly, and she saw his gaze immediately shoot down to her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't want to get separated."

"It's okay," she replied, her voice small. She always felt so tiny around him. "I'm a little chilly."

He licked his bottom lip, so plump, and then, as the light finally changed, slid one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, tucking her into him to help warm her.

He was so strong. His arm was so heavy. She looked down at his feet, clad in boots, then again up to his eyes, hard to see from where she was under his arm. So clear and blue.

He looked down at her, and she almost gasped from how intense he always was. How his gaze could feel like a lightning bolt.

She remembered, suddenly, last night, spent at a bar after he got off work. They'd just had a couple drinks; had shared an appetizer. They'd been watching the game, just lingering for a few more moments, and his lips had landed on her arm. Nowhere inappropriate. But god. The heat of his mouth still made her want to shiver when she thought of it. The softness of his lips. How he dragged his lips over her skin, just barely brushing, and made her blood start to pump at a doubled pace, and her breathing become harder to find. All the blood in her body had rushed to her head and she'd been unable to think for a few moments.

He always had that affect on her. She'd see him across a crowded room, see those eyes, that hair, and just melt. Her knees would go weak. Or she'd just feel assured. Better. She'd walk forward and go straight to him, and things only got ever got better once she was in touching distance.

She loved his cologne. And she loved the ripples of his muscles moving beneath his shirt. She loved his jaw, and his shoulders. She'd drop a kiss on one shoulder, if he was busy, just press her lips to the fabric of his shirt and inhale, pressing her body against his, inhaling the musky and heady scents.

He was such a man. So reassuring and warm. His hands, so long fingered, reached for hers, and he'd finally wrap her in his arms. Her fingers would travel to his low back and she'd just hold on, either wearing heels or standing on her very tippiest toes to be able to kiss him. And, if they were alone, those hands would come to cup her ass, holding tight, moving over the swell of her to get a better hold. Her legs would always wound around him and he'd pull her up into his arms as his lips would land on hers, and she'd finally be pressed against him, held there, one hand coming free to cup her face, caress her neck.

And she came back to the present, as Jim pulled her off of the sidewalk and beneath a tree.

A tree. In Brooklyn. She briefly thought of the book and then turned back to Jim.

He was beautiful. There was no other way to put it. And she was head over heels for this man, unafraid to say it though they'd only been together five months. If that.

"I just need to stop and pick up my mail before we go up," he said. "It only takes me a minute."

"That's fine," she smiled, feeling the warmth of the heat surround her as she walked inside his apartment building with him. She followed him, her hand still tucked firmly in his hand, to his mailbox where he grabbed a few envelopes before they walked down the first hall to his door.

He let her in and she stripped her flats off, leaving them by the door with her purse as she went to lay on his couch.

"How was your morning?" He asked, tossing his keys onto the coffee table.

"Busy," she yawned. "I had classes and ran a few errands before I bumped into you at the drug store."

"I'm glad I ran into you," he met her with a kiss as he sat down next to her, moving her legs on his lap as he opened a letter. "Do you wanna order in food and watch a movie or something?" There was something on her mind. She felt him twitch against her foot as she rubbed him through his jeans. He glanced at her from the piece of mail and smirked. "So that's how you're being," he grinned. "I have a better idea. We can order food afterward."

He grabbed her feet in an instant and moved from under her to between her legs, pulling them apart and pinning them down.

His hands crept onto her thighs and his cold fingertips made her shiver against him. She moaned as he peeled her tights off her legs, baring her skin to which his lips nipped and pecked at.

She inhaled deeply, her body beginning to tremble in anticipation. This situation was entirely out of her comfort zone, something she'd never do with anyone but him. Something she never saw herself doing with anyone romantic this soon, but the fear and anxiety she felt was overpowered by her arousal.

She followed his gaze as he knelt down in front of her, concentration etched on his face as he lifted up her skirt and trailed his fingers under the lace of her panties.

Glancing up to her face, Jim smiled at the blush against her skin. She wouldn't be surprised if he could hear her heart pounding; the beats so hard against her chest it felt like she might faint if he kept this up. He lifted his eyebrows and tugged the material down, she lifted her hips at his wordless command.

Instantly she felt exposed, naked underneath this skirt to his gaze. Jim's eyes were glued to her, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. He kissed a trail from her knee to her center, teasing her until she moaned and thrust toward him, unable to wait. Taking the hint, he took a long lick, dragging his tongue against her leisurely.

"Jim," she gasped at the sensation, his tongue circling. She leaned back on the couch completely, arching her back in the air. When he realized she was no longer sitting up, he paused.

"Sit back up," Jim commanded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I want to see your face as I make you come."

Nodding mindlessly, she lifted herself back up on to her elbows, wanting him to resume his actions as quickly as possible.

As soon as she was situated, he delved back into her with renewed vigor. Pushing into her with his tongue, Melinda couldn't refrain from moaning his name again. Dragging his tongue back up to her center, she began to squirm.

"Please," she moaned as she scrunched her eyes shut, desperate and needing more.

At her words, he inserted a finger inside her while running his tongue over the tight bundle of nerves that made her moan loudly. Inserting another finger, the pressure inside her coaxed another gasp from her throat as she teaches down and grasped his hair.

Slowing down his actions, he waited until she loosened her grip and opened her eyes before resuming the pressure and pace she wanted. Increasing his speed, he focused on fast, tight circles.

Within moments she could feel the pressure building, making her tremble in pleasure. The pressure built in waves, until all at once it crashed over her, leaving stars in her vision. She vaguely recognized calling out his name as she came, his tongue still gliding over her.

As she came down from her high, her breathing was erratic and her thighs quivered from the onslaught of pleasure. She looked to Jim, who was staring at her with an intense look that made her stomach tighten in anticipation. He wiped the excess wetness from his chin after helping her sit up, her limbs weak from the powerful orgasm.

She reached for his belt, eager to release his erection and return the favor. Despite the slight tremble that was still coursing through her body, she quickly undid the button and pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips in one movement.

"Your turn," she muttered, kissing him, straddling his lap. "Do you have a condom?"

After a brief pause, Jim backed away slowly to reach under her and grab his wallet. Searching through its contents, he sorted through his cards and money in the first sleeve, he pulled out what he needed. He returned to her holding a single condom, it's foil gleaming in the light.

She raised her eyebrows. "You guys just keep those in your wallet?"

"I'll explain later," he stifled her question with a kiss and she took the condom from him, tearing it open as their lips moved together.

She pulled away after a moment, intently rolling the rubber on him.

He groaned again at the feeling, his fingers tightening against her shoulders at her deft touches.

"Wait," she spoke, lifting her hands to the hem of his shirt. "I want this off."

With a smile, he complied, exposing his torso to her as he lifted it over his head and tossed it on to the floor. The tan on his arms was present on his abs from the recent summer and his muscular and rippling chest as he inhaled deeply.

He was so beautiful. She never thought she'd ever be with a man like him. A man's man. She loved how protective he was, even though they butt heads sometimes.

"That's better," she smirked, letting him move on to, moving her mouth to his hair as his mouth met her nipple. He grasped his erection, positioning it at her entrance and locking eyes with her and kissing her.

After a moments hesitation, he pushed himself into her deeply, his eyes fluttering shut as his hips pressed against hers. The feeling of him inside her was satisfying, but she needed more.

"Jim," she groaned, kissing down his neck and tasting the salty skin around his collarbone. He thrust into her with force, rotating his hips once he reached the apex of her thighs once more.

She dragged her nails down his back, clutching him behind the hips as she lifted hers to meet his thrusts.

He lowered his head to her neck, kissing upwards until he reached her ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth. The force of his hips slamming into hers, the fullness of him inside her, and now the way his tongue was worrying the sensitive skin behind her ears was an assault on her senses, causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure.

"Melinda," Jim moaned, the sound vibrating deep in his chest.

As she felt him pulse inside her as he quickened his pace, the added sensation pushed her over the edge. Screwing her eyes shut, she couldn't help but shout his name as she came for a second time.

"Jim," the sound died in her throat as she gasped as wave after wave crashed over her, each one more intense than the one before it.

They both slowed their movements to a stop, panting and out of breath. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, their skin hot against one another. Jim rested his forehead against hers, offering her a tired smile. He pressed a long kiss to her lips before pulling away, removing himself from her completely.

After discarding the used condom in a nearby trashcan, he pulled his boxers back over his hips before returning to Melinda. Taking her in his arms, he brought her to the bathroom. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I swear I'm not a creep," He laughed, his voice sounding fatigued. "I always have that condom in my wallet because I never know with you."

She could feel the laughter in his chest and kissed him.

She loved this beautiful man.

"Well it's a good thing, isn't it?" She laughed with him, falling silent after a moment. "Hey Jim?" She asked, her eyes locked on the back wall behind them.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, rubbing his fingers up her back lightly.

Ignoring the shivers it sent racing down her spine, she smiled. "I love you."


	32. Self-Pitying Crap - Lana

**A/N: Here's a little snipbit of Lana's messy first marriage and how it ended... Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Lana sat at the first empty table she saw, opening up lunch and taking a bite of her wrap.

She sat back and touched her bare ring finger, thinking about how she'd thrown her ring in Elijah's face this morning. He'd made her so angry. She could barely think about him without almost crying, her hand clenching into a fist as she watched him sit down next to the new intern that had been flocking to him.

She didn't need him, but hell, did they have to be so public about their affair. The chuckles and whispers under everyone's breath hurt.

He was the one who'd cheated on her with a twenty-some year old. She'd caught him. In. Their. Bed. After pulling a seventy two hour shift. And they were over. So over.

She didn't love or trust easily, but she let him in. She had trusted him. And he broke her. He broke her because of his stupid ego. He couldn't handle her being more successful than him. He couldn't handle the stress of it, or the long hours she always worked. As if he didn't work longer hours. He just didn't have the big cases like she did to show for it.

So he broke her in two. And for the last four months she had been living in memories. Memories of the time when he took her in his arms and spun her around the kitchen, just the little fridge light illuminating their faces.

Did he forget about the time when they drove around Grandview all night? It had been raining and dark and he couldn't stop looking at her. He almost ran that stupid red light. He had slammed on the breaks and it was quiet…but then they had laughed until their stomachs were sore.

Lana met Elijah during her final year of medical school, after Freddy had left her and it started off where they just studied together most nights in the library to make friends with someone in their common Anatomy class. Studying had turned into the occasional coffee date and cram session, but eventually it turned to hook ups between classes when they'd gotten drunk and lonely together at a party ones.

They interned together at Mercy General under her father and were now in their fifth and final year of residency. Elijah leaned toward Neruology, his ego forever bigger than anything. Lana was very successful in the Cardio department. She has an eye for heart murmurs, or least that's what her father told her.

He wanted something more from her and she was at a loss. She threw herself into her internship and Elijah let her. He brought back the smile to her face and healed her heart in all the ways he could. She'd never seen it coming. They were married that summer and started their residency stronger than ever.

Now look at them.

She couldn't do this anymore. She grabbed her lunch container and left the cafeteria, ducking into the first on-call room she could find before she laid down to cry.

All of a sudden, she felt herself drowning, her whole body ached as she cried. And there it is, finally, all of time slipped through her fingers. Reality fell from her grasp and she's drowning agonising grief. Her heart may as well stop beating. Though, she's not really sure why because after this seemlingly endless, tenacious life with Elijah, one that was filled with absolute wonder, love and unfulfilled desires, everything fell away.

One day he loved her and his lips crashed into hers like a tsunami on the coarse beach sands. He said couldn't imagine a future without her, and now, seven years later, she's wiping the mascara off her cheeks knowing she'll never cry over him again.

She was so consumed in her tears that she didn't hear the door click shut. Lana felt the warmth of a hand, and she wiped her eyes before looking over her shoulder. Her eyes were met with a pair of blue. Her older sister gave a sad smile.

Mackenzie's eyes. Not Elijah's.

"Want a hug?" Mackenzie asked.

No, never Eljiah's eyes again.


	33. Call Diverted: Mascott

**A/N: I have been pushing this prompt off for ages because I had no clue what I wanted to do… well, I have one now :) With two of my favorite couples. Even if it ends up with Mack and Scott drifting farther apart because we all knew that was happening anyway. And it does, for five years. So enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

"Sir, do you know why we pulled you over?" Scott asked, leaning against the car as he bent down to look at the driver.

"'Cause ya ain't got nuttin' better to do than waste my damn time," the man shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"No, sir, though we were getting pretty bored. My partner here is shit at the license plate game. Sir, I know it's a county road but the speed limit isn't as high as you think it is. I timed you going eighty in a 55."

The man sighed and his hand left the steering wheel for the third time on the stop. "Sir! Both hands on the wheel. You know protocol," Scott cautioned, his hand touching the base of his weapon.

"You motherfuckers always waste my time. I got places to go and shit to do! Just write your mother fucking ticket and go pullover someone else." The man yelled, shaking his head through the cracked window.

Scott nodded his head back towards the car, where Ned was typing away at the computer. He'd looked up the plates and who it was registered, but Scott was waiting on getting the driver's identification.

"Can I see your driver's license and proof of insurance sir," Scott cleared his throat and the man threw his license out the window.

"Ain't got no insurance. Better write me a ticket for that too," the man muttered.

Scott picked up the ID and brought it back to Ned, leaning against the squad car as he began writing up the ticket.

"So, how are you spending your Saturday night Scott?" Ned asked, typing away at the computer.

"Well, so far, my plans are to drink all the beer in my fridge." Scott sighed, glancing up to see the front door of the car opened. Their boring traffic stop had just become exciting. "Oh, really? Hope you got your running shoes on Ned."

The front door opened and Ned grunted, patting Scott's shoulder. "I got this. Radio to Capt," Ned said and left the door ajar. "Guessing he knows he has a warrant out for him."

For his size, our guy actually made it about one hundred yards before Ned caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. "What's next? A stroll on around the square at peak hour?" He asked while easing up a little to put his cuffs on him. "We've got a warrant for your arrest, my friend, but I guess you knew that since you decided to run."

Most of their work was actually paperwork, arrest reports, tickets, and other flavors of reports. When Scott and Ned dropped their guy back off at booking, they went to their desks.

"So, you're really just gonna go home and sit at your apartment all night?" Ned asked, swinging his arm around his partner as they walked up to their desks "How boring of you, O'Neil. I'm disappointed."

"Well, I had a terrible night last night." He muttered, shoving him off.

"How come?" Ned asked, pulling his keys out of his pocket and tossing them onto his desk. He sat in his chair, relaxing. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Well, you know how I hate that date with Monica last night? The student aid Katie thought would like me?" He said, his expression not rising even a little as he logged into his computer.

"Yeah. How'd that go man?" Ned shifted through his arrest notes as he listened to Scott. "Katie said she was pretty excited that you'd called her."

"Yeah. She was sweet, and pretty. Just like you said." He muttered. "But the date was a disaster. We went to Trino's, you know my favorite bar with my favorite cheese fries? It turned out that Monica loves their cheese fries too, but still… it was a disaster."

"Uh oh," Ned sighed. Ned knew exactly what he was going to tell him.

"Oh so you know then. Well, Mackenzie works there and she was our server. Thanks for telling me," he muttered, clapping his back from where he sat. "Good job wingman."

"Scott, you're single. I know you blew it with Mackenzie and you wish you could have her, but unless your willing to try again I can't do anything for you. But what I am going to do with you is get you laid my friend." Ned grabbed a hold of his shoulders and nodded to him.

"I'm not really the one night stand type of person," He muttered.

"How would you know when you've never given it a shot?" Ned asked, laughing.

"Yeah that's true, but I still don't know how you are the married one sometimes, my friend." Scott sighed, chuckling. "Lucky bastard."

"I had my fair share of lonely times." Ned nudged him and then smiled. "Luckily I won over Katie." He glanced to the picture on his desk, one of her holding Asher, just after he was born. Ned would never stop reminding himself how lucky he was to have such a solid woman to go home to every night. "I still don't kow how I did.

"But even if I was that kind of person Ned... I don't know those kind of moves, not like you do." he sighed, walking over to his car. Scott threw his gym bag in there from this morning and turned back to Ned "And this is a small town. People talk. Oh, and Mackenzie works at my favorite bar."

"Well, you're in luck because Mackenzie is off work tonight." Ned exclaimed. "And so are you, so that means you are getting laid bud. I've got it all mapped out."

"How would you know Mack's schedule?" He asked.

"Because she's at my house with my wife. You know her sister. They're having a movie night because Mackenzie's team won the first round of a volleyball tournament this morning." Ned explained, smiling at him. "So I, my friend, am taking you out tonight because there is three women's college volleyball teams just stopping town for the weekend. Can I say bump, set and…" Ned visually set him a pass with an infectious laugh. "Well you do the smack because I'm a married man."

Ned thought of his wife then. Sweet sweet Katie. God he loved that woman.

Scott was confused. His partner was definitely going crazy. "What?" He asked. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"You're the worst student ever," Ned scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I have so much to teach you."

"What I can't wrap my head around is that Katie, your wife, is not planning something for you only night off this week." Scott laughed, truly confused. "It even happens to be a Saturday, when she does not have to work in the morning. Well besides Asher that is."

"Yeah, well, she's avoiding me." Ned chuckled, remembering this morning as he settled back into his chair. He'd woken her up after a late night patrol with his mouth and she'd eagerly returned the favor and then some, but it had ended even better. With a bet. "I bet her a hundred dollars she couldn't go forty eight hours without having sex with me."

"And you think you're going to win?"

"You know what people say… the heat waves…"

"Oh shut up," Scott rolled his eyes. "I've been here for plenty of hot days and never had the heat fever everyone talks about." Scott said, standing up.

Ned shrugged, he might have a chance at victory. And he believed it was all because of the heat wave. Katie could never stay away from him in it.

Scott burst into laughter then, patting Ned's shoulder as he passed, saying, "Good luck, my friend."

The precinct doors opened and Katie walked into the station, her yellow romper clinging to her hips and accentuating her tan; her black wedges completing the look and she knew that she looked very sexy

It was the whole point. Ned knew better.

She was here to mess with him, that or she was caving. But so soon? He couldn't believe it.

"Well, well, well," Ned chuckled, catching his partner's attention. Scott was definitely going to listen to this, from the coffee station. "You caved sooner than I expected." He moved from his seat to sitting on his desk as she walked up to him. "Not that I'm surprised.

"You're not winning the bet," Katie huffed, rolling her eyes on him. Her hands were on her hips as she stood in front. "I'm just here because I need a favor."

"What would that be?" He smiled, his hands reaching out to pull her closer to him.

She moved his hands off and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Have there been any repeat offenders of speeding that you can remember?"

"Yeah, a few. Why?" He asked, thinking of the case this afternoon. Stanley. He was a repeat offender. So was Pete Wallace and Elizabeth Bridges. "Need an address?"

"Maybe. Just something someone told me," she said, hinting to him. "They want me to check up on their husband for his speeding tickets. Knock some sense into him, you know?"

"Yeah," he said, moving to his chair and pulling up the database. "Got a last name?"

"Jefferson," she sat on the edge of his desk and crossed her legs, which were dangerously long and bare to him.

He typed away as her foot creeped up his leg, tracing along side his thigh. He cleared his throat, watching the way her legs moved, creeping closer to his erection. "Jefferson? Is his first name Harley?" He asked before the results even come up. "I've pulled over Harley a lot for speeding." He clicked on his driver's file, his picture popping up.

"Hmmm..." She said, hopping off the desk. He'd never seen someone move as sexy as his wife did. The swivel of her hips as she leaned down to look at the screen better. Her romper slid up, showing more of her delectable legs and hugging her ass. "Yep. That's the guy from the vision." She tapped her finger on her chin, looking over at him, to see his eyes glued on her ass. She grinned and pulled his chin over, his eyes meeting hers again. "Hey, remember me?"

"Sorry," he whispered, his hand reaching out to pull him to her lap. She'd been avoiding any real contact, and he knew exactly. "I've just missed you."

She felt him against her leg, humming as the spot deep in her belly began to coil with lust. God, she fucking wanted him. She bite her tongue and held back her urges, smiling at him as she glanced over at the screen again, playing along.

She was not going to give in so easily.

"Hey's all the way in Woodbury," she said, thinking of a time when Ned had been caught there on a case. Off duty. That son of a bitch. She used the anger she remember to kabosh any lust and stood up, turning around. "Damnit. I hate driving to Woodbury."

"I've been there before," he said, sitting up. His day was definitely turning around now. "I had to serve him court papers once." He turned in his chair, smiling at her. "I suppose I could drive you there, but I did make plans with Scott."

Katie turned to see the young man listening in on their conversation, eating a bagel. "Hey Scott," she said, studying him. "So you have plans with my husband?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly told I couldn't go out with him." Scott laughed, finishing the bagel. "He's going to try and get me a one night stand, right Ned?"

"That's right!" Ned cheered.

"What about Monica? She said the date went great!" Katie exclaimed, confused. "She said you were a gentleman."

"Yeah," Scott sighed, running his hands through his hair. All Scott could think about was Mackenzie. She'd looked darn cute in black jeans. He'd caught himself one too many times staring as her as she squatted to grab dish bins and bring them into the back. "I don't think it's gonna work."

"What's wrong? Did she scare you off?" Katie chuckled.

Ned cleared his throat, shaking his head at her.

Don't go there, his eyes said.

She scoffed, walking over to him. "What happened?"

"Mackenzie," he muttered. "And the second I saw her I couldn't even think about Monica. No matter how sweet or pretty she is." He smiled, looking at his feet as he blushed. "She's nothing like Mackenzie. And that's all I kept saying in my head."

Katie smiled at him, before punching him in the side. "Why didn't you say so? You know she told me about last night." She chuckled, smiling at him. "She said you picked out a nice shirt. It complimented your eyes."

Scott smirked. "She said that?" His cheek blushed and he walked over to his desk. He was a boy in love when it came to that girl.

"Yeah, and you know what that means?" Katie said excitedy, her grin growing wider.

"What?" He looked back at her.

"She's looking at you Scott," she said softly, patting his back. "Next move is all you." She walked back over to Ned. "So? You driving me?"

"Is that the best decision for you?" Ned smirked, leaning in close to Katie's face as he stood up. He was inches from her, his fingers tracing up her arms. He was getting cocky now and Scott couldn't help but laugh. He was looking forward to seeing this.

"You think that if you get me in a car that I won't be able to resist having sex with you?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, rolling her eyes. "Get over yourself."

"Oh you see right through me," he whispered in her ear before looking at his desk. "I should be out of here in an hour."

"I'll see you in an hour then," she scoffed, turning around.

"Bring that hundred dollars with you," he said, reaching out just in time to perfect slap her ass.

"Hey!" She turned around and pointer finger was in her face. "Am I gonna have to scold you like I do our son?"

Ned smirked, trying not to laugh as he shook his head no.

"That's what I thought," she rolled her eyes. "Well I'll see you." She smiled at him. She wasn't really mad, and then leaned into to peck his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too babe," he whispered against her lips as he moved off him, winking at him.

She marched toward the door, her hips swinging and hair bouncing. God she was a sight for sore eyes. She whipped around, smiling at him.

"You're still going down Banks," she muttered and walked out.

Scott bust out laughing again and Ned whipped a pencil at him. "She's got you nearly about to come and she's just bouncing on out. Good luck," the man chuckled, shaking his head at him. "You're in for a long drive to Woodbury. So raincheck?"

"No. Next time Grandview has a bar full of out of town female athletes… well that will probably never happen again Scott." Ned shook his head at him. "Stay the course. Just go without me."

"Ned, you're my wingman here. I am not even remotely certified for this kind of thing." Scott said, wheeling his chair closer to Ned's desk. "What would I even say?"

"Write everything I say down," he tossed him a notepad and pen. "You're gonna go with the classic freshman year Ned Banks move. Alright first, find the most vulnerable girl."

"How am I gonna know that about her?" Scott asked.

"You look for the girl with the glass of chardonnay and purse in her lap." He explained. "So you up to her, smile, say something nice and insist on buying her a drink. You talk a little, flirt a little and then you go over to the jukebox and pick a song and ask her to dance."

"So your entire plan revolves around some magic song that I pick?" Scott sighed. He did not have that much confidence in his music taste. If he was being honest, he didn't have that much confidence in anything about himself. "Really?"

"Yep. Go for something a little slow, nothing too cheesy but something to just woo her a little bit." He smiled, dancing a little in his chair. "Twirl her around, talk a little and when the song ends, you pull her close and lean in and kiss her. After, you ask her if she wants to get out there, she will, and bam. There you go." Ned slapped his side with a wink. "One night stand."

"What if she doesn't let me kiss her?" Scott wrote down a few notes before swinging back over to his desk.

"Well I've never had anyone not let me kiss them with this trick," he muttered, shrugging. "So I wouldn't know. Hopefully you won't either."

"Is that the charm you used on Katie?" Scott asked.

"No. I drove all the way to New York City in a snowstorm to woo her." He laid back in his chair, hands on his stomach. "I'm a big romantic gesture kind of guy. But I better get back to this paperwork so I can get to Katie."

"Yeah, you do that." Scott chuckled.

* * *

Scott stood in the bar, looking at the music selection. He couldn't find the right song. He tapped his fingers on the side of the jukebox.

He went through the selection of bands that he'd listened to as a teen or heard anyone the group homes he'd lived at.

He picked one he remembered hearing someone rave about how she'd danced with her boyfriend to it. It had been one of his foster moms, someone with an L name. He'd had so many before he aged out that he couldn't remember all of their names anymore.

He looked over the bar as he slid in two quarters, a packed house. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to do this. He'd never done this before. Maybe it's his antisocial side showing, but he was terrified.

He turned back to the jukebox, hitting D4 as his selection. Strawberry Wine - Deana Carter

He spotted a girl at the bar sipping a glass of chardonnay like Ned said, her purse in her lap and he took a step closer. She was wearing scrubs, like ones you saw nurses wear. Her blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun and was tuned to her phone, playing Candy Crush.

Was he really going to do this?

He turned, checking his breath and looking over himself. He wore a gray sweater with a pair of dark jeans and his work shoes. Mackenzie had said his shirt the night before had complimented his eyes, and it was gray, so he'd gone with something similar.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, nudging his way into this girl's night.

The blonde turned, her blue eyes fixed on him. Scott sucked in a breath, and inwardly cursed himself.

"Scott!" Mackenzie smiled at him. "Hi."

"Fancy seeing you here," He said, sitting down. It wasn't like he couldn't now. He'd asked to sit down. He looked over her, seeing the brightness in her face as she smiled at him still. She wore her scrubs, yet wasn't tired, was this a before work drink? He could smell her perfume, the same one she wore the night he met her. Gardenia. "In your scrubs." He realized how long his pause was and sheepishly smiled at her.

She didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, I picked up a shift at the hospital. But it turns out they didn't need me and I got cut." She shrugged, lifting the glass. "And so I am here, getting a drink before I go back t the dorms to study for my cases tomorrow. Like I always do."

"Can I buy you another?" He nodded to her glass as she took the last sip. She watched him carefully as he slid closer to her, touching the glass as he smiled.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I should go study."

"Like they say, the night is young Mackenzie," he said, smiling. She sighed, unable to to say no to him any longer and handed him the empty glass. "Alright," he leaned further onto the bar, calling the bartender over. "Uh hey, Chester can you get this lovely lady another drink? And a Coors."

Mackenzie leaned closer to him. She liked that he knew the bartender's name. It's her somehow, making her warm inside as he talked.

"How's your day?" He asked. "I can see something behind this happiness."

"Oh, it's nothing." She sighed, looking away and back to her phone as it buzzed. It caught her attention and she laughed to herself as she replied. "Sorry. Katie texted me. Ned won."

"Ugh damn him," he muttered, laughing. "How'd he do it?"

"I just asked." She giggled, looking back over at him. "It's nothing if it means something to you," he said as the bartender slid over their drinks. "Thanks Chester."

She didn't understand why her pulse was racing as they talked, actually talked, for the first time ever, right here at the bar. After they both lamented about how long it'd been since they'd seen each other, except for last night, he somehow invited her back over to her booth.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Not really. I ate at my parents already." She said, smiling at him. "You're sweet." He heard above as the song he put in played and Mackenzie looked up. "Oh I love this song."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah. My mom sings it alot when she does the dishes," she shrugged, looking down at her fingers. "It's a homey feeling."

She wasn't normally one for idle chit-chat to fill the silence, but Scott still seemed so nice and unintimidating, so she told him about little things she loved about home. How quiet the house got on Sunday morning, or how nice it was to cuddle up on the couch with her mom and a cup of tea. Or how nothing tasted better than food her father could cook in the kitchen.

She took a sip of her chardonnay then. "You never talk about yourself Scott," he met her eyes then and shrugged.

"I'm not much of a talker," he said with a headshake. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, I was just telling you my favorite memories. What are some of yours?"

Scott chuckled, looking at her. He moved his hands to hers, squeezing them. "I have only have one very clear memory of my mother," he whispered. "And it's of her picking me up from my grandma's. I'd run up to her and she'd swing me up and smother me with kisses. I was maybe four and this was just before my parents died. I just remember being so excited to see her." He nodded before taking another drink of his beer.

She squeezed his hands, pressing a kiss to them. "I'm sorry you lost your parents so early," she whispered. "I couldn't imagine losing my parents now, let alone then." Her chardonnay began to creep in, but something about Scott made her feel the same warm happiness she associated with a light buzz.

They talked until the band started playing and it became impossible to hear each other. "Hey, do you want to go outside?" he shouted.

"Huh?"

He tried again, louder. "Do you want to go outside?"

"What?" she mouthed, confused.

"Do you wanna go outside?" He yelled, just as the band's warm-up stopped.

It felt like everyone in the club turned to look at them in that moment, and they both blushed in embarrassment, and then laughed.

"Yeah," she said, touching his forearm, suddenly feeling bold. It was definitely the chardonnay starting to kick in. "That would be nice."

"Get it Mack!" Her best friend, who sat at the bar cheered and she rolled her eyes, standing up.

"I better go check on her. Be right back." She smiled, winking at him. She checked on her friend, who was already calling for a ride home, and when she was satisfied that her friend was fine, she followed Scott to the door.

"I had a nice time talking to you," she said when the humid air hit her. "I'm surprised to see you here tonight. After your date."

"It didn't go too well," he said, tucking his arms behind his back as they walked. He guided her to a spot along the wall by the entrance, his hands at her waist now. "Not after I saw you."

She blinked up at him, her tongue wetting her lips. They both fell silent for a minute, and then Scott softly asked if she was dating anyone now.

"No," she admitted, chancing a look his way. Especially after seeing him on a date last night, she was going to be bold. "Are you?"

"No." He said immediately, smiling as he leaned in a little closer. He had the look. He wanted to kiss her. They both suppressed smiles, and he pulled back when she didn't give him any signal. "I've been kind of busy at work." He said a few moments later. "I guess I have been putting all my energy into that."

"How's it going?" She asked brightly. "Ned speaks very highly of you."

"Good," he answered. "I think I've got the hang of it. Ned lets me drive sometimes. I even took down this guy the other day. I broke down the door and tackled him." They shared another smile and he laughed. "Okay, I was totally bragging."

"How does the Officer O'Neill keep the ladies away?" she asked, still beaming.

"Cold hard truth? I'm boring." He shrugged, his hands in pockets.

"Now that isn't the truth," she said, licking her lips. "I find you interesting."

He laughed again, and she was really starting to love the sound of it. "No, I am. I'm the default designated overnighter every weekend," he said. "I get up at 4 a.m. sometimes because I'm reliable and take the early patrols. I don't even drink on the nights I can because I don't want to be hungover when I'm picking up my uniforms at the dry-cleaning."

"No, that's how I am, too," she said. "That's not boring, it's responsible. Do you think half of the girls that are in my anatomy classes and work clinicals with me are studying with their fathers on a daily? No, I'm pretty sure that the three girls in my unit are all at frat party right now."

"What's wrong with a frat party?" He eyed her then, crossing his arms.

"Oh that's right. I forgot. You were in my brother's frat." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Mackenzie," he said seriously, but his eyes told her he was still teasing. "Trust me." He looked out the window and over into the bar. "I love the food here, but I hate being in there alone. I'm so out of my element in there that I didn't recognize you until you turned around."

"Oh my god," she laughed, still smiling. "You were using one of Ned's moves weren't you? Katie told me about this when she came back to the house. He's your wingman…" She laughed even harder and he smiled, loving the sound. "It's okay." she said, calmer now. "Which one is this?"

"Freshman year, casual." He worded with dramatic quotations.

"You know," she whispered. "I'm boring too."

He wasn't laughing anymore either, and they both openly stared at each other for a long moment, their eyes darting back and forth to the other's mouths. She ran her tongue over her top lip again, and he mimicked her instinctively.

"Maybe we could be boring together," he said, leaning in ever so slightly.

It only took her a split-second to decide that she wanted this, too. If ever there was a time to shed inhibitions and go for something, it should be now and with Scott. So she pulled him down, her back hitting the wall as he tentatively pressed his mouth hers, feeling immediately how warm his lips felt against hers. That first touch calmed her, and she parted her mouth to deepen the kiss, reveling in how Scott had commanded a gentle but firm technique that left her breathless.

He was good at this.

As she moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders, her fingers immediately seeking the nape of his neck, the tip of his tongue gently probed the seam of her mouth, and she granted him entrance, moaning softly at the intensity with which they now moved.

The kiss was different than any she ever had before; it made her feel something stir deep inside of her, making her want more. More kisses. More contact. More Scott. The notion of stopping was the furthest thing from her mind in that moment, and he moved with her in such perfect synchronization that she was sure he felt the same.

He leaned in closer, cupping her face in his hands and swallowing each pleasurable sound she made. Nothing was enough, though, so she pulled back to breathe. It only made him want her more, to see her smile at him, out of breath, face still tightly pressed against his.

It was only split second before he kissed her harder. It was officially the most impulsive decision she ever made, but when he groaned at the feel of her pressed against him, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

They finally broke the kiss this time, though she wasn't sure which one of them had the willpower to finally do it. Scott was looking at her as if she was the most important thing in the world to him in that moment, and they were both already so far gone, it seemed silly to not just go at least a little bit further.

"Bring me somewhere more private?" She suggested, smiling at him.

He took his hand in hers and brought her to his car, sitting in silence for a moment. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No. I have a car. But maybe we can drive around for a bit," she said, her voice so raspy it was nearly unrecognizable to her own ears.

This was too much, too fast. They both knew that, on some level, but the temptation to keep going was overwhelming, so she dared.

"Why did you stand me up three years ago?" She asked. "I really liked you, you know, and I know you did too. I also know you went through a lot, but I could've been there for you Scott. I would have been there."

"I know you would have." He whispered, looking forward. Away from her. "But I couldn't ask you to be there for me. I barely knew you. And I was childish. I didn't know how to cope with my feelings. About Hadley. About death. About you." He looked back, pausing, sighing. He still didn't know.

"What do you feel for me?" She asked.

"I really don't know," he whispered, looking over at her. "All I know is that whenever I see you, my heart stops. For a second."

This was crazy. She hadn't talked to him in so long, and even then he was practically a stranger. He'd stood her up. Broke her heart. After one date. She shouldn't do this. But she so wanted to. That little devil on her shoulder was telling her to.

She took his hand in hers and brought it to her breast, writhing in his lap as he massaged the mound beneath her shirt. Her hand slipped further down his body to graze the bulge below his belt, and she sighed his name, unhinging him.

He moved rougher now, licking the inside of her mouth as he thrust up against her, and she wished so much they were somewhere else. Somewhere nicer.

As she moved closer, her knee hit the cup holder, and she sucked in a frustrated breath. "We could climb into the back," she said, swiveling her hips.

"It'd be very high school of us," he agreed with a choked laugh.

She began to rub him through his jeans, her eyes still locked with his. She'd never been this brazen with anyone before. She hadn't had sex in over two years, since a casual college boyfriend before. There was something nearly addictive about taking charge and going for what she wanted.

They weren't going to make it to the backseat either.

Her fingers moved to his belt buckle as their mouths met in another kiss, but he grabbed her wrist, stilling her hand, when she tried to lower his zipper. "I don't have anything with me."

"Nothing?" she asked, incredulous. She just assumed every single male carried a condom around in their wallet like it was their American Express card. Never leave home without it.

"Uh, it's been a long time," he stammered nervously. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I might." She looked into her purse on the floor, rummaging through it completely before she found the little foil packet she sought so desperately. "Look what I found… never thought I'd find out to be honest."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but she silenced him with a kiss, effectively shutting him up and keeping them in the moment. She climbed back on top of him then and his hands went right to her ass, something he'd always wanted to do.

"Mackenzie," he panted, breaking the kiss, and she was sure he was going to tell her to stop. But his hooded eyes met hers as he instinctively thrust up again, and the only thing he could ask her was if she was sure about this. "Are you?"

She held it up without comment, then leaned in to kiss him one more time. The feel of his fingertips caressing her cheek coupled with his hot breath tickling her skin as she pulled away was what made her sure, really sure, that she wanted to do this, if she was with him.

"I can't Scott," she whispered. "As much as I want to… I'm not this kind of girl."

His hand came up to touch her cheek again and he smiled. All this did was make him love her all the much more.

"I understand Mack," he whispered back, leaning in to kiss her again. "I'm just glad you gave me another chance."

"I would've if you'd come back soon too," she smiled at him, moving off. "I better get going. I do have a car you know."

"You told me," he nodded. "I'll call you."

"Don't forget this time," she smiled, getting out of his car then. The car door closed, and he woke up, his head spinning and a blonde, that is certainly not Mackenzie is in his bed.

So Ned's trick had worked. Just not the way Scott really wanted it too. So he didn't have to call anyone today. Well at least that was diverted.


	34. Interruptions - Aaron

Aaron could have sworn he'd died and gone to heaven.

 

If he had been called to the stand to testify in a trial about this moment, he would have honestly thought he was dead. And heaven was one helluva place to be. Because heaven was the equivalent of his hand under his girlfriend's shirt. (She still had her bra on, but that was okay. If he moved his hand  _ just right  _ he could feel a little of her silky smooth skin.) And then it happened.

 

Lucy moaned his name and shifted slightly while his thumb had been hovering over the end of the top of her bra and all of a sudden, her boob was out. Like, not covered by anything except for her shirt. But his hand was already under her shirt so that meant he was totally touching his girlfriend’s naked boob. His life was awesome.

 

"Aaron," she murmured again as she tilted her head to give him access to her neck. And then she arched her hips. "That feels so good," she continued in a breathless voice, her hips slowly moving against his own.

 

He had to think of every female in his his family to keep himself from coming right there. He held on for dear life

 

"Luc," he groaned as his hips bucked involuntarily. He didn't want to scare her off or anything but that was too awesome to back down from. "Luc, please," he begged, not really knowing what he was asking for.

 

"Yes," she added enthusiastically, her voice still breathless. "Yes," she added as she quickly pressed her lips to his and then sat up and held her arms above her head.

 

Aaron stared at her for a moment, completely unable to believe that a day that had stared out so ordinary was taking the most awesome turn in the history of forever. He gave no pause before gripping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head. He dropped the shirt to the floor and pressed his lips to hers again, his tongue dipping into her mouth as his hand made his way back to her exposed breast. And then he realized something: he hadn't looked yet. He slowly dragged his lips from hers, pressing light kisses against her chin and running his tongue slowly over her neck and jaw. And then he opened his eyes.

 

Best. Day. Ever.

 

"God, I love you," he groaned as his hand kneaded her bare flesh and his lips caught hers in another steamy kiss.

 

"I love you, too," she panted back as her fingers inched down his sides. They slowly curled under the hem of his shirt and she tugged. "Your turn." 

 

He quickly sat himself up, whipped his shirt off and across the room, and lowered himself back down to her, smiling at the giggle that escaped her lips. He slowly, as not to scare her, ran his hand up her (nearly) bare thigh. He moved it out to the side, gently, to resettle himself between her legs. Slowly, he bent his body down over her and when his lips were about to press against hers again he whispered, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

 

Lucy sighed out a moan before arching up into him again. "God, Aaron, I love you. I love you so much," she keened as she ran her nails over the bare skin on his back.

 

"I love you, too," he whispered in response before lowering his lips down to hers in a slow, sensual kiss. 

 

She slowly skimmed her hand down his arm and tried to maneuver his hand back to her bare breast, however, he wouldn't move. "Aaron?"

 

"I don't want to crush you," he whispered against her lips. "I'm a pretty big guy."

 

"I know," she responded as she lifted her head to press an open-mouthed kiss against his jaw. "But I think I can handle it and I really want you to put your hand back." Aaron wanted nothing more than to do what she was comfortable with. And if she wanted him to feel her up? Well, he was more than happy to give her what she wanted. As long as she was telling him to do it. Just as his hand slowly made its way back to her bare breast and he lowered his lips to hers again, a woosh of cold air hit him and he heard, "OH MY GOD!" in the most feminine scream he'd ever heard.

 

"Oh my God!" Lucy repeated as she turned her body away from the door and pulled a pillow from his bed to cover herself up. “Mackenzie!"

 

“Mackenzie!” Aaron barked. "Shut the door!"

 

"Oh my God!" His younger sister repeated, her eyes wide as saucers and her hands covering her mouth. 

 

"Get out!" Lucy cried, her back still to them.

 

"I – I …" Mackenzie spluttered.

 

"Seriously, Kenz, I will never talk to you ever again if you don't turn around and get out of here right now!" He yelled out.

 

"Dinner's ready," Mackenzie responded in a squeaky voice as she turned away as quickly as possible and pulled the door closed behind her.

 

Once Aaron was sure his sister was gone, he rolled his girlfriend over onto her back and pulled the pillow away from its new resting place over her face. "She's gone, babe," he said gently.

 

"Just let me suffocate myself a little more," she pleaded in a muffled voice. 

 

Aaron chuckled lowly as he managed to get the pillow from her grip. "It's okay, babe. She won't say anything."

 

"But she saw me topless!" she cried in a hush whisper.

 

"Not trying to put you down, Luc, but I don't think she was interested in looking at what you've got," he said with a grin as he reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her shirt. "Here you go. You should probably go instead of staying for dinner."

 

She frowned slightly as she pulled it on. "I know that. But … I mean … what if she does say something to your mother. She would never let us be alone, ever again." She asked rapidly and with increasing panic in her tone.

 

“Lucy, Luc…" He chuckled as he smoothed his hands over her cheeks. "Calm down, babe. She’s not going to say anything. I’ll make sure of it."

 

She nodded slowly, her panic waning. She leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips.

 

He climbed from the bed and shuffled over to his shirt. He flipped it back so that the tags were on the inside and pulled it over his head. "So," he chuckled as he smoothed his hands over the shirt to get the wrinkles out. "How awkward do you think dinner's going to be tonight?"

 

“Not as bad as it could have been," she told him with a little grin before climbing from the bed and adjusting her shirt and skirt.

 

“How's that?" he asked.

 

"Because in five more minutes my skirt would have been on the floor too," she told him before pressing another kiss to his lips and opening the door. "See you at school tomorrow." She smiled at him and grabbed her backpack off the floor

 

Aaron slammed his eyes shut and clenched his fists at his sides, leaning against the wall. Now this dinner was going to be uncomfortable in more ways than one. He tugged on his pants against, groaning at his own luck tonight. He now he needed to put together a system for when he had Lucy over.

 

This could not happen again.

 

Because he was pretty sure Lucy meant that he'd finally rounded second and was headed to third and he was going to be sure as hell that none of his sister’s would ruin that for him.


End file.
